My Sweet Ambrosia
by x.Lady.Midnight.x
Summary: "Obedience is a virtue, my sweet. You will learn it, or you will die." If only Summer had been human, maybe she wouldn't have caught his eye? But she wasn't, and she did. He could have her blood, but her identity was another matter.
1. What You Want

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_Stand and face the unknown"_

"_Got to remember who you really are"_

Tucked away at the back of the coach, Summer Rosewood looked out her window at the Tuscany landscape with wide emerald eyes. She had never been to Europe before, but Italy had always been one of her 'need-to-go-to-before-I-die' places, even if she would have preferred it to have not been with a bunch of immature 9th graders. Don't get her wrong, it wasn't that Summer had anything against her fellow classmates. It was just that since she had moved in with her newest foster family three weeks ago, most of them had made it their personal mission in life to make her own a living hell. So what if she preferred reading, and boring clothes to dressing up like a baby prostitute? It didn't make her weird. In Summer's opinion _she _was the normal one, and the rest of them had got it back to front. Perhaps she _did _get into a lot of fights, but should she really be getting singled out for _that_? They'd labelled her a freak when they'd hardly bothered to even get to know her. Could she possibly be _that_ strange?

"Hey, _Dummer_! Think you can wait until we're off the coach before you decide to set fire to anything?"

Oh yeah. There was that. Her little firestarter moment in the science lab. No one _died_ though, she should at least get credit for that.

She glanced up briefly at the answering sniggers of Jenny Mason's troglodytes, but decided against retaliation. It wasn't worth it. They only enjoyed watching her heat up, and she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that she cared. Biting her tongue, she returned to her window.

"_Dummer,_ how did you even get _on_ this trip? Did your parents decide to sell their drugs or something?"

More laughter. But it wasn't bothering her, she was calm. Their insult was incorrect, so why did it matter? If the ignorant douche's wanted to assume that just because she was a foster kid, then her parents _had_ to be drug addicts, then good luck to 'em. In truth her father was non-existent, and her mother was dead. So really they were _way_ off the mark.

"_Actually_, Jenny." One of the other's stepped in. A boy Summer didn't know. "The people Summer's staying with got her on the trip. They're like, super rich lawyers." He threw Summer a playful smile which she didn't return, and turned back to the douche-bag opposite her. "What was it your mom did again, Jenny? I mean, when she's _not _busy sleeping her way through the street?"

The blonde Barbie was appalled. "Fuck you, Darien!"

"That's what your mom said."

Looking nothing but feral, Jenny prepared to launch herself across the aisle at the laughing boy. Luckily for him she was stopped.

"Jenny Mason, _language!_" Miss Winter, their teacher, got up from her seat and stormed down to the back of the coach, her crazed red curls only made crazier by the furious expression on her face. "Another word like that Jenny and I'll be calling your parents."

"But miss, Darien called my mom a whore!"

Her face whipped 'round in a mass of red. "Is that true, Darien?"

"They were being bitches to Summer again miss. She hadn't even said anything to 'em."

"Summer?" She blinked perplexedly, scanning her eyes over the children around her until they at last came to rest on the dainty girl submerged under wayward locks of chocolate. "Oh _you_." Miss Winter smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Summer, I will get to remember your name eventually. Promise."

Summer shrugged.

Miss Winter must have taken that as a decent enough reply, because she went on. "Now all of you. You have all been given a chance of a lifetime here. Not many people get the opportunity to go on a private jet and coach. Certainly not children your age, and _especially_ as a school history trip. Now, we're going to be pulling into the City soon, and I want you all on your best behaviour. Agreed?"

A resounding "Yes, Miss."

"Good."

"Miss?" Darien began curiously. "Where is it we're going again?"

"We're going to view a very old castle. I'm not exactly sure what the City's called, but the coach driver seems to know where we're going, and that'll do until we get there."

This struck Summer as odd, but nobody else seemed to care, so she kept her mouth shut. No need for her to draw more unwanted attention to herself. The boy Darien gave her another small smile to which she frowned mistrustfully, and turned back to her window. She didn't need anyone's pity... she didn't need anyone.

… Or that's at least what she told herself.

[-]

The city was beautiful. Cobbled streets, and precarious buildings casting zealous shadows over the sector's inhabitants. Summer pressed her face up against the window, eager to drink in as much of the ancient scenery as she could before they were ordered off the coach. Soon they were driving over a massive plaza, and there was an audible gasp from all around as the children caught sight of the fountain and clock tower. It truly was breathtaking.

Eventually the coach lugged to a stop down some back alley where a bunch of people; clearly tourists, were gathered. The children filed off one by one, followed by the various responsible adults. Every one of them hungry for fresh air after the stuffy confines of the auto-mobile. Summer threw her backpack over her shoulder and followed, grudgingly noticing that the Darien boy appeared to be waiting for her outside the coach doors. She jumped down, and without granting him a second look, made to the back of the small crowd that their teacher was hastily conjuring up. She faintly heard Miss Winter telling them that the bus would be taking our belongings to the hotel, when someone lightly knocked into her arm. Summer flinched, instinctively readying herself for the attack. Upon seeing who it was, she reluctantly dropped her stance.

"You don't talk much do you?" Darien grinned, swiping dyed black bangs away from his eyes. Summer had seen him do this at least thirty times already. She deduced that he must have a tick, and when she still didn't answer him, he cleared his throat loudly. "I'm Darien."

Her emerald orbs settled on him fleetingly. "I know."

"Great, so you do talk! I was beginning to wonder."

"Right..." She mumbled, seriously uninterested.

She couldn't fathom why he wouldn't just go away, and so awkward silence insued.

"Nice bracelet." He noted appreciatively, nodding to her wrist.

Summer looked down, unconsciously bringing the delicate moonlight that encircled her arm to chest height. It had been her mothers. The one and only possession she had been allowed to keep apart from a few scattered photos. It was the most precious thing she owned, and it was delightful. The chain glittered teasingly in a mid-air wash of sunlight, reminding her of days when she hadn't been the one wearing it. Sighing, she reluctantly allowed her arm to fall.

"Thanks." She muttered.

Darien shrugged bashfully. "It really is something... a gift?"

Summer didn't answer, but he wasn't to be defeated.

"So, you ready for the tour?"

She nodded stiffly, resigning herself to the fact that he wasn't going to be going away any time soon. "It'll be interesting if _some_ people don't spoil it." She glared pointedly at a now cackling Miss Mason, and violent images sprang all to easily to the front of her mind.

Darien chuckled. "Don't mind, Jenny, she's a grade 'A' bitch to most people. She's probably just jealous because you're prettier than her."

Now this did make Summer do a double take. "What?" She barked, unnecessary anger bubbling it's way to the surface. "Darien why are you even talking to me?"

"Why not? My bud pulled out last minute and now I'm a loner, so I thought we could maybe team up against the Barbie brigade? What ya reckon?"

But before she could answer another voice spoke. A voice that brought the entire gathered crowd to a muted stand still. It was beautiful, hypnotic, every bit as appealing as the woman that spoke it. Summer spotted her, a walking set of curves in high heels, and her mouth dropped at seeing such perfection. The woman continued to speak, telling everyone that her name was Heidi, and that she would be their tour guide. Heidi requested that everyone switch off their cell phones for the enjoyment of others. Everyone complied, apart from Summer who didn't have one, and Heidi immediately motioned for the crowd to follow. The group reacted instantly, eager to follow dutifully at her heels. All except Summer.

"Come on, honey, don't dawdle." Miss Winter sang instructively, guiding her forward with a slender hand.

Feeling sick, and against her better judgement, Summer shrugged away from her teacher and caught up with Darien. He appeared oblivious to the fact that she'd even left, his gaze clearly captured by the long-legged siren at the front of the group. Summer couldn't put her finger on where this sudden sickness inside her had come from, but as they scuttled obediently under an ancient looking archway and descended through the depths of the castle, her feeling only got worse.

"Does this seem odd to you?" She murmured in hushed tones to Darien. "She's not even talking about the building." She whispered, noting Heidi's less than sociable manner.

But Darien just shrugged. "The tours probably not even started yet." He said as they filed neatly through a well lit lobby. "We'll probably get to the bottom, and then work our way back up. It makes sense if you think about it." He smiled, glancing up at random sculpture of a twisted man. He grinned. "Can't wait to hear what she has to say about that dude."

"Yeah..." Summer muttered nervously. "Can't wait."

Darien's instincts had been correct, they were descending lower, and as they continued electricity became a thing of the past. The passage was now only dimly lit by candlelight, and the cold air seemed intent on wrapping itself around her skin. Instinctively, Summer tucked her hands into the sleeves of her sweater, wrapping her arms around herself as she sadly realised that central heating would be a forgotten concept until they returned to the upper levels.

"Cold?" Darien wondered, probably noticing her pathetic attempt not to shiver.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Really? Because you can have my jacket if you want?"

"No, seriously, I'll warm up eventually."

He chuckled quietly. "If you say so."

Summer did say so, but as they slipped through an ornate pair of giant doors she began to feel a whole new type of cold come over her. The type that lays like cement in the pit of your stomach. Her pace slowed as she tentatively entered the new room. A circular area that forced the group to fan out across the floor. This was strange in itself, for the stones beneath her feet seemed to slope ever so slightly, almost like the floor of a wet room. She noticed in the centre a giant circular grate, and her frown deepened as the ice inside her twisted into painful knots. What was this place?

Summer looked around her nervously. Everyone else seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her by this point, and it was as she was realising this fact that she saw the doors behind her being pulled shut.

"Darien..." She breathed without thinking.

"I know."

She looked up at him desperately, his eyes seemed to mirror her own frantic emotions, and slowly around them, people began to panic.

"Welcome guests!" A voice suddenly called out, instantly stilling the bubbling horror. It was not Heidi, though the sound was just as inviting. It was softer. In fact had it not been so strange, Summer doubted whether anyone would have heard it at all. "It is such a pleasure to have you all with us." A man rose from a throne-like chair, his stance as eager as the smile that lit his face. "Especially the young ones. It is a rare treat to be surrounded by so many darling youths."

Summer shook her head. This was bad. This was really bad.

The man sighed longingly, raising his arms out in front of him as if to embrace an old friend. "Feast, _dear ones._"

The moment he said it everything went to hell, and Summer did the only thing she could do. She ran. Forgetting Darien, forgetting her peers. Blindly rushing through blood and bone, as the creatures she had barely noticed before, descended upon the crowd. Screams were barely audible over the rushing of blood in her head, her breath coming from her in ragged gasps as she tried in vain to get a handle on the situation. She failed, slipping hard and cracking her side against stone, dropping to the floor like a forgotten rag doll. Tears welled in her eyes as she came face-to-face with the dead expression of her former teacher. So garish were Miss Winter's wounds, Summer couldn't tell where her scarlet curls ended, and the blood began.

"Do not cry, _little one_. You will not be parted long."

Summer's gaze snapped up fearfully to find a boy about her age smiling down at her. Had he not a ruby gaze and blood-stained lips, she would have thought his statement comforting.

"Get away from me!" She gasped painfully, futilely trying to drag herself across the floor. She bit back a cry forced by her side. It was no good, unless she seriously wanted to suffer, she would have to stay put.

"A wise decision." The boy continued, obviously taking not of her ceased efforts. "I saw you fall. It wouldn't surprise me if you hadn't broken a rib or two."

"Alec, stop playing with your food!" A girl suddenly appeared at the boys side. Summer thought she could be his sister, they were so similar. She didn't have to wait long to have her suspicions confirmed. "Come, brother, she is the only one left, and I would like to indulge in some Bach before evening reading."

The boy – Alec – smiled, affectionately ruffling his sisters hair. "As you wish, Jane."

Summer braced herself as he suddenly descended upon her, managing to stifle her own cry as he effortlessly yanked her to her feet. She told herself she wouldn't scream or cry, she wouldn't even beg. There was no way that the boy, or whatever he was, was going to get any extra satisfaction out of her.

Then unforgiving teeth attacked her throat, and her defiant thoughts evaporated on site, but even if she had wanted to scream she couldn't have. All that departed her lips were pain filled whimpers. She felt his hold on her body tighten, and the world around began to slip away. She was dying, she was dying and it didn't even hurt any more. Her last moments weren't even significant enough for her brain to take note, and it angered her.

Then before she knew it, something inside her snapped. "No!"

Her hands found his chest and she shoved as hard as she possibly could, but even she wasn't prepared for the result. Alec flew. He flew far across the room until his back met wall. Summer stared at her hands in disbelief, how had it happened? Such a feat wasn't possible, surely? Unfortunately her sudden strength left her as soon as it had come, and obedient to her body's demands, she collapsed to her knees with exhaustion.

A strange warmth stroked her throat and she tentatively reached fingered the skin. Blood. With horror she fought the urge to vomit, barely noticing the crescendo of flawless voices that was rising around her. The world darkened around the edges, and Summer held on long enough to watch Alec get to his feet. Then she let go of reality completely, and the world itself was engulfed in black.

**R&R!**

**I'm literally waiting for feed back on this story, lol. If there is a high demand I will go into writing it now, but I got three others on the go, and I don't want to let them suffer any more than they have. So I'll see what everyone thinks first :)**

**Your thoughts are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Made Of Stone

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_**I'm not scared...**_

_**...Make me everything you need me to be...**_

_**...So the judgement seems fair"**_

I'm not scared  
Make me everything you need me to be  
so the judgement seems fair

_Drip...drip...drip..._

Summer stirred groggily, irked by the sudden irritating noise that was interrupting her sleep.

_Drip...drip..._

She groaned. What the hell was it? Sighing loudly, she surrendered her hope to sleep, frowning as she realised the surface beneath her was neither warm nor pleasant. It was cold, hard, and as she pushed herself up onto her knees, she realised it wasn't even a stranger to damp. The dripping had to be water. She looked around, but all she could see were four stone walls blurred by the lack of light. She shivered.Where the hell was she?

Summer stood shakily to her feet; hoping to get a feel for the place, and eventually it all came rushing back. The tour, the circular room, the strange man, the blood...the boy that had...

Her hand unconsciously reached for her throat. The boy that had _bitten_ her. Alec. She rubbed the skin at the hollow of her neck, but all she found were two small bumps. No pain, no unseemly gashes... no blood. Could there be a possibility that she'd _dreamt_ it all? She also remembered cracking her side, but it was as if she had never been injured. Hadn't Alec suggested broken ribs? Surely they would not have healed by now?

But how long had she been asleep? She vaguely remembered collapsing, but that was all. What if she'd been in this room for _weeks_? She shook her head. No. That idea wasn't rational. Neither was the thought that she might be dead. She was flesh and blood, she was breathing, she was living.

So what the hell was going on?

There was a door, barely noticeable, hidden away at the corner of the room. Summer marched eagerly over, putting as much of her weight as she could on the handle. _Locked. _

"_Great._" She breathed, giving it a sharp kick. "Now what?"

Summer was about to resign herself to hammering repeatedly at the darn thing, when a sharp screech from the other side told her that it was opening.

She jumped back, searching out safety at the opposite corner of the room, when it was suddenly flooded with light. Summer threw her hand over her eyes, squinting warily at the person that was now framed in the doorway. He was a giant, to be frank.

"Master Aro has requested your presence." He said in a low, heavy hum, and like the others, his tone was appealing. "Do think twice before you try anything. I have been asked not to kill you, but I'm sure a few broken limbs won't bother anyone." He chuckled. "And apparently you heal quite helpfully, I won't have to worry about _accidents_."

Terrified, Summer pressed herself even tighter into the corner. _Try_ anything? What the hell could _she_ do, except maybe scream the place down? What possible chance would she have against this seven foot deity?

Still smiling, he gestured into the waiting corridor. "Come on. The master's have better things to do, than wait around for the likes of you. Now, do I have to drag you, or are you going to walk?"

Not fond of the idea of him being near her, but still scared, Summer forced herself to take tentative steps forward. She flinched as she passed him, finding it hard to ignore the arrogant laughter that vibrated through his chest.

Without another word he roughly grabbed her arm, and they walked. Or rather _he_ walked. Summer ran, the width of his steps and his speed, having an non-stop advantage over her small fearful march. She didn't recognise any of the accents that they passed, to her everything looked the same. Same cold, same décor, same 'hard-to-see-in' corridors. If on the slim chance she had been able to run, she was almost certain that she wouldn't have gotten very far. The place was a maze!

Finally Summer _did_ recognise something, and she stifled a whimper as she instantly regretted the recognition. The sight of the large, temple-like doors provoked a readying fear inside her that nothing had ever before. She knew what had once been held beyond those dark containers, and the possibility of a reenactment was enough to send her heart spluttering into fearful chaotic rhythms.

As if they knew of their approach, the doors groaned open on their hinges, revealing the dim, domed, circular room once again. Summer couldn't help but think that it felt bigger than before, but then again it was now free of dozens of slaughtered tourists. She was able to notice the quirks this time; the Greek-like statues, the Latin, the small chess set laid out beside an ancient looking pillar. These items only held her attention for a fraction of a second, for how could they compare to the three men sat in ornate, throne-like chairs, watching her with gazes red as demons?

They were so beautiful. Yet oddly Summer felt that this only made them more terrifying. She glanced up fearfully at her unwanted chaperon, and saw that he to had the same angel-like features. What were these creatures?

"_My dear_! What a delight it is that you could join us!" The man in the middle clapped his hands together buoyantly, his features loudly mirroring his actions. He had been the one to tell the other demons when to feast.

The realisation immediately filled Summer with a hatred that burned to the very fibre of her being. She had never in her young life known a feeling like it, even suffocated as it was by dread and fear.

"She has healed, master." The giant said, as if reinforcing an already spoken theory.

The man, still smiling, tilted his head thoughtfully to one side. "I can see that..." He waved his hand dismissively. "You may go, Felix."

"Are you certain, master?" The giant, Felix, questioned concernedly. Summer watched him, and he glanced down at her with mistrust. "Should she pull another stunt like before – "

"I am sure my brothers and I can handle one wayward little girl, _dear one_." The man tittered authoritatively. "Besides, Jane and Alec never do stray far. Now, please, leave us."

Felix bowed his head in respect, roughly releasing Summer to the room. She rubbed her arm angrily, turning to throw furious daggers at his retreating footsteps, only to find that he was no longer in sight.

"_Ahem_."

She turned back to the watching men, but this time she kept her blurring gaze to the floor. Standing there alone made her feel terribly exposed, and feeling vulnerable was not an emotion Summer often coped with well.

"So?" The man was talking again, and her arms needlessly folded themselves protectively across her chest. "Do you know who we are, _sweetling_?"

She didn't answer, but he seemed to take this as a confirmation of her ignorance and an assent to carry on.

"We are the Volturi. I am Aro, and these are my brothers, Caius, and Marcus."

Summer looked up long enough to see him gesture toward an angry man with white hair, and a man that looked like he had all the worries of the world weighing on his shoulders. She acknowledged his words with the smallest of glances, before hastily returning her gaze to the interesting holes in the grate beneath her feet.

"Suppose you tell us _your_ name?"

_Suppose you go to hell_, she thought, staring at the scarlet spots that littered her pale canvas'. Why was she here? This unnecessary small talk was only making her feel worse, and she found it difficult to talk at the best of times.

"_My dear_," Aro continued, oblivious to her thoughts. "I am trying to be an adequate host. In fact I prize myself on being one of the more patient in my tender little household, but I will _not_ take rudeness. You will answer my questions politely, and correctly, or I _will_ find a more invasive alternative. Do you understand?"

Ice creeped down her spine, and she forced herself to meet his gaze. Against her will, she nodded.

"Excellent!" He beamed, calmly resting his ankle upon the opposite knee, sugar and spice once more. "Now tell us, what is your name?"

She gritted her teeth. "Summer." She whispered.

"Ah, such a beautiful name." Aro sighed wistfully. "And one of my favourite seasons. How old are you, Summer?"

Again it was against her better judgement to divulge, but never the less she had committed herself under the threat of some other unseemly horror. "I'm fourteen."

Aro smiled sympathetically. "A tender age, wouldn't you agree, brothers?"

Marcus said nothing, but Caius' constant anger seemed to bubble to an outward fury. "Just get on with it, Aro. For all we know she could be plotting a form of attack as we speak."

"Oh, _really_, brother." Aro scolded affectionately. "Does the child look as if she is capable of planning even the smallest revolution?"

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Yes, but can hearts? Listen to it, Caius, It is so very fast, like bird's wings. She fears us."

Aro gave her his full attention once again, but the damage had been done, she was wounded, and a sudden spark of bravery was all Summer needed to find the strength to shake her head.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Ha, ha! Is that so, _child_?" Aro giggled merrily, clearly delighted by her small little outburst. "My apologies, Caius, perhaps we _do_ have something to fear."

His tone was mocking, perhaps goading, and Summer couldn't remember how she had ever found the strength to shake her head, let alone speak. Panic had her twisting fine fabric between frantic fingers, and she gritted her teeth to the point that it was painful. Summer swallowed hard; and for the last time, forced herself to stay off the brink of hysteria.

"Look, what do you want? Why am I here?" She questioned quietly, desperation clear from the flawless rush of her words.

"_Why_ indeed." Aro answered cryptically, drumming his fingers against the curved arm of his chair. Clearly, he was deep in thought. "By all length of reason you should be dead, Summer, yet here you stand, neither a corpse nor one of us... _fascinating._"

She stared at him, curiosity momentarily getting the better of her. "One of _you_?"

"A vampire, _piccolina_. Surely by now you have guessed?"

Her breathing faltered. So that's what they were. As unbelievable as it sounded, it was the only explanation that made sense. The blood, their beauty, their unnatural strength and speed... it really was the only logical explanation. So where did that leave her now? Why had they kept her alive?

"So..." Aro continued lightly. "The only real question is... what are _you_, _my_ _darling_, Summer?"

A small frown creased her pale features. "...I don't understand..."

"Well it's obvious, _my dear, _you cannot possibly be _human_." He chuckled knowingly. "Yes your scent _is_ highlydeceptive, but one would only have to take a moment of reflection to detect the part that is amiss with it – be assured, it is easy to spot once you catch it. A sharp twang to an otherwise mouthwatering bouquet."

She shook her head, a knew type of dread slowly growing inside her. "That's not possible."

"Then how do you remain unaffected by our dear Alec's bite? We are highly venomous, Summer. Had his attack not killed you, it should have instead brought on the painful beginnings of our transformation. Yet..." He waved a demonstrative hand over her small form, and allowed his words to effortlessly descend upon the room. Then, when Summer thought she could take the silence no longer, he spoke once more. "Also, there is the matter of your strength, of course, your accelerated healing. These are all abnormal traits for a mere _human_ to possess. So... I ask again. What _are_ you?"

And again she shook her head, stubbornly trying to fight back the tears as Aro slowly began to rise from his seat. She was scared, she was so very, very scared, but she would not cry in front of them, she would not break. No, a show of such open weakness would only make matters worse.

Summer digressed, _Could_ it get worse?

She was stuck in castle full of vampires, how could it possibly get _worse! _Then there was all this stuff about her not being human... impossible. She was as human as they came. She wasn't special. She wasn't valued. She was nothing, nothing and no one. A stupid teenager that thought it might be nice to go to Italy on a school trip.

"If you will not be forthcoming, Summer, then I will simply satisfy myself." Aro told her firmly, now only feet in front of her. Slowly, he held out his palm to her. "Your hand please, _my dear_."

He may as well have offered Summer a box of locus's. To not turn and run was almost torturous.

"But I'm telling you the truth." She murmured beseechingly. "_Please..._"

"Ah-ah-ah, none of that." He cut across like a scolding grandfather. "Dramatics will only serve to rile, _dear _Caius, and he is already not in the best of moods. Your _hand_, Summer."

She stared at it, frozen. Her emerald orbs now swimming with unspent tears as the notion of being so close to him taunted her mind. She swallowed fearfully. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing painful, I assure you."

Aro's gaze bore into her innocently, compelling her to step forward. She stalled for as many seconds as she could – having issues with trusting the word of a soulless killer – until she knew he would be patient no longer.

Going against everything her instincts told her; Summer tip-toed forward, and timidly slipped her hand into his waiting fingers.

She fought back a gasp as he pulled her closer, imprisoning her delicate digits between cold, stone-like bones. His finger tips brushed feverishly at her knuckles, and if she hadn't been so scared she would have questioned exactly what it was he was trying to do. A frustrated frown ruffled Aro's perfect features, and her own creased curiously.

He noticed her watching and immediately smiled, realising her hand, and gliding back serenely to his chair with a somewhat torn expression. He seated himself, but his face did not change.

To Aro's left, Summer noticed his brother become rather agitated by the sudden silence, and it was Caius' ice-like bark that sparked next.

"_Well_, Aro? What did you see? What is she?" He demanded hotly, tapping slim, impatient fingers against the leather heel of his boot.

His words struck Summer as odd, and her frown continued to deepen.

"I am unsure..." Aro began slowly. "It was difficult to see... her mind was so fragmented – like a puzzle – the pieces were there but it was impossible to see the full picture." He observed her silently for a moment. "Summer, were you aware of what I was trying to do?"

She shook her head. Hell, she had no idea what they were even going on about.

"I am one of a few gifted vampires, Summer." He informed her softly. "I am able to read a person's thoughts with a single touch... every thought they've ever had in fact. Only one other person has ever prevented me from doing so, but her mind was was completely silent to me. _Yours_..."

He drifted off, clearly once again lost in a world of thought, whilst Summer still reeled from the complete infringement of privacy he had tried to pull on her. Her thoughts were private! Hers to suffer alone. How dare he try to violate her in such a way! She bit her tongue, certain that her anger would get the better of her should trust herself not to speak.

Caius's gaze flickered between them, and Summer could have sworn she heard him growl.

"Destroy her, Aro. The child is more trouble than she's worth." He snapped, fierce scarlet iris' darting threateningly in Summer's direction.

Aro immediately waved him off. "Let us not be hasty, brother. Think of what we could learn! A whole new species to add to our histories!" He stroked his chin idly, watching Summer suddenly with an almost ardent interest. "No, I must not be too rash...I need time to think." He murmured feverishly to himself. Aro snapped his fingers. "Santiago!"

Summer flinched as a vampire, possibly even bigger than Felix, suddenly materialised at her side. Breathing heavily, she watched them with fearful anticipation. Her eyes darting back and fourth like a ball on a ping-pong table.

"Yes, master?" Santiago purred, stooping his head into a low respectful bow.

"I would like you to take Summer to a room with human facilities, _tesoro, _but be a dear and make sure it is secure, would you?" Aro smiled. "We don't want any accidents."

"Of course, master."

Before Summer could react her arm was once again pulled into a vice like grip, and she just about stopped herself from crashing into the looming guard-member, as she pulled uselessly against his iron-clad hold.

"Wait! Where am I going?" She called back to Aro, struggling to meet Santiago's steps.

Aro's chuckle skipped tauntingly over her ears, and she cursed because of the effort it took to hear him. "Goodnight, my sweetest Summer! I shall visit you soon."

The doors closed.

And it all began again.

**R&R!**

**I cannot believe how much feed back I got on this! Seriously! I have never had anything quite like it, so please accept this chapter as a massive thank you. Because of demand I will be continuing with this story now. I hope its living up to your expectations, hope to hear from you all again! I'll reply to who I can, but its incredibly late my time, lol, so I might not get them all done tonight. LUVS xxx**


	3. The Change

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_...Thought that I was strong..."_

A week imprisoned in a castle.

Or that's at least what Summer had made it out to be. It was difficult to tell with no clocks to tell her time, and no activities to keep her in a routine. Her only guide to time was a single window half hidden by heavy crimson drapes.

Checking to see that the moon had indeed risen to it's highest point, Summer scratched another small line onto the tally she had been keeping along her bed frame.

Seven little lines, for seven torturous days.

They'd shoved her in this icebox of a room with nothing more than furniture, a window, and her own imagination for entertainment. No one came to see Summer. Obviously her's and Aro's definition of the word _soon _differed somewhat dramatically.

He'd told her that he would come to see her, yet she'd heard nothing of him.

Normally Summer _enjoyed_ being on her own, she was used to it; and because of this, she silently thanked her anti-social ways. She was sure; had she been used to having people around her, that she would be fighting off the beginnings of insanity by now.

Her stomach growled as she clumsily crawled back onto her bed. They only fed her when they remembered and it wasn't very often. For two days now she had gotten by on tap water from the bathroom. She wasn't even entirely sure if you could _drink_ water from the tap in Italy. To be honest, she'd gotten to the point where she barely cared. It wasn't like there was much of a chance of her living for very long anyway.

Her body was practically screaming in protest at the treatment it had been receiving. Unwanted scars and purples blemish's acting as voices for the abuse it had undergone.

Summer rolled onto her back and stared blankly up at the cracking ceiling, remembering how she had looked when she'd first caught sight of herself in the bathroom mirror six days ago.

_Death. _For want of a less dramatic term.

Her long chocolate locks had matted themselves into thick unwanted knots, the ends of which had been tainted with thick scarlet washings, like the ends of a rather sickening paintbrushes. The sight of herself had made her feel sick, disgusted as she was by the blood that had dried over her dainty milk-like features. She looked like an over made extra in a B-rated horror movie.

But what she'd really noticed, what she'd hated more than anything, was that she'd looked like a weak, lost, little girl. _Pathetic_. Like something that should have been taped onto the back of a milk carton – but what was her story?

A little girl, stolen by the things that go bump in the night. Taken. Dragged down into the dark, into their world, where warmth and security were a thing of the past, and blood and insidious doings were the day to day norm.

Summer had jumped in the shower, she had tried to wash away the image of the child she had always tried to hide, but even as she stepped back into her scarlet stained clothes, she could not bring herself to look in the mirror.

And she had no intention of doing so either.

Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes. She would sleep. It wasn't like there was anything else better for her to do...

[-]

"_Frozen in my place..."_

"_...I let the moment slip away"_

Summer's eyes snapped open. She hadn't been asleep long, she could see that the room was still flooded in darkness, but she was certain someone had called her name.

Sitting up slowly, her fearful eyes scanned the room, but her gaze was not able to roam very far before her body went rigid from fright. The only movement in the room was her heart, and that thumped louder than ever as she caught sight of the person that had haunted her sleep these passing nights.

_Aro_.

"You are awake." He smiled, and a flash of white crossed his face.

She swallowed nervously. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that your mind does not give you the peace your face shows." Aro chuckled, leaning idly against her forgotten writing desk. "I wonder what it is that haunts your dreams, _sweet_ Summer?"

She didn't answer. "Why are you here?"

"I said that I would come to see you, did I not?"

She frowned and nodded, unwilling to voice her opinion of his perception of time.

Feeling uncomfortable with being in bed, she carefully swung her legs over the edge, keeping her eyes to the floor as she fought to keep herself controlled.

Summer felt the bed dip, and she looked up to find Aro sitting barely a foot apart from her. The coldness his body emitted was unmissable, and she forced herself not to recoil as his fingers reverently brushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"My brothers and I have decided to keep you, Summer." He murmured softly. "We feel that you could be an excellent addition to our little group."

She flat-lined. "_What?_" She breathed, flinching noticeably as Aro lightly began to trace the scars Alec had left upon her throat. "What do you mean _keep me_?"

"Why, train you of course." He said, allowing his hand to drop to his knee. "We will help you to achieve your full potential, Summer, and by doing so we will learn more about your capabilities, your strengths."

"But... what if I don't want to stay here with you?" She whispered.

"Why on earth wouldn't you? I would have thought you would _want_ a place to belong, Summer. Somewhere to feel apart of. To feel safe. To feel _wanted_."

She frowned heavily, his words hitting a little too close to home. "Why would you say that?"

Smiling knowingly, Aro rose gracefully from the bed, reaching for something he had placed purposely behind the desk.

Her rucksack.

At first Summer felt a surge of joy to see it again – it basically being her life – it was only when he pulled a rather old and battered journal from it's depths, that her joy immediately exploded into rage.

"My _diary_..." She jumped to her feet. "You read my _diary!_"

He chuckled quietly. "It wasn't the most intellectual of texts, but I have to say I found it quite..ah... _revealing_. Especially the part about your mother – so sad."

She shook her head angrily. "You had no right!"

"I had every right, _child_." Aro blinked innocently. "You are a stranger in my home, and with your mind closed off to me, I have no way of knowing about the person I allow to stay within my walls. Would you invite a stranger into _your_ home?"

Summer wanted to scream at him that it was no way anywhere near the same, but she knew he breath would be wasted. Now, she just wanted her diary.

"Give it back." She glared defiantly, fear momentarily forgotten in her fury.

Her diary was her pressure release switch. The place where she let off steam. There were thoughts and memories in there that she would rather _die, _than let anyone know – but now _Aro_ knew – he knew, and all she could do was hate him for it.

Watching her, Aro slowly glided forward, shake his head disappointedly as he stopped only a few feet away from where she stood. "Now, that is no way to speak to an adult, Summer."

He had to be kidding.

"I want it back."

He smirked. "Then ask nicely, _my sweet_."

That was it. She saw red. Summer lunged, only to find herself pinned painfully against the wall only a moment later. She growled, clawing and kicking as hard as she could, hoping to send him crashing through the window. Unfortunately nothing recreated the incident that had happened with Alec, and Summer was left feeling very tired in the hold of a man she hated more than anything else in the world.

"Get off of me!"

Ignoring her struggles, Aro leaned in close, chuckling lightly against her ear as his hand stroked the delicate contours of her throat. "Calm yourself, _little one, _you're first attempt failed, but you can always try again."

She pushed against him. Nothing

He tittered quietly. "Or not. Perhaps you are tired?" Somehow his head bent lower, and Summer shuddered violently as she felt the coldness of his lips brush tortuously against the hollow of her throat. "I have the smallest of confessions to make, _piccola_, there was one other reason for my coming here tonight, besides my little invitation, that is..."

His grip hardened, and she whimpered in understanding. "No, not again."

"Sh, sh, I will not take much." He assured her softly, his weight almost crushing her against the stone. "But young Alec's memories were such a temptation. Your blood is one of the finest things he has ever tasted, how could you expect me to ignore such a siren call?"

Summer screwed her eyes shut, she remembered the pain Alec's bite had caused, the utter feeling of helplessness. She didn't want that again, she really didn't.

So she shoved him harder this time, and he almost stumbled back, but it was only a second later that she was slammed back against the stone. She cried out, and he once again lowered his lips threateningly to her ear.

"No, no, none of that now. The time has passed."

"Please, I'll do as you say, I will, just don't..." She struggled, and his grip tightened painfully.

"No, Summer. Obedience is a virtue, _my sweet_. You will learn it, or you will die. Such is the way of our world."

She could feel him smiling as he pressed a single chaste kiss against her throat, then, Summer gasped loudly as she, for the second time in her life, felt the feeling of venom coated teeth penetrating her skin. Aro pulled her closer, and she gave a strangled cry, as his bite dug deeper, forcing her to become like a rag doll in his arms, as his lips pulled and sucked at the blood bubbling eagerly from the violent wound he had created in her neck.

He moaned in gratification, and around her the world dimmed.

Darkness.

**R&R!**

**OMG guys! The reviews are amazing! I promise to reply to everyone tomorrow, but I'm just so sleepy now. I can't believe how much feedback im getting for this story! Please keep it coming, it means so much. I have to say this chapter was greatly inspired by author PetalsOpenToTheMoon! Her work is amazing, and I can't help but let it have an effect on my stories :) Please let me know whether you liked this chapter or not guys. Peace xxx**


	4. My Heart Is Broken

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_**I pulled away to face the pain...**_

_**...I close my eyes and drift away"**_

"Why am I wearing this?" Summer asked quietly, staring resentfully into the mirror at the girl now sporting a correctly fitted vest top and slouch pants. "Why I can't just wear my own clothes?"

"Because _your_ clothes, _my darling_, are now somewhat vile." Answered a warm and inviting voice, the owner – a rather unruffled Chelsea – proceeded to then glide fluidly into the bathroom.

Frowning somewhat profusely, Summer grudgingly nodded in agreement – seven days without a clothes change had indeed taken its toll on her previous garments. Fresh wears were reasonably warranted.

Summer surveyed her reflection one last time, trying to ignore the blinding beauty that watched her with eagle like precision. She was unsure of what to make of her visitor. When she had woken earlier that morning; nightmarish reminders of Aro's night-time visit were the only thing to occupy her mind until there had been a sharp, unexpected tap at her bedroom door, and the curvaceous goddess that now stood before her had materialised. No pause for an invitation. Chelsea had paid no attention to the fact that Summer's neck resembled a poorly kept pin cushion, she had simply ushered her small frame out of bed, thrown down a plate of poached eggs on toast, and then swiftly proceeded to guide Summer into the bathroom to get ready. For what, she had no idea. Summer had had barely any time to speak, let alone object. She had just done as she was told in the hope of making her life a little easier in the long run, because – she had to face it – it couldn't get much worse.

"Hey! What are you _doing_!" She suddenly yelped, as Chelsea's ice-like fingers began raking themselves through her matted ringlets like a fine tooth comb. They caught, and Summer winced. "_Ow_!"

"It's better if you put your hair up." Chelsea answered smoothly, plucking a pin from her own up-do, and sliding it into Summer's. "It'll keep it out of your face."

"But I _like_ it over my face." Summer grumbled, shamefully catching sight of her horribly marked throat. The bites had again healed perfectly, leaving only a faint reminder of the vile act that had been committed upon her once _un_scarred body.

Watching her, Chelsea smiled knowingly, capturing Summer's hand as she made to pull her hair over her neck like some morphed scarf. "You can barely see them, _bambina_." She murmured softly, lightly brushing her knuckles across the defaced skin. "Honestly, they are not so bad."

She was oblivious to the fact that for Summer, even a faint reminder was enough to bring on the same anxiety and nausea she had felt the previous night, clutched and terrified as she had been, in Aro's vice-like grip.

Summer shook her head. "If you say so." She murmured, turning to head back out into the bedroom. "So whats going on, then? Why am I suddenly being treated like a V.I.P ?"

She flopped down at the end of her bed, staring up at Chelsea with wide expectant eyes as the vampiress followed her movements into the room. The woman smiled.

"Aro would like to start your training today, Summer. He has very high hopes for you."

Scoffing under her breath, Summer shook her head disbelievingly. "I doubt that."

"Come along then." Chelsea clapped, ignoring Summer's passing remark. "We do not want to keep the masters waiting."

She gently guided Summer to her feet, and they began their route down the corridor with kindly measured strides. As they passed numerous numbers of paintings, Summer could not help but throw a suspicious glance or two up at her pretty escort, disturbed as she was by the vampire's uncharacteristic behaviour.

"You don't have to be nice to me you know." She said, easily matching Chelsea's steps. "Even if you're under orders to be. I won't tell if you want to go back to being normal."

"_Normal_?" Chelsea laughed. "And what on earth is that, pray tell?"

"You _know_ what I mean." Summer snapped lightly. "I know Aro probably told you to go gentle with me or something, because no one else has treated me the way you have."

"And why would he do that?" Chelsea asked.

Dropping her gaze, Summer shrugged.

"It just so happens," Chelsea began after a few moments silence. "That Aro _did_ ask me to take care of you. He asked me, because unlike the rest of the guard, _my_ duties do not involve any form of protection providence or law enforcement. In short, _I_ have the most free time, and enough will power not to kill you."

_Great, just what I needed, a fricken' undead babysitter!_ Summer thought, nodding in contrast with her thoughts. "So what is it _you_ do, then?" She wondered curiously, peering up at Chelsea through thick, dark lashes.

Chelsea smirked; apparently something amused her, an inside joke that Summer wasn't privy to. "I'm more the... _public relations_, side of things." She informed her thoughtfully. "I make sure everyone is happy and getting along. It's very rewarding work."

Summer scoffed. "You make it sound like a job."

"It's more a way of life. The Volturi is a unit, Summer. You have the leaders and their wives – they are the main Volturi coven, then you have the guard which are there to protect the coven and assist with enforcing the laws of our world. Then you have _me_, and I am here to keep everything moving happily as one. The linchpin in the unit. It is an important role, and a great honour."

"I'll have to take your word for it." Summer mumbled, watching the large approaching doors with the usual amount of dread.

They opened, and Chelsea silently guided her through. Summer was surprised to see that the room was in fact void of any other persons, barring the leaders, and the boy Alec and his sister, Jane. Hardly a crowd compared to her other visits. Before the walls had been lined with silent statues, ready to attack on the slightest signal. Today, there was nothing.

Whatever Aro had planned, he hadn't wanted too large an audience, she realised, and her dread silently manifested into good old fashioned fear.

"At last!" Aro beamed, eagerly gliding from his chair to meet them. "We were beginning to wonder where you had gotten to, _dear ones_. No problems, I hope?" His crimson gaze flickered briefly to Summer before it settled firmly on a smiling Chelsea, and she placed her hand in his with an ease you would expect from lovers.

"No, master, there were no problems. Summer and I just had a nice little chat. Isn't that right, _darling_?"

The alluring immortal turned to her, but Summer's eyes fell to the floor with expert ease, and her dainty little shoulders lifted into a gesture of indifference, as she desperately tried to ignore the fact that she appeared to be at the centre of the entire room's attention.

Aro chuckled loudly, ignoring Summer's snub as he made to stroke her cheek. He shook his head, tittering lightly as he allowed his hand to fall impotently back to his side. "It appears that little Summer does not wish to exchange pleasantries with us, _my loves._" He murmured softly, turning to stride evenly back toward the dais. "Perhaps, we should move things along. Alec?"

The boy turned accordingly. "Master?"

"Would you please explain to Summer the reason for her attendance."

Aro once again took his seat. Leaning back in it leisurely, as he continued to watch her with the highest amount of intrigue. She stared back at him, ever fearful of the thoughts that might lay beyond his serene profile. He hadn't even mentioned what he'd done to her. The gruesome marks he had left behind in his wake. Was it that insignificant a thing? Was such an act so passable in their world that it didn't even warrant comment?

"Summer?"

She jumped, startled by Alec's suddenly close proximity. She looked up at him bravely. "Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

She thought for a moment. "... Yes."

"Really?" He smiled wryly. "Then what did I say?"

"Uhh..." She thought about it, then she shook her head defeatedly. "I don't know." She sighed.

"That's what I thought." He turned to Aro, and the leader calmly nodded his consent to some unspoken request. "Sister!" Alec called warmly. "Would you please assist Summer with her concentration?"

The doll-like cherub nodded. "Of course, brother."

Summer only had a moment to nervously glance between the siblings, before she was struck by a force so excruciating, it felt as though every bone in her body was on fire. A piercing white flame that was as unforgiving and relentless as the creatures surrounding her. She screamed, but it did nothing to cure the pain. The flames were torture. She felt engulfed, disoriented. She had no idea which way was up, and which way was down. Then, just when she thought she might die from the ever coming fire – it stopped – and she found herself breathing raggedly upon the hard, cold, stone floor.

_What the hell was that! _If her pride would have allowed her, she would have broke down then and there.

Summer felt Alec slowly drawing nearer, and she quickly scrambled to her feet, throwing accusatory daggers towards his painfully smug expression.

"Now that I have your attention." He grinned, "Perhaps we can get on with things?"

"Go to hell." She gasped breathlessly, backing away from his ever oncoming footsteps.

Alec raised a dubious eyebrow. "_Really_, Summer? You must be a very brave little girl to act so stubbornly. Perhaps you enjoyed the show my sister created for you?"

Summer hugged her arms, halting her retreating footsteps as she allowed her gaze to pass briefly over Jane's innocent looking figure. The young girl had moved from her previous position, she now sat dutifully at Aro's heels, rest her dainty head against his knee whilst his fingers toyed with her curls. The scene was such a sickening farce of a father/daughter relationship, that Summer actually felt the need to vomit, but heeding Alec's previous words, she forced herself to look way. She shook her head.

"No."

"Good. Now come here." He beckoned her forward, but Summer held her ground.

"What did she do?" She whispered, glancing up at Alec briefly before returning her tired gaze to the floor. She couldn't quite bring herself to look at Jane, but it didn't mean that she wasn't curious about the girl.

"My sister has a gift. She can create the illusion of pain in a person's mind. Effective, is it not?"

Summer didn't feel that it was necessary to nod. "What about you?" She wondered quietly. "Do you have a gift?"

He smiled. "I do."

"What is it?"

"Alec?" Aro interrupted softly. "Summer does not need to know this information. Please continue with the matter at hand."

Alec bowed his head. "Of course, master."

Beside Aro his fairer brother bristled with obvious agitation. True to form, Caius was again getting impatient. "You promised Marcus and I a show, Aro. I have yet to be truly entertained."

"Patience, brother." Aro purred. "Alec is doing perfectly fine with her. There is no need to rush."

"So you keep saying, Aro." Caius snapped, gripping the arms of his chair until they groaned. "What is it you expect her to do exactly? She is little more than human. A nuisance. She should have been disposed of, yet you have found it necessary to expose me to this farce. I mean, _really_..." He looked at Summer as though she was something dirty he'd found in the street.

She couldn't believe a single pair of eyes could spark so much fear within. They made her feel so vulnerable, like a frightened, lost little lamb. She did her best to hold his gaze, but to say it was an effort would be a giant understatement.

"Oh brother." Aro sighed. "You are always so grouchy in the mornings. You don't hear Marcus complaining, do you?"

The sad man to the right of Aro didn't even react to his name.

"Marcus allows you to get away with too much." Caius grumbled back, returning his attention to the man beside him. "It is always I that has to bring you back to your senses."

Aro chuckled. "Now, now, don't be so over dramatic." Looking around his eyes suddenly sparkled brilliantly and they immediately came to rest on a wary looking Summer. "Ah, I have just the thing for you, brother. Come here, _my dear_." He beckoned her forward with an encouraging smile, and a single wave, but it took Chelsea's firm, yet gentle guidance, to bring her up to the dais.

"Don't be difficult." She whispered warningly, only Summer would have heard.

Chelsea passed Summer over to Aro as they reached the steps, and he gently took her arm, bringing her in front of Caius with the strangest of smiles. It made her feel like a lamb being viewed before the slaughter.

"And you are showing me _what_ exactly?" Caius asked flatly, his gaze running over her with a certain amount of contempt

"_Try_ her, brother. You will see what I mean." Aro offered affectionately, tightening his hold painfully as Summer immediately began to object.

Caius now observed her struggling form with interest. "Does she taste as good as she smells?" He wondered lightly, standing up to touch his fingertips to her throat. "Oh, that won't do." He remarked with distaste. It wasn't difficult to realise that he spoke of her scars. Sharply, he snatched up her wrist from Aro's fingers. "You know I hate feeding this way, brother." He muttered darkly, lightly brushing his arctic lips over her pulse point.

Aro chuckled. "Then you should not be so fussy."

Caius grinned. "Perhaps."

Summer watched him with mounting horror as he continued to turn her tiny wrist in his fingers, searching out the perfect spot to take his fill, whilst she awaited the inevitable pain that would follow his final decision.

She blindly pressed herself back into Aro, the instinctive need for protection driving out all thought of hatred or revulsion. Caius appeared merely amused by her struggles, his gaze searching out hers as he once or twice feigned attack, stoking the twisted flames of his entertainment, whilst Aro offered her nothing more than small circular thumb motions, tiny circles of comfort that played over and over her left shoulder.

To say that she shook with fear would be a cruel understatement.

Caius chuckled once more before abruptly sinking his teeth into her exposed artery. A vicious attack, that had Aro not been holding her, would have forced Summer to her knees. She stifled a cry, but silent tears stroked her cheeks as Caius continued to gorge on the lapping blood, showing no mercy as the crimson liquid proceeded to ooze wastefully down to her elbow.

Summer gazed on with a perverse interest, but her vision began to dim.

"Easy does it, brother. I want her alive." Aro suddenly purred, supporting Summer as he laid a restraining hand on her attacker's shoulder.

With a resentful groan, Caius yanked himself away, dropping her arm to lightly dab at his lips with a scarlet kerchief plucked smoothly from his pocket.

"My apologies, Aro, it is easy to forget in the thick of things." He smirked, turning his taunting smile down to Summer, a now crumpled mess upon the floor.

She looked back up at him through a kind of mist.

"It appears I was incorrect in my assumptions." He murmured softly to her. "I thought you nothing but a needless distraction, yet you have proved yourself an excellent source of on going sustenance." Caius shared a small titter with Aro, before roughly taking her bony arm and forcing her shaky form back onto it's feet. "You should be pleased," He continued lightly, carelessly pushing her back into Aro's arms. "Having a use during your stay will make your untimely demise less of an immediate issue."

He laughed again, and glaring hatefully at Caius' mocking stance, Summer pushed herself away from Aro's attempt to embrace, stumbling a few steps but managing _not_ to fall flat on her face. She studied her aching arm, swiping gingerly at the remains of blood only to find that the wound beneath had all but disappeared.

_Weird._

"You're healing faster." Aro noted quietly, suddenly once again by her side. He tilted his head curiously, offering her his hand. "May I?"

Summer turned to him. Holding out her arm with covert horror. What use would it have done to refuse him? He would have done as he'd wanted anyway, regardless of her wishes.

"It doesn't hurt any more." She told him timidly, watching him with mild interest as he traced the screaming white lines left by Caius' bite.

"Of course." Aro muttered distractedly. It was clear that he wasn't really paying her any attention, his thoughts were lost in something else, something that had captivated his concentration. Gazing at nothing in particular, he frowned. "Your mind is becoming ever harder to make sense of, _my sweet_. Your transformation must still be ongoing." He allowed her arm to drop. "It appears that only time will show us the full picture of your capabilities. It is a slow process, but one I will gladly wait out."

Summer swallowed nervously. "And then what?"

He chuckled. "_My dear,_ you really need not look so frightened. Haven't I already told you that I wish to keep you?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly. "But for how long?"

Aro flashed a Cheshire-cat's grin. "For as long as it pleases me. Now," He turned back to the room. "Chelsea, _my love,_ will you please escort young Summer back to her chamber? I see nothing more that can be gained from this meeting. It seems we must be patient a little longer."

Unable to keep her eyes off Aro's twinkling ruby gaze, Summer hesitated before allowing her lustrous keeper to steer her swiftly from the room. Of course, she was grateful to finally be taken away from the small horde of red-eyed monsters, but she dreaded the mind-numbing confines of her bedroom. There was nothing for her to do except think, and that was turning out to be a rather dangerous endeavour of late.

"Aro is very pleased with you." Chelsea murmured suddenly. Finally allowing Summer release from her shackle-like hold.

Summer glanced up dubiously. "How can you tell?" She found it hard to remember a moment when Aro _didn't_ look pleased.

"Because you're still alive." She answered simply, the continuous click of her heels matching Summer's suddenly erratic heart rhythms. "Don't be perturbed." She smiled reassuringly, obviously catching the rising crescendo in Summer's chest. "He is keen to play the waiting game now, you have brought much time."

"But he said he wanted to _keep_ me."

"Yes, for as long as it pleases him." Chelsea echoed her master's words, and they suddenly turned down the corridor that lead to Summer's small, yet cell-like bedroom.

The girl digressed.

"So he'll kill me once he's bored of me?"

"Oh don't worry too much, _darling" _Chelsea laughed. "It doesn't take too much to excite Aro, and you're the shiny new toy everyone's talking about." She waved Summer into her room. "Besides, you heard Caius, you're an excellent source of blood if nothing else."

Summer smiled grimly. "_Great_."

"You'll get used to it." Chelsea waved her off.

"I don't want to get _used_ to it." Summer answered, glaring. "I don't want either Caius _or_ Aro, or any of them, anywhere near me."

"With all due respect, _dear_." Chelsea began gently. "It's not about what _you_ want. The master's word is law, and they can do with you as they wish. You will just have to learn to deal with it, or succumb to insanity. It's not the greatest of choice's I'll admit, but it's all you have."

Summer flopped down sulkily on her bed. She didn't feel like talking any more.

Ignoring Summer's tiny rebellion, Chelsea gazed thoughtfully around the room. "There isn't much for you to do in here... would you like some books?"

Staring at her feet, Summer shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" Chelsea giggled. "Honestly, _I_ don't remember ever being this moody when I was a teenager."

Despite her sulk, Chelsea's words peaked Summer's interest. This _was_ a vampire she was speaking to after all. "How long ago was that?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Chelsea sighed thoughtfully, tapping her chin lightly as she turned sweetly on the spot. "About three-thousand-years-ago?"

Summer gapped. "_What!_"

The vampiress laughed. "We _are_ immortals, _dear. _Time is of little consequence."

"But... nobody can be _that _old!" Summer spluttered. "You're older than Jesus!"

Chelsea smiled at her kindly, tugging playfully at a rebellious curl before heading for the door.

"You are nothing but a babe, _Summer. _You feel time passing as if you are one with it, because you are young. When you are older you will see. Time sneaks up on you. Days become like seconds, and years are mere weeks. It's a sad fact for a mortal, but there you have it."

Summer frowned. "So what you're saying is; time is precious because it's limited?"

"Correct." Chelsea flashed a dazzling smile, her hand lingering on the door knob.

"But then..." Summer drifted off, her frown deepening as she tried to ignore the instinct to pick apart her keeper's words. She lost the battle. "But then, if like for you time is not limited, no longer precious... whats the point? If you have forever then why live at all?"

Chelsea sighed. "And that, _my darling_, is the winning question. For what indeed is the point?"

**R&R!**

**I've been on holiday dont hate me lol. I made this extra long as a sorry XD Really hope to hear from you all again, I cant believe the reviews I get on this. Im not sure if I replied to my reviews, so I'm just going to say thank you to all, and I'll make sure to reply on all future ones!**

**Trying to think of ways to get more characters involved. So stay tuned. And find out a little more about Summer in next chapter xxxx**


	5. Oh Jewel Of Mine

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

The next few days went by without event, and Summer spent her time locked away in the dark confines of her eerie chamber, her only visitor an overly joyful Chelsea, that would serve to bring Summer's food at the end of the day, and then proceed to quiz her about the various books she had eagerly presented that previous evening.

Summer liked reading, so she didn't overly mind these conversations. Chelsea had a way of making it impossible to dislike her, and Summer realised that she was actually beginning to look forward to these unnecessary meetings of theirs.

She of course understood that it was odd. Summer was a girl that found it hard to make friends at the best of times, so she could see why someone might view her as unstable, for her then to enjoy the company of a soulless killer – but she couldn't help it.

There was something about Chelsea. Something she liked. Society's rules be damned.

A knock at the door, and her face lifted.

"Yeah?"

The door creaked open, and of course there was Chelsea, beautiful and breathtaking as she would always be.

The immortal smiled, gliding into the room with a grace you would expect of a dancer.

"Hello, Summer, and how are we this evening?"

"Okay, I guess. What about you?" Summer wondered, before becoming increasingly distracted by the realisation that Chelsea had entered the room empty handed.

It was supposed to be dinner time.

Watching her reaction, the vampiress giggled knowingly. "Do not fret, _bambina_. You shall be eating tonight, just not with me. Aro has requested your presence in his chambers."

Summer frowned worriedly. She remembered only too well the last visit where she had been alone with Aro. She had no wish to repeat it.

"Why?" She questioned.

"It is nothing to worry about I'm sure." Chelsea tittered lightly, skipping eagerly across the room. She reached for the armoire. "You should wear one of your new dresses. I find it always pays to make an effort."

At her words, Summer grudgingly remembered the twelve couture garments she had been given the day before – a present from Aro, apparently – and immediately shook her head. "No, thank you."

Turning, Chelsea rested a perfectly manicured hand upon her Armani clad hip. "No to the dress, or no to dinner?"

"_Both_."

"Oh Summer, please don't be difficult." She sighed pleadingly, unhooking a deep burgundy dinner dress from the rail. "You have been asked for, therefore you will attend. It is not up for discussion."

Summer, of course, reacted defensively.

"You can't make me go." She muttered darkly, jumping up from her bed to snatch the devilish material from her keepers hand.

Chelsea dodge her assault only too easily. "I beg that you don't make me put that theory to the test, Summer." She murmured quietly, once again holding the dress out toward the distressed teenager. "Please?"

Summer glared. "I _hate _dresses."

The immortal merely giggled, taking the girl gently by the shoulders as she carefully steered her onwards towards the bathroom.

"Come now," She laughed. "How do you know until you've tried?

"Because I _know_." Summer squirmed, yelping loudly as her sweater and jeans were suddenly torn shamelessly from her body. "_Chelsea!_"

The vampire rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud. You can't go to Aro dressed like a tramp, it just won't do."

"I don't _care_!" Summer whined, growling loudly as the cashmere satin was suddenly pulled boldly over her head. "Please, Chelsea, I don't want to go!"

"Hush now, no more." The vampiress shushed sternly. "Aro really isn't so bad. You will grow to like him in time, I'm certain of it."

Summer narrowed her eyes – she really didn't need to point out the likelihood of that situation – instead she watched on resentfully, pulling a face as Chelsea pinned her long matted locks back into a rebellious bun.

She pouted sulkily into the mirror. "I look like a kid playing dress up."

"You look _exquisite_." Chelsea beamed, planting a weightless kiss against Summer's cheek. "Come, we don't want to keep him waiting."

Without waiting for permission, Chelsea took Summer by the hand and proceeded to lead her excitedly from the room, passing various notable paintings and sculptures until Summer no longer recognised any of the ancient architecture around her.

She was in a new part of the castle, and by new she meant old. The rustic stones told the story of the castle's true age. It was obviously older than the part where her bedroom stood – colder to – Summer had no choice but to shiver openly as she was lead down dark passage, after dark passage. Twisting and turning until she was positive that there would be no way in hell she could find her way back.

Then they reached a gold plated door, and Chelsea stopped.

"Best behaviour, please. I don't want to come back to complaints." She tittered throatily, half joking as she laid a soft hand against Summer's cheek. "Remember the danger of the company you keep, _darling_. Ignorance may well one day be your downfall."

Chelsea smiled and turned, leaving Summer alone in the darkness as she slowly began to take in the true lavishness of the door before her.

She raised her fist and hesitated, unsure of whether she should knock or not. She could make a run for it, she realised, the corridor _was _empty after all, and this _was_ the first time she'd been left alone in an unsecured environment since coming here. Her first and only chance to escape.

The question was; was she really alone?

Logically it was doubtful. Every dark alcove along this route almost undeniably hid a frozen killing machine, ready to jump on her the moment she chose to stray from her intended path. Then there was Aro. Was it very likely that he could not hear her now, with her heart hammering so very loudly against her chest? Not really. He was most likely waiting to see if she had the strength of candour to announce herself, before he got bored with the waiting side of things and forced her hand.

Stubbornness and pride brought her fist down on the door.

It swung open instantly, almost as if Aro had been waiting patiently on the other side. The doorway framed him perfectly, of course. A wide, crazed smile, and tailored suit – godly as much as he was devilish.

Beaming, his eyes appraised her timid form. "Summer! What a delight it is to see you. You do look so very lovely. Please, come in."

Aro stepped aside, and she entered reluctantly, skirting 'round him with as much distance as she could create. Closing the door, he chuckled quietly at her efforts, ignoring her narrowed eyes as he smoothly glided forward across the room.

Summer couldn't help but look around. The chamber was ornate in all it's finery. Various pieces of heavy furniture fiercely shadowed by dim light created from the fireplace and variously lit candles. The walls ran crimson, speckles of shimmering gold lacing intricately through the décor and furnishings. Books, too many to count, towered high into the arching ceiling, whilst various forgotten instruments littered the velvet floor. It was perfect chaos, a masterpiece. A clear interpretation of it's owners mind.

She smiled in awe despite herself – Summer had never seen such a sight.

"It is modest in its own right." Aro smiled, noticing her appreciation. "A little overwhelming, perhaps, but I do so love to appreciate my possessions."

"This is your _room_, then?" She wondered lightly, unable to stop her eyes from roaming. "So where do you sleep?"

"I do not sleep, _my pet_."

She frowned in surprise. "_Never_?"

"Never." Aro chuckled, heading eagerly toward a small table set for one. "It is both a gift and a curse." He offered her a chair. "You approved of the dresses I sent you?" He wondered softly, studying her new attire.

Summer tugged self-consciously at the material. "They're not really me..."

"_Nonsense_!" Aro cried. "The one you wear now becomes you most perfectly. It is highly befitting of a young lady." He gestured over the table. "I hope you like ravioli?"

She nodded, taking tentative steps forward as she inhaled the beautifully rich aroma of the sauces. The scent completely overpowered her nostrils and it was impossible not to salivate.

"Thank you." She muttered nervously, taking the seat he offered to her.

Aro immediately seated himself opposite, smiling contently over softly clasped fingers. His crimson gaze sparkled at her with interest, watching Summer as she lightly toyed with her first piece of pasta.

Noticing the hesitant gesture, he laughed. "Do you worry I have poisoned it?"

The idea hadn't actually crossed her mind, but now that he mentioned it...

"Maybe." She responded quietly, trying to reason out the frightful idea. "It's a good a reason as any to invite me here."

Aro leaned back casually in his chair. "Yes, but to poison you would be quite wasteful, and I do not like waste. No, Summer, I simply wished for your company, _my sweet._"

"But why?"

"Why not?" He answered seamlessly, lightly studying the cuticles of his nails. "Must I have a reason for everything I do?"

Summer thought about this. "Yes."

"I see..." Aro chuckled ."Apparently I am more transparent than I realised. I can not run a trick by you it seems..." He paused thoughtfully. "Say I do have an ulterior motive for bringing you here... would it ease your concerns?"

Summer processed this information slowly and shrugged, it was hard to offer an opinion of the unknown, but the idea that her death wasn't at this moment on the cards, did indeed calm her somewhat considerably.

After all, she realised that there were easier, far more enjoyable ways he could do away with her.

"It would depend on what your motives are." She said eventually, finally allowing herself a bite of her meal.

It was delicious.

"True." Aro nodded in agreement. He leaned forward. "I was hoping to discuss some rather _personal_ matters with you tonight. Things that I feel you would be more likely to share without an audience."

Summer lowered her gaze. "Such as?"

"Your mother, _my_ _sweet._"

She froze mid-bite. "No."

"I wasn't asking_, dearest._" Aro smiled sweetly. "I have very important questions that need answering, and you _will_ help me on the matter."

Summer's emerald eyes flashed dangerously. "You've read my diary, haven't you? Surely that's enough?"

Aro drummed his fingers lightly upon the table. "You would think... but alas no, the information in your journal leaves me somewhat wanting, and that will not do. You see I have a theory, Summer, and I want you to help me solve it."

Shoving her plate away from her, Summer blinked furiously.

Summer did not talk about her mother, as many of her foster families had learnt to their own peril, and if Aro had been anything less than the monster he was, she would have had the courage to show him exactly _what_ happened to the people that mentioned Sophia Rosewood in Summer's presence – it wasn't pretty – and it was taking all her will power not to launch herself violently across the table at his perfectly smug expression.

"She's dead." Summer murmured instead. "There isn't much more to be said."

"You'd be surprised." Aro smiled airily. "I often find I can discover truths about people that they never knew were there." He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "You were eleven when she died, yes?"

"Ten."

He nodded slowly. "A terrible loss. Life altering for any child, especially one with an absent father..." He paused again. "You never mentioned _how_ she died."

Her expression hardened. "Nor do I intend to."

"I see..." Aro sighed sadly, lightly clasping his hands over the table. Studying the sharpness of his knuckles, he cleared his throat softly. "Well that is a shame. I had hoped to do this without Jane's assistance, but if you are choosing to be difficult..."

"What? No!" Summer immediately pleaded, ever fearful of the doll-like girl and her torturous mind tricks. "Please, don't. Don't do that..." She bowed her head over her lap, ashamed as she was by the traitorous tears that had begun to stroke the delicate contours of her cheeks. Why was it fair that they could make her feel this afraid? She was so torn, torn between wanting to keep her mother's memory sacred, and not wanting to experience the hellish torture that was Jane's gift. Fighting beck wretched sobs, she twisted the fragile chain that encircled her wrist. "Memories are all I have." She whispered. "Please don't take them..."

Summer shivered, unnerved by the cold fingers that suddenly encased her shoulders. She hadn't seen Aro move, yet he now stood behind her, a firm reminder that she was never going to be the one holding the cards. He squeezed her gently and she sobbed.

"Hush, _little one_." Aro murmured soothingly, and arctic fingers lightly stroked the incline of her throat. "It is not my wish to take anything so precious from you, or to make you relive something that is obviously still very painful, but I must know more about your past, Summer, and your mother is a large part of that."

"Why?" She whimpered.

Toying with her curls, Aro sighed. "Because by learning about her, I learn about you. She could be the key to everything, Summer. To what you are."

Summer whipped her head 'round, tear blurred eyes looking up at him with a sudden fire.

"You think that she was like me?"

"It is a strong possibility." He nodded, effortlessly kicking his chair up beside her. "These things do not tend to simply appear out of thin air. Although it is curious that you displayed none of your supernatural abilities until Alec bit you... but never the less, your gene pool is the most logical place to start looking. Beginning with your mother." Aro said matter of factly, lightly clearing his throat. "Of course, there is always the chance that you have inherited these particular traits from your father, but I do not wish to go down that route just yet. Too many unnecessary complications."

Summer noticed that he seemed to be talking more to himself, than to her. His face was alive, a fevered delight. He was happier than he had been moments before, and yet Summer felt even more afraid.

"If I tell you about her, will you let me return straight away to my room?"

Aro's deep crimson wells met hers. "If that is what you wish, _child_."

She nodded slowly, taking a long, and shaky breath. "... My mother was murdered."

"How?"

Summer shook her head. "I don't know. They never let me see her...before the funeral, I mean. It was all hushed up very quickly."

"Really?" Aro's eyes darted about frantically. "Well that is interesting..."

Aro suddenly sprung to his feet, his sudden euphoria leaving Summer reeling. She watched as he flashed across the room, searching crazily through draws and cupboards until he came across the two items he had been wanting. A pen and parchment appeared in front of Summer upon the table, and Aro drummed his fingers upon it excitedly.

Summer gazed, perplexed. "What's this?"

"I want you to write out details about your family. Where you lived, your mother's full name, average life expectancy of relatives. The normal day to day information for humans."

She blinked. "_Why?_"

"Indulge me, _my pet."_Aro said, waving off her questioning expression.

But Summer shook her head. "Me and mom were constantly moving, I can't even remember some of the towns names, and there was no other family. She was all I had..."

"Then just focus of her, and the places you can remember."

"But – " Aro silenced her with a finger, and then once again pointedly tapped the paper.

Summer grudgingly picked up the pen, wiping her eyes as Aro causally settled himself down into another corner of the room. He picked up a book, and Summer returned to the parchment, thinking hard as she tried with difficulty to remember the details Aro wished to know.

Sighing, she slowly began to write.

_Sophia Scarlett Rosewood_

_29 Years Old_

_D.O.B: 30th July 1977_

_D.O.D 13th May 2006_

_We lived in:..._

"Summer?"

She looked up from her writing, but Aro's eyes still feverishly scanned the pages of his book. A book she realised differed from the one he had previously picked up.

She huffed quietly. "Yes?"

"I want the the places you lived in to be in consecutive order if you can manage it. It will paint a clearer picture for me."

She nodded. "Okay."

And she returned to her task.

_We lived in:... _

_Houston_

_Las Vegas_

_Salem_

_Las Angeles_

_Portland_

_Seattle_

Summer pursed her lips thoughtfully, unable to stop the frown that was seriously threatening to crease her features. She knew there had been more, but she couldn't remember the names of the smaller towns, or the ones before she was five. Except Houston, of course, she had been born in Houston, and she was five when they had moved to Vegas, but the rest was an utter blank.

"Seattle?"

Summer looked up, Aro was standing over her, a curious smile lighting his perfect features. He whipped the parchment off the table.

"What about it?" Summer questioned.

"Seattle, 2006... that was when your mother died?"

Aro was looking at the paper, clearly deep in thought, but Summer could tell something was off. He pocketed the parchment, and Summer jumped up from her chair.

"Yes, why?"

Aro laughed excitedly, his features smoothing out into an unreadable, euphoria. Moving forward, he carefully cupped her small face in his hands.

"Nothing, _my pet,_ nothing at all." Aro chuckled, chastely kissing her forehead. He tilted his head quizzically. "Fascinating." He hummed.

Summer gulped. "What is?"

"I can barely hear you now. Your thoughts, I mean. Clearly your power is growing." Aro stroked his thumb across her cheek. His bright crimson orbs watching her as if she were a rare fragile jewel. He sighed. "I will ask for Chelsea to escort you back to your room."

Releasing her, he glided toward the door, calling out blindly into the darkness for her keeper.

Summer digressed.

"But why did you get so excited about Seattle? Do you know something?"

Aro laughed. "_My dear_, what could I possibly _know_?"

"I don't know, but you definitely reacted when you saw it."

"Oh, Summer." He giggled. "I'm afraid now is not the time to play detective. Your escort is here."

She opened her mouth to argue, but she wasn't able to voice another word before Chelsea appeared elegantly in the doorway. Her and Aro shared a brief kiss, before the vampiress took the time to take in Summer's rather wretched expression.

"Is everything okay, master?" She wondered, eyeing Summer with a certain amount of disapproval. "I trust, _my bambina_, has behaved herself?"

"Of course, of course!" Aro sang, gently guiding Summer into Chelsea's hold. "A simple misunderstanding, _dear one_. Summer is merely tired, I'm sure."

The young girl frowned furiously. "No I'm not! I know what I saw!"

Turning his back on her, Aro waved dismissively. "Good-night, Summer."

She went to argue, but Chelsea yanked her roughly into the hall, clearly embarrassed by her socially unacceptable antics.

Marching her along, her keeper began a steady stream of chastising sentences about Summer's apparently wayward behaviour.

But Summer wasn't listening.

She didn't care.

Aro knew something about her mother's death, or at least, something about Seattle around the time she died.

And Summer would be damned if she didn't find out what.

**R&R!**

**Heya darlings! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm having issues with fanfiction on my laptop atm, I can upload, but it won't let me go into stories, replies, PM's or anything like that. I reckon its my net again :(**

**Sorry I can't write personally.**

**Petals: I really want to review your chapters! And read them lol. I will in a few days I reckon, it does this from time to time. Thanks for leaving your thoughts, dear xxx**

**Another long chapter as a sorry to everyone xxx**


	6. Monsters In The Light

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_Will the monsters come in the light now?_

_Is the darkness no longer their safe house?_

_What will we do when the light offers us no sanctuary?_

_How will we survive ourselves?"_

After her late, yet eventful evening with Aro, Summer had gone to bed feeling quite furious, not to mention hungry. (She'd left before finishing the ravioli). Summer was certain that Aro was hiding something from her, some information that could lead to her knowing more about her mother. Why, she wasn't sure, but she _was_ adamant that she was going to find out what it was.

Her dreams hadn't helped soothe her much either. Filled as they were with lost shadows, and terrifying, red eyed demons. Summer woke the next morning feeling as if she'd never been to sleep at all.

She'd stared up at the ceiling for a good half-hour, too scared to move from the warmth of her blankets, afraid of the arctic chill that had settled cruelly over her room during night. Then, when Summer had got bored of counting the stones that flowed overhead, she carefully inched her fingers out from underneath her coverlets, and grabbed the book Chelsea had left when she'd departed the night before.

Summer turned the binding tentatively in her hands, rolling awkwardly onto her stomach in order to get comfortable. She read the cover.

_Paradise Lost_

And snorted loudly.

Paradise lost was a fricken' four-hundred year old poem – hardly a fitting read for a fourteen year old girl. Summer could clearly remember an extremely tedious English lesson where her teacher had told her that the story's purpose was to justify the ways of God to man. So perhaps far too deep a read for so early a morning, but maybe there was a message for _her_ in there somewhere? Perhaps Chelsea was trying to converse in code.

For couldn't she – Summer – be man, and the vampires – Aro, for instance – be God?

Was Chelsea trying to explain away her master's cruel actions without actually saying anything?

But how could Chelsea possibly know that Summer knew _anything_ about this book? No _normal_ teenager knows about this book, but then Summer wasn't exactly _normal,_ so perhaps it had simply been an educated guess...

Thinking about it, Summer eventually shook her head. No. She was reading far too much into it – if you would excuse the pun. It was most likely her own pathetic subconscious trying to create an unwilling protector, or some other stupid psycho babble like that.

There couldn't be much for a young twenty-first century girl to read around here. Chelsea probably just grabbed the nearest thing off the shelf and thought that it would do.

Laughing lightly at her own idiotic dramatics, Summer dropped the book back on the bed, speedily jumping out from under her covers in the hopes of soon being under hot pouring turrets of water.

The shower was soothing, and Summer found it easy to mull away the time in there. She allowed the water to wash away the horrors the night had brought her, and waited happily for the streams to turn cold before she stepped back out into a large fluffy red towel.

Summer dried herself off roughly, securely wrapping her body in the scarlet material, and eagerly proceeding to make her way back into her freezer of a bedroom. She tip-toed child-like across the room, the floorboards beneath her feet far too cold and rough to be comfortable bare-foot. Then, fighting back a chill induced shiver, she reached decidedly for the armoire.

"Only in destroying do I find ease to my restless thoughts."

Summer gasped loudly, fearfully clutching at her towel as she spun her back to the ornate armoire. Breathing heavily, her emerald gaze found an amused looking Caius, his sneer only ever more pronounced as he loudly snapped shut the readings of Paradise Lost.

"One of my favourite texts." He informed her lightly. "I wondered where it had gotten to."

Summer swallowed hard. "Chelsea said I could bor – "

"I know." Caius cut-across smoothly. "Or at least, I know _now_... Still, no harm done."

He tilted his head curiously, and Summer pressed herself back even tighter against the closet, her breathing only becoming more and more erratic as he slowly glided forward to where she stood.

"What do you want?" She trembled furiously, a dismal attempt to distract his ever on-coming footsteps.

He laughed softly, and she shuddered. Caius was already towering over her, a prominent smirk clear against his pale features, as he reached out a long white finger and touched it to her cheek.

"A favour has been asked of me." He told her quietly, stroking a slow, purposeful line from her jaw, down to the low empty hollow of her throat. "But I'm afraid I need your assistance."

Summer closed her eyes and shook her head, desperate not to to show him weakness. To her shame a single tear managed to escape, and she felt it slide painfully over her cheek as Caius' cool breath became hot against her neck.

"Stop..." She whimpered. "Please."

The memory of his bite was only to fresh in her brain – a pain that paralysed her to her very core – she had no wish to ever again be at it's mercy.

But Caius merely sniggered against her ear, her frightened antics only serving to heighten his enjoyment. Slowly, he brushed his lips across her throat.

"Begging will do you no good," He grinned. "but I guess it does make for more interesting sport."

He chuckled again, and a loud sob broke from Summer's chest as he roughly pinned her arms back against the armoire. She struggled instinctively, but she was too scared to attack, worried that a failed attempt would only serve to anger him.

So she gritted her teeth, and prepared for the inevitable.

"I hope you choke." She hissed shakily.

But Caius barely paid her any attention. Content with making his intentions only too clear, as he happily nuzzled his nose against her pulse point.

"Oh, how you wound me." He mocked darkly, spitefully digging is nails into her wrists, and causing her to cry out. Caius was disappointed when she didn't beg for him to stop. "By all means keep this up." He sneered. "I've always loved my victims to have a little fire." He dipped his lips lower, inhaling with satisfaction. "Mmm... and your scent truly is divine. It does you a credit."

Summer blinked back tears. "So people keep telling me."

Laughing, he ran his tongue suggestively over her throat.

"They do not lie..."

Then, before she could protest, Caius tore unmercifully into her neck. His razor sharp teeth tearing at the wound like the bite of a rabid dog. He groaned loudly, sucking at her nectar with large wanting gulps.

Summer screamed in pain, but no sound left her lips, only anguish filled gurgles. She was frozen. Pinned against a monster that only relished in her torment.

Forcing himself on her, Caius crushed the air from her body, and to her horror, he continued to moan with want and greed. To the point that Summer believed his attack would never end.

Finally, after time had seemed to stand still for an eternity, he released her, but before she could drop to the floor he snatched up her wrist, biting into it as ruthlessly as he had before. Her towel fell from her at this point, but she didn't care, in fact Summer was just about holding onto consciousness when Caius carelessly tossed her aside.

She hit the cold floor with an audible cry. Her throat and wrist aching as her vision became murky at the corners. Gasping, she reached painfully for her forgotten towel, her skin running crimson as she awkwardly covered herself back up again.

Caius watched her efforts with amusement, taunting laughter escaping his lips as he crouched down menacingly beside her.

"Get away from me!" She gasped, scrambling back to the foot of the bed.

Her knees came up to her chin, and she watched Caius breathlessly, as he continued to observe her with interest. Caius' shrewd eyes narrowed, and his ruby gaze once again settled firmly upon her throat.

Her hand flew to it instinctively, and where she had expected unseemly gashes, she instead found harden scars.

Summer couldn't believe it. She had healed already.

"Well, well, Aro _will_ be pleased." He murmured drily, ascending smoothly from his crouched position. "It is to my understanding that you are now surpassing his expectations."

"Did... did Aro ask you to come here, then?" She whispered, watching with disgust as he casually wiped the remains of her blood from his lips.

"You sound surprised." He taunted cruelly. "Did you really think he held your welfare in some sort of regard? It is your genetics that fascinates him, _girl_, not your infantile character."

Embarrassed, Summer dropped her gaze. No, she hadn't thought Aro cared about her. She hadn't thought it because, no one cared about her – not any more. It was a fact that over time she had grown used to. But to send his sadistic brother to do his dirty work was just insulting, not to mention obscene.

What kind of man sends a monster to play with a child?

"Why didn't he just come himself? Why send you?" She demanded quietly, unable to bring herself to meet his gaze.

Caius chuckled. "Because my _brother – _ being the control freak that he is – has recently realised that your blood holds a somewhat addictive quality." He slowly paced the room, his eyes roaming freely over the expanse of furniture.

She frowned heavily. "So?"

"_So_... Aro does not like to be dictated to by anyone or any_thing_. Struggling with an addiction would be the man's worst nightmare." He told her, hardly sounding interested as he lightly brushed imaginary fluff from the cuff of his sleeve.

"Then why send anyone if my blood is such an issue?"

Raising a thin brow, he rubbed his knuckles casually against his jacket. "Last night Aro realised that your mental shield had strengthened rather considerably from the last time he'd touched you. He wanted to know if your, ah – _physic – _was in the same shinning condition."

Caius leant leisurely against the wall, his ruby gaze sparkling in the dim ray of sun that had sneaked innocently through the window. He seemed to rather enjoy listing off personal information about his brother. He certainly had no qualms about sharing it with Summer, anyway.

Taking in this new information, she nodded slowly. Supporting herself against the bed as she hazardously got to her feet.

She glared. "Why are you telling me this? Why not just let me stew? Surely you would enjoy that more? Me suffering in ignorance."

Tittering, he shook his head contemptuously.

"Foolish _girl. _Do you know _nothing_ of the world? Ignorance is bliss, _little Summer_. Truth can kill a man, drive nations to war. It is a far more dangerous thing."

"I can't see how." She muttered, resting against the footboard. She may have healed, but it didn't stop her feeling like she'd run a mile.

Caius merely smiled, but it was an evil thing. A taught leer. He continued in this way, leisurely turning towards the door as he righted himself for propriety's sake. He paused with his bone-like fingers encircling the handle.

"Think about it." He murmured over his shoulder. "You are pleasing Aro now, but what happens when he begins to expect more of you, and you begin to disappoint? What are _you_ willing to do to in order to stay in his good graces? Because I can assure you, _my_ _dear, _the alternative will not be pretty."

**R&R!**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews, think I replied to all :) Realised that the grammer was terrible on the last chapter, so off to correct it XD Please leave me your thoughts. They are always appreciated :) xxx**


	7. Lead Us Not Into Temptation

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_Lead me not into temptation; I can find the way myself." - __**Rita Mae Brown**_  


A Hollowness.

That is what she felt, barely breathing as she brokenly watched the final swirls of scarlet disappear tauntingly down the drain.

Caius had left a long time ago, but it had taken Summer almost a full hour to gather up to the courage to run for the shower. The water was cold, but she didn't care. She just wanted it off, she wanted it all off.

So much blood. Caius had been wasteful when he had bitten her. Yet another way in which he and his brother differed. Aro did not approve of waste – he had told her so.

"Summer?"

A distant call to which Summer paid no heed. She'd had enough of vampires for the time being.

Ignorant of her feelings, Chelsea and her heels clicked evenly into the bathroom, and of course the vamipress' ruby gaze immediately fell on the small girl curled up tearfully underneath the shower.

"Oh, _bambina._." She cooed softly, swiftly grabbing a fresh towel from the rail.

Summer looked up. "Caius..."

"I know, _dear, _I know. It was a crude move on Aro's part." She sighed, wrapping the heavy cloth tightly around Summer's shivering frame. Chelsea helped her to her feet. "Don't worry, it shan't be happening again. I've advised Aro to keep Caius away from you, if he can help it. He is just far too brutal for the likes of a child." Chelsea smiled. "Unlike master Aro of course. He just adores children."

"I'm not a child." Summer murmured quietly. "I'll be fifteen in a few weeks."

Laughing, Chelsea tugged playfully at a soaked curl. "You're talking to someone who hasn't seen double digits for more than a millennia. You barely count as a foetus."

Summer shrugged. "If you say so."

Rolling her eyes, Chelsea carefully put her arm 'round Summer's shoulder, and gently guided her back out into the bedroom. "Come, come, let us get you cleaned up. It's afternoon already and you're not even dressed!"

"I've been a little distracted..." Summer glowered flatly.

"Be that as it may, it is not done to keep Aro waiting. He is expecting you."

Summer froze. No. Not him, not after... She shook her head franticly. "No, Chelsea. No way."

Sighing loudly as she searched the armoire, Chelsea smoothly picked out some underwear and a white sun-dress for Summer to wear, calmly placing it onto the bed as she frowned angrily into the atmos. She turned, hands on hips.

"_Darling, _I won't have this." She huffed disappointedly, feverishly straightening out the bed clothes as she fixed Summer with a pointed stare. "I warned Aro that sending Caius would only make you more difficult, but does he listen? No, he expects _me_ to sort everything out. _Smooth _everything back over. He doesn't realise that I can only do so much."

Summer frowned at her keeper's words. Noticing only too easily that Chelsea had clearly said more than she was supposed to. Gingerly, Summer stepped into her under garments. "What does he expect you to do exactly?"

"Oh this and that." Chelsea smiled thinly, forced sweetness and light once more as she cleverly smoothed her expression over into something unreadable. She guided Summer's dress over her head. "Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about."

"But my pretty little head _does_ worry. It worries a lot."

"Well it shouldn't, it'll get wrinkles." She joked, heading for the door. "Come on, lets go. Your hair will look nice down, so we won't worry about putting it up."

Gritting her teeth, Summer defiantly squared her jaw. "Chelsea, I told you, I'm not going."

"Now, Summer – "

"He's a monster, Chelsea! I don't want him anywhere near me!"

The vampire paused, glancing torn between Summer's small frame and the bedroom door, before apparently coming to some sort of unhappy decision.

"I'll drag you there personally if I have to, _bambina_." She murmured quietly. "Please don't make that become the case."

Summer shook her head, her feet finding a path of their own as she slowly backed up toward the bed. "I don't want to go! Why do I have to?"

"Because Aro has asked for you." Chelsea answered without hesitation. "His word is law, and you are his guest. You will – "

"I am his prisoner!" Summer cried, her hands bawling into angry little fists. "You think I would be here if I had a _choice_?"

"And where would you go if not, _child_? Who would want you?" Chelsea barked back just as fiercely. "Face it, Summer, Volterra is the closest thing you've had to a home in years. Why are you so eager to simply throw it away?"

"_Home_?" Summer repeated. The word stuck like bitter treacle in her throat. "This_. _Is not. _Home_. It is _hell_! I'm scared _all_ of the time, Chelsea. I've gained more scars in the passed two weeks than I have in my entire life, and on top of that I've got _your_ masters treating me like an all-you-can-eat-buffet! What sort of _home_ is that?"

Following Summer carefully into the room, Chelsea frowned sympathetically. "I can understand why you might feel that way, but if you would just stop fighting them, you would see what they could give you, Summer. A new life. A place to belong, to be admired. You have but to trust us."

Summer scoffed darkly. "What do you take me for? Some stupid little girl?" She furiously shook her head. "I'm a fricken' lab rat, Chelsea! An interesting puzzle to pass your masters time, and when they're done I will become nothing. A meal at best. Why the _hell_ would I just roll over and make that easy for them?"

Chelsea watched her in stunned silence. For a while nothing could be heard but the heavy breaths escaping Summer's lips, and the tell-tale rhythms of her hammering heart. Finally, the immortal digressed. "Why would you not?"

Summer blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Why would you not?" She repeated.

A heavy frown creased Summer's forehead, and she bit thoughtfully at her bottom lip. She had expected Chelsea to deny her accusations, to spin her false affections and continue with talk of the apparently perfect home that the Volturi could provide. Instead she had questioned Summer's motives, and for this the child was not ready.

"I don't understand..."

"Why won't you make it easy for them?" Chelsea continued quietly, resting needlessly against the bed. "If as you say, my masters intend to dispose of you as soon as they've satisfied their curiosity, why suffer so pointlessly? If you are going to die anyway, why make it such a hellish experience?"

Shaking her head, Summer smiled humorously. "It really has been a while since you've been human."

"A strange thing to say." Chelsea noted, her eyes narrowing into fine slits. "I can't help but think that you avoiding the question?"

"No." Summer answered quietly, her eyes suddenly settling on the wide unguarded door. Turning tentatively on her heels, she slowly began to glide covertly across the room. "I was merely pointing out why you could never understand a truthful answer."

Chelsea folded her arms. "Try me."

"Why? So you can go back and offer Aro a window into my head? I don't think so." She murmured, lightly surveying the wall, and pretending to find a very small painting of Volterra incredibly interesting.

"Don't you trust me, Summer?" Chelsea asked, leaning feverishly toward her. There was an urgency in her voice now, an alien need for reassurance that Summer did not understand.

Summer turned, her frown ever deeper. "I don't know..."

She was so awkwardly uncertain, she realised. Yet, hadn't she just days before thought to herself how much she had liked the beautiful immortal? She had questioned the root of this affection, yes, but suddenly it was as if it the feeling had never been there, leaving but a shadow of memories in it's wake.

Where had the devotion gone?

"You have unfairly tarnished me with the same brush as my masters." Chelsea whispered, her eyes burning like fire in their sockets as she studied Summer's awkward frame. She raised her hands out in front of her. "Will you not trust me again, _my darling_?"

Summer backed away from the embrace, a familiar urge to run into Chelsea's outstretched arms suddenly all too terrifyingly strong. She could feel it. A clear, separate entity to her own, trying to claw its way into her heart and earn her sentiment. Summer understood all too clearly now. _This_ was the cause of her unfathomable loyalty to the vampiress. The affection she had felt for her keeper was nothing but a spell, yet another power at the Volturi's fingertips. She had simply been too weak before to notice. Now, amidst all her trials and suffering, something had snapped into place. Her body was finally offering her some protection against the monsters, and she was only happy to accept.

"I know... I know what you're trying to do... What you've been doing." Summer accused quietly. Fighting back tears, she groped blindly for the doorway. "It's not going to work this time."

"Summer, calm down and talk to me, please." Chelsea soothed, coming towards her with carefully inched steps. "Look. You're upset, you're not thinking straight."

Shuddering, Summer closed her eyes, feeling yet another, _stronger_ wave of need wash over her. It would be so easy just to give in, to go to Chelsea, to fall into her arms and let her tell her that everything was going to be alright – but she couldn't. Unless she wanted to stay nothing but a puppet, she would have to fight, and so, before Chelsea could get any closer, Summer took the opportunity of the open door, and ran. She ran as fast as she could. Blindly. Desperately. The corridors of Volterra's castle moulding into one icy labyrinth as she thundered frantically across the cobbles. Summer turned a corner, and another, and another, until she found that her surroundings were completely unrecognisable to her – alien. It was a foolish thing to admit, but she was lost.

So, realising her blunder a little too late, Summer came skidding to a halt, leaning against the wall for support as she checked behind to see whether or not Chelsea had followed.

Thankfully the expanse was empty, sot was one less thing for her to worry about. _Why_ Chelsea hadn't followed wasn't quite so reassuring, but currently Summer only had the strength to deal with one issue at a time. Starting with escaping Salem's lot.

She knew it wasn't a very realistic goal, but Summer also knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't at least _try_ to get away. Even if they found her, (and it was a very likely scenario) she would then at least have the knowledge that she had at the very least _tried _to fight back, to resist. A smallest of rebellions, yes, but it would show them that they couldn't entirely rule her. That she wasn't quite as pathetic as they thought her to be.

And so, steadying her nerves, and double checking that the coast was clear, Summer carefully began moving along the corridor again. Slower this time, as not to miss vital signs that might enlighten her to her whereabouts.

Flinching at even the slightest noise, Summer scampered along the halls for what felt like hours, but in reality could have only been thirty or so minutes. She tried to stay positive, but realising that she wasn't really getting anywhere still, she stopped. Shivering furiously against the cold, as she steadily caught her breath. It didn't seem to be getting any warmer, or nicer for that matter. It still looked as if she was trolling the dungeons no matter how many stairs she went up.

Growling loudly, she collapsed down onto a step, barely resisting the urge to break into frustrated sobs as she cradled her face in her hands. Someone was going to find her soon, she was certain of it. How they hadn't already was probably only down to blind luck.

Looking around her, she crossed her feet under her legs, desperately trying to get some warmth back into her toes. Testing out an escape attempt without appropriate footwear was not the smartest of ideas on her part, she had to admit.

"This is _so_ stupid!" She growled.

"I couldn't agree more."

Summer gasped. Jumping back onto her feet, as she readied herself to flee – but then reason annoyingly caught up to her. The vampire in front of her was lean, yet very muscular. She was in no doubt that he could over power instantly, even if she was lucky enough to have one of her Popeye moments.

"Who are you?" She demanded instead, watching the man with wary eyes.

He smiled lightly. "I am Demetri, Summer, and if you would consent, I have been asked to escort you up to the throne room."

"And if I _don't_ consent?" She wondered dryly.

Demetri grinned devilishly. "I have been asked to escort you regardless." Summer didn't reply, and he casually offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

It was obvious that she didn't have a choice, and so, suppressing the urge to run in the opposite direction, she tentatively inched her hand into the crevice of his elbow, preferring this than to being dragged along painfully against her will.

"Where's Chelsea?" She asked quietly. Their footsteps echoing dauntingly down the corridors.

Demetri glanced down at her. "She was with Aro and Caius when I left." He told her smoothly. "I believe she was complaining, and rather loudly to... something about your general lack of gratitude?"

"She's a manipulative witch, what have I got to be grateful for?" Summer suddenly grumbled darkly. Her hostility surprised even herself. Catching an amused hum from Demetri, she looked up at him sharply. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." He chuckled lightly. "I just remember calling her something of a similar term a few centuries back." He quirked an eyebrow. "I suppose we can't _both_ be wrong."

Despite her sorry circumstance, Summer actually smiled. "No. I suppose not."

They walked in silence, then, Summer shivering more and more the closer they came to their destination, until she was literally forced to request that she walk without being touched. Demetri was just far too damn cold for her already shivering person. To her surprise he consented, and they walked side by side the remainder of the journey- even though it did mean she had to jog to keep up.

After a journey that seemed to stretch on forever, they finally neared the towering doors that had become regular features in Summer's nightmares, and she found her feet coming to a hesitant stop.

Standing a little ahead, Demetri glanced back at her. "Come on, that will do you little good, now."

Swallowing hard, she nodded, taking tentative steps and allowing him to gently guide her into the darkened room.

Summer kept her eyes to the ground, allowing her gaze to pass over the iron grate as Demetri lead her right up to the thrones. One was empty she realised, the sad man that never spoke was not there, and yet it did not ease her burden.

Aro and Caius...

Summer couldn't bring herself to see what expression their faces held. Whether it was anger, contempt, or delight, she would not know. She kept her eyes lowered, and her arms folded. Waiting, fearing, the inevitable moment when she would be acknowledged.

Without realising it, she stepped closer to Demetri.

"You may go, _dear one_."

Summer frowned, but it took her only a second more to realise that Aro wasn't actually speaking to her.

Demetri bowed dutifully. "Thank you, master."

Swiftly, the guard left, and Summer resumed her ruthless study of the stones, forcing her now numb feet to stay glued to where she stood. It was an effort to say the least, and the silence that followed was far too loud, too purposeful, to possibly make her heart any calmer.

"Are you cold, _my pet?_" Aro asked finally, the glee in his voice was unmissable.

Summer didn't answer. Her shivering frame was enough to tell Aro that his suspicions were correct. Her skin was even turning blue. Yet he offered her no reprieve, no sentiment, and to his left, Caius, true to character, tittered mockingly at her, a sound that flushed her cheeks with temptation.

She squirmed, and ignoring her discomfort, Aro lightly cleared his throat. "You should not have run, Summer. Chelsea was most distraught."

Despite herself, she barely suppressed a scoff. Sheer rage diffusing her fear in a moment of adrenaline. It passed soon after, however, as – risking a glance at the room – she realised she was in fact entirely alone with the two people she both feared, and hated most in the world. No guard-like statues lined the outer wall today, no other guard members were there to hold the ancients attention. Just her, and them. A seriously unwanted situation.

Aro sighed loudly, and it snapped Summer out of her thoughtful haze. She dropped her gaze back to the floor, and shaking his head, Aro turned to Caius, sharing a brief glance and understanding smile before returning his ruby iris' to her small shivering form. He clicked his tongue impatiently. "What am I to do with you?" He stood up abruptly, striding towards her and yanking her chin up to meet his gaze. "Look at me, _love_, when I am talking to you."

She complied out of fear, and gazing down at her, his features softened. "That's better." He smiled. "You see how much easier life is when you do as you're told?"

Chuckling lightly, Aro released her, returning to his throne in a slow orderly fashion, as Summer rubbed gingerly at her jaw. It didn't hurt, but it certainly ached.

"You are getting stronger." Aro noted casually, effortlessly swinging his ankle over his knee, as he relaxed thoughtfully back into his chair. "My grip on you should have fractured the jaw – it would have any human... but then... you are not _human_, are you, _my pet_?"

She gazed at him warily. "Apparently."

"It is of no matter, of course." He continued airily, dismissing it with a causal wave. "Your origins are under investigation as we speak – by _several_ parties – in fact, but that is not why I have brought you here today."

Summer nodded, though silently surprised he had put so much effort into finding out about her past.

Aro rested his fingertips together. "I do not wish to punish you for your indiscretion earlier, Summer."

She blinked. "What?"

Even Caius shared her shock.

"What?" He echoed sharply. "Aro you cannot allow her behaviour to go unpunished! She belittles our authority with her insolence!"

"I am quite aware of that, brother." Aro murmured quietly, watching Summer with eagle-like precision. His smile widened smugly. "Which is why I would like to warn our young guest, that if she ever tries to repeat her actions from earlier, I will see to it that she doesn't have a leg to stand on, let alone run. Am I making myself clear?"

Summer nodded, but Caius looked as if he'd just found out that Christmas had been cancelled.

"Excellent!" Aro beamed, oblivious to his brother's dismay. He clapped his hands. "Now. To more important matters. You heard me comment before on your new found strength, yes?"

Summer didn't agree, but she nodded regardless.

"Well, it is clear to me now that I have obviously over-estimated Chelsea's ability to keep you under control. Therefore, I have decided to take you under my own wing. I have limitless guards at my disposal should I need them, and we have an understanding now, don't we, _my _sweet? It should be but a simple matter to keep you in line from now on."

Eyes widening fearfully, Summer immediately began to protest. "But – "

"No buts." He cut in. "You are a liability, Summer. I will not risk the safety of my dear ones. You will conform, or you will be destroyed, it is entirely your choice."

"_Their_ safety? Are you mad?"

"Your full potential is still unknown to us, _my dear, _and so I am merely being overly cautious. Of course, we – none of us – truly have anything to fear from you, but accidents _do_ happen as I'm sure you're well aware."

Aro rose from his chair. "Come, I will show you to your new room."

Summer's lips formed the beginnings of words, but Caius interrupted before she could speak, placing a single skeletal hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Not so fast, Aro. I would like a small taste before you whisk her away."

Summer instantly began to back away. Vigorously shaking her head, as Caius descended wantonly upon her. "No. No, no, no – "

She gasped as he crushed her spine against his chest, all to quickly lowering his lips to her neck in an almost appreciative way.

"Really, brother?" Aro sighed, watching the scene unfolding with a disapproving frown. "Surely you took enough this morning to sate your thirst?"

"My thirst is never sated." He whispered gruffly, ignoring Summer's cries and struggles as suddenly, he tore into throat with an animalistic greed.

She cried out, and through her pain, Summer watched Aro. His gaze never leaving her, even as she pleaded for his help. Instead his eyes darkened to deep wells of onyx, and he carefully followed the taunting path her blood took across her chest. He visibly shuddered, and Caius raised his head.

"Will you not join me, brother?" He sneered. "Something so divine surely deserves your appreciation."

Caius had barely finished speaking before Aro lunged forward, his teeth painfully tearing into the other side of her neck, as Caius rejoined him in the insidious act.

Summer screamed silently, fighting, but unable to move through being trapped between to Greek-like-statues.

The immortals groaned with pleasure, ravaging her body, and tearing her dress to rags. Her legs gave way, but they fell with her. Mutilating her skin as she bled freely across their dais.

Her inner thigh seared with pain, and mercifully, the world went black.

**R&R!**

**Okay! The ending was a little weird and creepy, but don't worry! There is a point! Thank you so much for all who reviewed, I will get round to replying to them today, my doves :) For now, let me know your new thoughts. Loves xxxx**


	8. The Dark Of Night

~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~

"_Who is more foolish, the child afraid of the dark or the man afraid of the light?"_

_~Maurice Freehill_

Summer could feel them. The shadows. They clawed unmercifully at her skin, ripping her open. The pain was excruciating. She whimpered and cried, even begged for release, but they gave her no reprieve. She was nothing. Just flesh, and blood.

She screamed.

"No! Get off me, get off!"

Summer flailed about wildly, blindly crying out into the dark in the hopes that someone somewhere would hear her and come to her rescue. Cold hands pressed down on her shoulders, and she only fought harder, blatantly ignoring the lyrical voice that then tried to soothe away her woes.

"Hush, hush." It said. "You were dreaming. It was just a dream. Calm yourself, _piccola_."

She was annoyed by the voice's stupidity. Could it not see she was under attack? Forcing a frustrated growl out through her teeth, Summer finally opened her eyes to scold the owner of such stupidity.

"You." She breathed, staring up into the deep, heavily hooded eyes of Aro's melancholic brother.

Marcus.

If possible, she felt that his face appeared even more graver than usual.

"I am Marcus, Summer." He murmured softly, though he needn't have bothered. She knew who he was. "I brought you here to recuperate."

She frowned, realising that she was in fact curled up underneath the sheets of a rather large luxurious bed, barely noting the thin, slip-like material that had been placed over her aching adolescent frame – granting her some modesty.

Rubbing roughly at her eyes, she tentatively looked around her. The expanse was entirely new – foreign. Gothic candlelight guarded the ruby lined room, and it's walls housed such finery – trinkets and ornaments galore. Summer couldn't believe her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You are in the room my brother previously spoke of to you." Marcus answered quietly. "This will be your new chamber."

Summer couldn't help but notice that each word seemed to take a dramatic amount of effort on his part, and sympathy had momentarily flooded her her doll-like features, but at the mention of Aro, Summer was suddenly too preoccupied with her own worries to question Marcus about his.

"Aro?" She breathed stiffly, and her gaze flickered frantically 'round the room. "Is... is he – "

"Relax, _little one_," Marcus smiled thinly. "He is not near. I expressed that it might be wiser for both of you to have some time apart. Caius to. We don't want any more accidents like this."

"This was no accident." She whispered, despising the pain that shot through every part of her anatomy as she shifted against the pillows. "They _did _this to me. They – "

"They were not themselves, Summer." He murmured quickly, a haunted look passing slowly over his arched features. He carefully rose from the bed. "You should not blame them."

She glared, outraged. "How can you say that! Did you not see what they did to me! What they've done!"

"Yes." Marcus whispered, and she watched him with expectant orbs as he glided steadily closer to the fire. "I saw them only too clearly. It was utter Bedlam, Summer. I was forced to get four of the guard to pull them off of you."

Summer lowered her gaze. "You shouldn't have bothered... I'll most likely be dead soon anyway."

"Perhaps..." Marcus nodded, somewhat indifferent, but even this notion seemed to bother him on some level. Sighing heavily, he absently fingered a nearby candle-bra. "But the question is; will it be before, or after you tear my coven to sunders?"

"_What_?" She scoffed, gazing perplexedly at his dark, and solemn form.

Marcus digressed.

"The way my brothers behaved yesterday was incredibly out of character – even for Caius." He began quietly, abruptly turning away from the crackling fire to fix his intense gaze on a wondering Summer. "Yes, they have been known to overindulge in the past, but never to the extent that they lose all of their self-control. They are beings that have walked this earth for nearing two millennia, Summer, and yet they have begun to act like nothing but a pair of untrained newborns. They act like this; because of _you_."

Under Marcus' scrutiny, Summer shifted uncomfortably underneath the sheets. "You say it like it's my fault." She whispered brokenly. "But I can't stop the blood that runs through my veins. I can't help smelling like a fricken' sweet factory to you people."

"Can't you?" Marcus' words were less of a question, and more of an accusation, she realised. His face turned, glancing briefly at the door before returning his towering self to her bedside. Solemn once more, he sadly shook his head. "Aro and Caius are forming dangerous attachments to you, Summer – I have seen it. A rope that is both as sticky as it is thick. It binds you together, whether you wish it or not. It is not healthy, and for one so young I feel you will have much to bear because of it."

Her deep emerald orbs sparkled with unspent tears, and she gazed up at him feebly. Her expression pleading.

"Why?" She whispered. "I haven't done anything to make them want... Please... can't you do something?"

"Nothing can be done until we know more." Marcus sighed, this time heading towards the door as he left her bedside. "Your blood is clearly the key... but we must wait to hear from our informants before we proceed with a plan. Despite everything, Aro is still intent on keeping you..."

Summer scoffed, but she remained silent, seeing little point in pointing out the obvious flaw in his words. Aro was intent on keeping her? Of course he fricken' was! He wanted to drain her dry!

"What am I supposed to do now?" She murmured softly, gazing quietly into the fire rather than meet Marcus' heavily shrouded gaze. She was undeniably certain that she would find no comfort there.

He paused in the doorway. "What do you mean?"

"I'm in a lot of pain." She answered stiffly, disliking being so forth coming with him. "Please. Can't you get me anything for it?"

"No." Marcus answered simply. "We do not cater for humans here. You are healing quickly enough. I am sure the pain will be gone by the morrow."

He left after that, his broken words hanging above her like the unwanted blade of an ageing guillotine.

Summer rubbed her neck.

"_Great_." She laughed darkly. "I'll just sit here like a helpless cripple, then, shall I? _Wonderful._"

[-]

It took a long while for Summer to fall back into a heavy slumber, and when she did, her dreams were plagued with the faceless shadows, all baying for her blood.

Several times she woke up screaming, her body drenched in sweat.

Yet now when she woke, the fire had died, and darkness engulfed the room, though Summer could not be completely certain of the time, for heavy burgundy curtains kept her ignorant.

Groaning loudly, she buried her face in the pillows, annoyed with being woken by yet another unwanted dream – she had narrowly missed falling out of bed! Rubbing tiredly at her eyes, Summer would have happily turned over then, and once again attempted sleep, had it not been for the gentle tap of a single presumptuous finger against oak.

She froze, of course, gathering her sheets up to her chest, as she slowly looked back warily over her shoulder.

Aro.

How predictable. She should have known that nothing would keep him from his wants – not even the warning of a brother.

Their eyes met – emerald against ruby – and in a perfect world where fear did not have the most paralysing of effects, Summer would have sprung heroically from the bed, and proceed to either repay Aro for his insidious actions, or run spiritedly from the room.

But this was _not_ a perfect world.

This was real life.

And Summer was only fourteen. A girl. A frightened child.

She could not move, she could not run, and if wide blurry eyes, and a firmly set jaw were all she could offer in the way of bravery – so be it.

"What do you want?" She whispered, unmoving in the dark as she watched his silent form move steadily closer to the bed.

Aro bent low at her words, descending onto the mattress like an overgrown bat. Without thinking, he reached for her hand. "I have not come to harm you, Summer." He murmured softly, smiling lightly at her fruitless attempt to evade his grasp. Aro cupped her slender fingers in his. "My only wish is to speak with you."

"You always say you won't hurt me." Summer replied, her words rushed and weightless as she childishly hugged the coverlets to her torso. She swallowed hard. "You always do..."

Aro waved off her words. "I accept that my actions back in the throne room were inexcusable, _my sweet. _I cannot..._express..._to you how much I regret what happened. I should have shown more control – "

Aro continued on, but Summer tuned out, his words flowing over her head like the gentle flit of wings. Even he, with all his wisdom and skill could not see what had really pained her. What she found so utterly unforgivable. Pride was a sin she wore only too well, and she had allowed that front to drop in the hope that Aro would save her from the clutches of his brother. Fear had made her plead, and he had denied her.

"You should have stopped _him_!" She cried suddenly, violently wrenching herself away from him and his weightless words. Fighting back sobs, she climbed awkwardly off the bed. "I begged you to help, to get him away, and you _attacked_ me! You and Caius, you – "

Summer broke down into sobs, terrified even by the memory, as she clutched desperately at her painful sides, and with a loud gasp she winced obviously against the discomfort.

"Hush, _bambina_." Aro was beside her already, his fingers looping tentatively through her curls, as he pressed his arctic lips to her forehead. "We cannot help being what we are, Summer." He murmured, gently combing through her long chocolate locks. Nuzzling his face into her hair, he sighed heavily. "We are but monsters, _my dear._"

She squirmed uncomfortably. "...I know."

Aro chuckled softly, tilting her chin up to meet his glittering gaze. Stroking her jaw, he shook his head adoringly. "If only you would not fight back, _cara_. I do not think you realise what the rush of adrenaline does to our senses."

She gaped, violently shoving away from him, furious. Summer could not believe he had the nerve to feign pity for her, to pretend he felt even the slightest pang of guilt, when clearly all he cared about was his loss of face. "Then what would you have me do? Just stand there and allow you to take your fill?"

"Perhaps..." Aro watched her with sympathetic eyes, lifting his shoulders as he calmly shook his head. "Would it not be simpler? Allow us your blood, and in return we will watch what we take. Surely it is a fair enough compromise?"

"No." She breathed almost silently. "No, it's not."

"I see."Aro smiled sweetly, his tone suddenly taking on a much more inviting lilt. Brow furrowing thoughtfully, he tilted his head. "What if I were to give you something in return for your hardship? Something I know you want, very, very badly?"

Summer shook her head. The thought of undergoing another ruthless attack at either one of their hands sickened her to the core, and so, defiant, she squared her stance. "Nothing is worth that..."

"Nothing?" Aro echoed quietly, dancing slender white fingers lightly across a book case. "Not even some answers to your mother's death?"

His words sparked hesitation, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You told me you didn't know anything. You said – "

Short laughter cut her off. " – I _lied, my sweet innocent_. Your original suspicions were in fact correct – I am a fountain of knowledge!" He chuckled.

"_What?_" She breathed.

Aro watched her with mocking orbs, his child-like smile only becoming ever more pronounced as the realisation dawned slowly across the young girl's face. Aro had something she wanted, and she had something _he_ wanted. It was the perfect set up, even if he had already decided that informing her of the whole truth might not be the best of plans – no need to give away all his cards too soon, after all.

Besides, s half truth was not entirely deceitful...

"Your blood for your mother, then?" He wondered quietly, chuckling lightly at her reaction as he casually offered out his hand. "Do we have a deal,_ my dear_? I would prefer you consent. To have you not struggling would make it so much easier for me to control my feeding."

Summer did not react straight away, she was too busy weighing up her options in her mind. If Aro knew something about her mom, then surely it _was_ indeed a worthy sacrifice? Hadn't Summer recited her own personal mantra for the past 4 years, that she would give _anything_ to know the truth behind her mom's death? Was her blood really that high a price to pay?

"I have a condition." She said quietly, timidly raising her hand, but not yet touching it to his.

Aro raised an elegantly thin brow. "And that is?"

"Only _you_ can take my blood. I don't want Caius anywhere near me."

Aro laughed. "I do not rule my brother, Summer. I cannot keep from him that which he desires. _Were_ I to intervene, I would have no home left to stand in." He tittered lightly, suddenly grasping her hand in his with some kind of wanton delight. "I will promise you, however, that his feeding from you will not be as often. A fair compromise, no?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well that is all you are getting, _my sweet_."

Summer could feel his eyes on her. The gentle hypnotic stroke of his fingertips running softly over her knuckles, the distraction that enabled her not to meet his gaze. The action was tantalizingly painful to watch, especially when she would have done anything not to be in the room with him – especially alone. She feared him, more than anything, more than Caius in some ways. In fact it was becoming increasingly clear to her that she was merely being toyed with. Aro was giving her an illusion of choice. He wanted to appear diplomatic, to try and gain back some of the control he had lost when he had ferociously attacked her.

She was nothing but a pawn.

"You will take what you want regardless of any _deal_." She murmured, whipping her hand quickly from his grasp. "So, just tell me about my mom. You have no right to keep it from me."

"My, my, such _fire_." Aro breathed, his lips curving into an appreciative smile. "Even in the face of everything you have suffered, you still cling so valiantly to the one defence you have." He grasped her chin gently, bending low so that his sweet breath fanned softly across her face. "I pray that you never lose it."

Summer shuddered under his touch. His scent was glorious – dangerously so. She could suddenly see how easy it must be for his kind to lure in their poor victims, even without their strength and super fast speed. Had she not known the reason and necessity for them all to own such loveliness, she would be beguiled also.

Instead she was sickened.

"I won't." She answered firmly, wriggling defiantly out of his hold. Careful to watch his movements, Summer warily placed herself against the bedside cabinet. "Now," She began quietly. "You were saying about my mom?"

"Of course." Aro inclined his head, clearly amused. "We have a deal, it seems, so where would you like to begin?"

"Seattle." She replied without hesitation. "What happened in Seattle?"

He smiled strangely. "Oh, many things, _little one_. Many, many things..."

R&R!

Wow this took a lot longer than I thought it would! Did not help that my net went down also at one point! I know this is a bit of a filler, but please let me know what you think... I worry so :*(

Thanks to all my reviewers! Hope you got my replies! xxx


	9. Sweet Innocence

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_Vegetarians?_ They don't _kill_ people, then?"

Aro laughed at her shocked expression. "No, _my love._ My old friend Carlisle is very set in his ways. He despises what he is, what we are. He does everything he can to defy it, even going to the extent of simulating what you would call a '_normal' _human life." He shook his head at the idea of it, chuckling lightly to himself as he leant back casually in his chair. "It really is very amusing."

Biting her lip, Summer gazed across the table at Aro with sheer disbelief. These vampires he was speaking of, these _Cullens, _sounded like the characters out of a cliché movie plot. In fact, after everything she had witnessed of the Volturi, it seemed utterly ludicrous to her that these undead creatures had any choice in retaining even some of their lost humanity, let alone creating some sort of warped make-shift family. Had Aro not assured her more than once that these vampires actually existed, she would have insisted he was taking her for a ride.

Instead, she cleared her throat. "What does this have to do with my mom, though?" She asked quietly, not wanting to show how truly desperate she was to hear everything he had to say. Aro had promised her he would share with her what he knew on the subject, but she was not so naïve as to think that he would not try to side-step her questions as much as he possibly could.

"Everything, _my dear_. Everything." He smiled cryptically, observing the tips of his fingers with a sudden interest.

Seconds passed, and Aro watched on contently as Summer shifted awkwardly in her seat, tucking her feet tightly underneath her in an attempt to make herself more comfortable. He did not miss the pained expression the movement brought her, nor had he once missed the worried glances she'd been sending him every time he would fall into a sudden unscheduled silence. Clearly she wanted the information he held just as much as he thought she would.

She could be so terribly predictable sometimes.

"Aro?"

He met her gaze. "Summer?"

"Stop stalling." Her voice was hesitant, fractured.

Aro couldn't help but laugh tauntingly at it's weightlessness.

"I am only thinking, _cara_. _Thought_ isn't such a crime, surely?" He murmured softly, the light of his blood drenched rubies reflecting the firelight menacingly.

Summer's nose wrinkled in agitation. "Depends what you're thinking about."

"Nonsense, _dear one, _always _nonsense!_" He chuckled loudly, clapping his hands in a theatrical fashion. "But now is not the time for such things... you want answers, and I have given you my word." Aro placed his index finger thoughtfully against his chin. "Now where was I?... Ah, yes! The dear Cullens. They upset an extremely unstable vampiress...Victoria, I think her name was."

Summer leant forward eagerly. "What did they do to upset her?"

"They killed her mate. That is enough to incite the wrong kind of anger from one of our kind. We are a very vengeful species."

"What did Victoria do to avenge him?"

"Well, after many failed attempts to end the life of young Edward Cullen's human lover, she decided to raise the bar somewhat by – "

"Did you say _human_?" Summer questioned without thinking. "Is that even possible?"

Aro looked mildly taken aback by her sudden outburst, but he soon regained his composure, smoothly placing a rather airy looking smile onto his handsome features, as he calmly leant forward across the table.

"Of course." Aro breathed softly. "Why would it not be?"

She gazed at him with a caustic expression. "You mean besides the him wanting to kill her part?"

"Ahh, but that it apart of the attraction, _my sweet fledgling._" His teeth flashed brilliantly as he spoke, his fingertips absently stroking the large glittering pendant that rested bravely upon his chest.

The young girl did not approve.

"But," Summer began, her young face screwed up awkwardly with distaste. "That's just stupid."

"Perhaps you are too young to understand the pleasures of such a dangerous entanglement?" He offered carefully, leisurely reclining back once again into his chair. Humming lightly, Aro drummed feather-like fingers against the soft velvet that encased the arm. "Maybe when you are older you will appreciate it's allure..."

But Summer already found herself shaking her head. "I highly doubt it."

He smiled sweetly. "We shall see... Now... where were we?" He clapped his hands abruptly. "Ah yes, Victoria's revenge. Having realised she would not be able to defeat the Cullen's alone, she decided to recruit new allies. She changed a human, trained him, taught him our world, and between the two of them, they created multiple newborn vampires. An army."

"An _army_ of vampires?" Summer repeated, sounding surprised. "Isn't that a little overkill?"

"One would think." Aro tittered, resting his head casually against his headrest. "But then, who are we to rationalise a mad woman's thinking? No, I think in Victoria's head it all made perfect sense, even the threat of the Volturi's wrath did nothing to perturb her."

Summer quirked a brow. "Excuse me?"

"It is against our laws_, dear one_, to create so many newborns in one place. They are impossible to control, and so easily become a threat to the secret of our existence. Sooner or later the humans begin to notice their prescience, and that is when things start to get... _sticky, _shall we say_._"

"In what way?"

"Well, for instance Seattle. During the time of Victoria's newborns, the city was supposedly playing house to a group of so called _serial killers._ Of course, _we_ knew that it was in fact the work of some untrained newborns, but humans can often be so helpfully ignorant in these cases. Sometimes they don't even see what is right in front of their eyes..."

Summer nodded absently in agreement, her gaze settling on nothing in particular as she began to recall the shadows of a memory she had never before thought important enough to remember.

"_Right, Summer, I need to go out again tonight, but I want you to promise me you'll stay here. No wandering off exploring the building, you stay in the flat, got it?"_

"_But mom, I get _bored_! There's nothing to do here."_

"_Do some drawing. It's not safe for you to be out alone. You heard what the news reader said, everybody's a target. I want you off the streets."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I... I have a job to do."_

"_But..."_

"Summer?"

Aro's voice snapped her out of her haze, and she met his bright rubies with slightly confused orbs. _"_Mm?"

"Where did you go, _little one_?"

He gazed at her with freshly sparked interest, and she immediately shook her head, not at all eager to share memories that even she sometimes wished didn't have.

"I remember." She said instead. "I remember it being on the news, the serial killing I mean. All those people... that was _vampires_?"

"Yes... the closest we've come to exposure for a very long while." Aro murmured, though it was clear his thought line wasn't entirely dedicated to this one subject. Something else was distracting him, his wondering expression had Summer suddenly wishing for his talent to read thoughts.

She frowned, sickly bile stroking daggers at her throat as a horrible realisation slowly crawled into the darker depths of her mind.

"Did... did those vampires kill my mom?"

Aro calmly observed her over the top of angled fingertips. "Yes."

"You cannot know that for certain."

"I am afraid I do, _my sweet uccelletto._ I have an old friend that remembers her quite distinctively."

"But, but, how..." Summer shook her head, suddenly silent. The tears that stroked her cheeks where the only indication of what she was truly thinking. Her face was deadpan, void. "How does your friend know?"

Smiling sympathetically, Aro softly clasped his hands. "I do not think the details are something you would want t – "

" – Tell me."

Aro inclined his head. The cool determination in her voice something even he could not find the heart to dismiss. "As you know, all of our kind has an obligation to uphold the secrets of our existence – it is a law we have strictly enforced – even if it means removing a liability that is not directly your concern. Failure to do so makes you party to the act. " He paused, allowing his words to sink in before he continued. "The Cullens rightly took it upon themselves to cover up any conspicuous killings they came upon, although their motives were not entirely _un_selfish..." He chuckled, waving off the thought. "But that is none of your concern, it is in the past. Your mother – Sophia Rosewood – was discovered by Carlisle himself. She had multiple bite marks, her body was completely drained – ravaged. No pathologist would have been able to explain it away on anything logical. He burned her remains."

A gasp passed Summer's lips, but nothing else. Words stuck like swollen apples in her throat, and her stomach churned uncomfortably at the images Aro's words stirred. She weakly dragged herself from her seat.

"I need to go to the bathroom..." She choked, supporting herself against the table as the room's trajectory began to turn precariously against her. "I need to go now."

"I warned you, _love. _This story does not make for easy listening."

He was by her side, then, holding her arms, stopping her from collapsing into a gibbering heap upon the floor.

"How can he be so _sure_. If so many were killed, how does he know the woman he found was _my_ mother!"

She sobbed, knowing her questioning was pointless. She knew her mother had been burnt or incredibly disfigured in some way. That was why the police had not allowed her to see her. Instead they had asked Summer to identify her mom by the bracelet she'd worn, the bracelet that Summer now wore, circled perfectly 'round her pale dimpled wrist.

"Because Carlisle remembers _you_, _my_ _sweetling_. He found your picture in the lining of Sophia's jacket and followed her scent back to your apartment." He breathed quickly, trying to steady her shivering form. "He called the police, and watched over you until they arrived. Being the sentimentalist that he is, you made quite an impression. He was very surprised when he heard me mention your name. No doubt he had expected you to disappear into the ether."

Summer swallowed more bile. "No..."

Still ensnared in Aro's grasp, she continued to shake. His words doing nothing to calm her senses. This was too much, it was all too much. Vampires. Were they fricken' everywhere!? It appeared that they were apparently _destined_ to ruin her life. Oh if only they didn't exist... why couldn't they not _exist! _They were the route cause of everything wrong, they were nothing but leeches, leeches sucking the life and happiness out of everything good and pure. Summer _hated_ them, she hated them more than she'd ever hated anything in her life.

"Get away from me!" She hissed, suddenly ripping herself away Aro's hold.

He stumbled back with a surprised expression, but it soon turned into one of amusement, his clown-like laughter already ringing uncontrollably in her ears as she steadied herself against the chair. She unexpectedly lunged for Aro, knocking him ungracefully to the floor in the space of what could have only been a heartbeat.

"Shut up! _Shut. Up!_" She growled, landing on Aro's chest with an undignified crack.

She straddled him, holding his throat in a firm choke-hold as his body continued to shake with a laughter that stood even her fine hairs to attention.

"So!" He giggled manically, seemingly unbothered by his current position. "_This_ is what it takes to release my little tigress from her cage? I have to say, I'm impressed. Look at you, Summer, the personification of power! Tell me, what exactly is your next move?"

She hesitated. This was a mistake. The topography shifted. The chilled expanse of wooden floor prickled her spine, and suddenly Aro commanded her full attention. He hovered above her, his fingers forming icy shackles 'round her neck, mirroring her previous position. She tried to wriggle out from under his hold, but the attempt was futile, his mocking smirk coiling into one so prominent it could rival even Caius' cruelty.

"Never hesitate before a kill, Summer." He breathed, his cool breath washing sweetly over her face. "That one small moment is all your enemy needs to catch you off guard."

Aro's fingers tentatively brushed her hair away from her forehead, his hands forming a gentle cradle around her face as he lightly pressed his scarlet-tinged lips to the bridge of her nose.

Summer recoiled from the affection.

"We are monsters, Summer. We know no better." Aro whispered, slowly tracing the young contours of her features.

She closed her eyes, unable to watch his hungry gaze continue to drink her in. Her anger seemed to abandon her under his touch, realising that emotions were treacherous, as the icy pressure of fear began to tug painfully at her heart, and the fire she had found before soon cooled and coiled into the shape of child-like weakness.

"You are precious, _little one_." Aro purred appreciatively, stroking lightly at her jaw. He chuckled softly. "A young beauty lost amongst the beasts" His fingertips ran down her bare arms, then, leaving a pathway of tantalizing goosebumps in their wake as he brought her hands together in a gesture of prayer. "We will ruin you in time, _my love_, and for that I truly am sorry. I will miss the spark innocence that lights your gaze."

Shaking his head regretfully, he sighed, lightly planting a chaste kiss on both of her palms before finally flitting to his feet.

Summer warily followed suit. Watching him with wide doe eyes, as she righted the white slip she wore for propriety's sake. Though thankful he had not drunk from her, she was certain she had not enjoyed the small show of affection any more than if he had sunk his vicious teeth into her jugular.

"Are you finished?" She brought herself to ask, just a tad too bitterly. She was glad to hear however that her voice did not shake.

"We are." Aro inclined his head, absently rubbing the soft felt of his chair, as he gazed longingly into the fire. "You must be tired." He noted suddenly. "You will rest. You have enough to think about for now."

Summer frowned. "Is there more then?"

"Barely." He shrugged. "All that is left to discuss,is what is to eventually be done with you... but we cannot decide that until we have the information we require."

"...Oh."

Aro turned and made his way to the door, pausing in it's wake to cast his long gaze over her confused stance. "Demetri will be down to fetch you when you are dressed in the morning. I have something I would like to show you, if you would like to do me the honour?"

She pursed her lips. "Do I have a choice?"

"Why? Are you otherwise engaged?" Aro quirked an amused brow, and her mouth pressed into a long firm line. He laughed. "I thought not. Shall we say eleven? Do try not to be late."

Summer folded her arms protectively across her chest. Like she had the chance to be...

**R&R! (It's easy peasy now to leave a comment. LOVE IT!)**

**I know, its been a while. But I have been moving, such is my excuse. Hope you like the new update. Let me know. Sweet dreams, chickens! xxx**


	10. Surprises

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

Summer stared absently out of her chamber window, her eyes settling longingly on the the trees and plant life that found themselves happily caught in the playful Autumn winds. The sun that morning had decided to hide itself behind some partial heavy cloud, but that didn't stop Summer wanting more than anything to be apart of it – to feel the warm Tuscan breeze on her face. Just to smell the fresh air instead of the musky, damp, darkness that surrounded her within these walls, would be more joy than she could be bare.

She glanced over her shoulder at the small alarm clock that had at some point found its way onto her bedside table during the night.

10:57... Demetri would be here soon. The realisation didn't exactly put a spring in her step.

However she had been a good girl. She had got up and got ready, all by eleven. She had even slid on one of her new dresses.

Aro would be pleased.

Summer laughed bitterly at the idea. As if Aro's happiness was anywhere near the top of her priorities, but she had unfortunately recently come to learn that if she smiled and did as she was told, her life inside these cold stone walls could become a lot easier. She really did not want a repeat of what had happened in the throne room... Aro and Caius... it couldn't happen again. It wouldn't. Her sanity would not survive it. Hell, her _body_ might not survive it. She couldn't risk her life like that again, not if she was going to entertain thoughts of one day breaking out of Dracula's castle...

And she was.

If the events of the previous evening had taught her anything, it was that she _could_ defend herself. She could be strong, fast. Even if she didn't have enough strength to defend herself from _them_, she could at least use her new found skills to get out, and run as fast as her pale scrawny legs could carry her, straight back to Seattle, where this whole heart wrenching mess began.

So yes, for now she would play nice. For now she would smile. Being spoilt and defiant didn't seem to be getting her anywhere, even if it was soothing her ego. Rolling over like some dutiful dog wasn't something she had ever been taught to play, but she was going to have to if she wanted the Volturi to lower their guard. Of course, they liked her fear, that was something she didn't have to try and show, so she was certain _that_, coupled with a more than compliant attitude might help swing things her way a bit.

It would at least give her time to gather information, and figure out a plan... she hoped so anyway.

The door sounding snapped her out of her thoughts, and pulling herself cautiously to her feet, she tip-toed over, cracking the oak ajar with a slight, hesitant hand.

Her emeralds found Demetri smiling warmly down at her through the slight gap in the frame, and she nervously bit her lip.

"Good morning, Miss Rosewood. Are you ready to take your leave?" He placed a gloved hand lightly against the door, and she allowed him to creak it wide enough for her to slip out into the hall.

"You're very prompt. It's barely a second passed eleven." She noted awkwardly, hugging her arms tightly as she turned to follow Demetri up the hall. The guard smiled crookedly down at her.

"My masters do not like to be kept waiting, and I do not like to disappoint."

Summer frowned. "You know, for people that have an unlimited amount of the stuff, you sure are stifler's for time."

"For _routine_." He corrected her chuckling. "Time... the masters barely notice it's passing, but routine helps to keep an order to things. It helps us stay grounded, to keep our minds sharp."

"I think for some of you that ship has sailed." Summer grumbled, eyeing her surroundings with a sudden mistrust. It seemed to be getting lighter. "Where are we going anyway?"

Smirking, but Summer wasn't sure at what, Demetri suddenly lead her down a steep stairwell. "I'm not allowed to say, Aro wants it to be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"I think you'll like this one."

"Want to bet on that?" She continued drily, suddenly slowing as she began to feel the almost forgotten brush of air, sweeping heavenly across her cheeks.

Summer ignored Demetri's chuckles, wondering bizarrely if someone had read her thoughts from afar, and was simply playing with her now, taunting her with the idea that the outside was not such a far away place after all.

Demetri stopped.

"Here we are." He had paused in front of some royal, overly complex tapestry. It hung precariously from the high stone ceiling, the heavy material swaying drunkenly against it's restraints.

_Wait...swaying?_

Smiling at her waiting expression, Demetri politely pulled the tapestry to one side, revealing a large archway that hugged a rather ancient iron gate. He motioned for Summer to go through, and she complied, reaching out innocently for the rusted metal. Her fingers looped tentatively 'round the gate's handle, and with a loud protesting groan it creaked open.

"Why have you brought me here?" Summer whispered, her eyes squinting painfully against the morning sun.

"Master Aro wished it." He replied simply.

Demetri guided her out of the shadows, but he did not follow. Instead he turned back the way they came, with only the slightest of waves as a farewell parting.

Unbothered by her lack of footwear, Summer stepped cautiously out onto the the lawn, turning her face to the sky with a loud content sigh. She felt released finally. As if waking from a long, and terrible nightmare. It was like being somewhere else, somewhere beautiful and good. A place where monsters did not exist, because this courtyard, this tiny piece of heaven, could not possibly be part of the evil and sinister doings that went on inside the four walls that surrounded it. Not with it's bold grass, dusted innocently with daisies, not with it's warn, but somehow magical fountain, that's water's song danced on tip-toe through your ears. The small cherubs that gazed at her from tall trees, and neatly kept rose bushes would never allow devils in their garden, you could see it in their chubby little faces, and mischievous smiles.

No, this garden was pure. It was beautiful.

Looking around, and seeing no sign of Aro, Summer decided that this was the perfect opportunity to go off and to explore. She might even come across a possible escape route. After all, this looked like the kind of place where miracles could happen.

_From their window high above, the brothers watched the girl frolic about playfully in the garden below. Identical smirks bent their perfect features, both as arrogant as they were handsome. Something about the looks they gave each other suggested an insidious nature, yet their sweet young guest continued ignorantly in her antics. She did not know she was the subject of their stares, she did not know how tightly they truly held her strings. Everything was planned, everything was done in accordance with what their intentions were for her. She was nothing but a naïve puppet, unaware of how practised her puppeteers were in the art of manipulation. _

"_She seems well enough." Caius murmured, sliding his cold finger slowly down the window pane. "I do think Marcus may have exaggerated matters."_

"_Perhaps." Aro chuckled. "But her healing rate has certainly accelerated. She is getting stronger."_

"_Too strong."_

"_Indeed." _

_The brother's fell silent again, watching as their little bird found her way eagerly over to the pond._

"_Still," Caius continued quietly. "Groom her now why she is young, and there is no reason why she shouldn't become the loyalist of pets." Tutting, he smoothly straightened the lining of his jacket. "I do not foresee any issues as long as she is kept in check." _

"_Omniscient as ever, brother." Aro smirked. _

_Leaning forward, he peered more closely out of the window, smiling as the child teetered precariously over the edge of the water. "But our little one is wrapped heavily in mystery, who knows what kind of power she may possess... certainly, a delightful gem for our collection."_

"Your_ collection, brother, but you are right, she is a fun amusement to pass the time."_

"_I _meant_ for her rarity." Aro replied pointedly. "But if you must turn things so vulgar, then who am I not to agree."_

_Laughing lightly at Caius' suddenly hungry expression, Aro turned, gliding silently down the corridor, eager for the chance to play master to his little pet once more._

* * *

Giggling lightly Summer made her way over to the pond. Brushing her hair away from her face, she was happy to see the sun glistening shamelessly off of its surface, as her dainty toe tested the stability of a nearby stepping stone. Trusting it's foundations, Summer jumped up onto it, balancing with her arms as she made her way easily across the water's walkway.

Hopping down, she sat contently at the waters edge, frowning lightly when the sun suddenly became engulfed in cloud. It threw a murkier atmosphere over the landscape. The magic of everything disappeared, and she was left feeling oddly chilled.

It was only when she heard a familiar humming, that her head whirled 'round, and standing idly behind her was none other than the person she'd arranged to meet. Aro. Figures that with his arrival should come darkness. As if he were the devil himself, Aro's prescience had turned her beautifully sweet expanse sour.

"Enjoying yourself, _piccola_?" He tilted his head wonderingly, and carefully, Summer got to her feet, annoyingly remembering her solemn promise to herself that she would play nice.

Exerting every effort, she forced her lips into a small smile. "It's nice to be outside."

"I thought you might appreciate some fresh air. A growing young woman should not be kept in the dark confines of an ancient castle too long." He chuckled lightly. "Do you feel better for being out here?"

She glanced around once at her green surroundings. She didn't have to lie. "I did, yes."

"Did?" He echoed with a knowing smile. "What influence has caused your mood to change I wonder?"

Swallowing hard, Summer what as he continued to take slow, purposeful steps towards her, and her fingers curled into tight, dainty fists at her sides as she forced herself to keep her stance.

"The sun is gone." She invented quietly. "I'm just disappointed."

"Yes it is a shame." Aro nodded, glancing idly up at the sky. "I had hoped it would stay out for you..." He sighed. "Never matter, there will be plenty of opportunities for you to enjoy the garden."

Resting his ruby gaze on her troubled features, Aro smiled slyly, reaching out arctic fingers to her rose tinged cheek, ignoring her discomfort as he brushed his knuckles slowly across her skin, descending until he found the angry white scars that patterned her throat – his mark of ownership. He carefully traced the outline of one, enjoying the raising crescendo of her heart rhythms as he continued to toy arrogantly with her fears.

"You are wearing one of your new dresses." He murmured, his cool breath falling lightly over her temple. "I did not think you liked them?"

"I never said that." She stammered meekly, trying to find the strength she had found the night before, when she had knocked him oh-so violently to the ground.

She found only fear.

"You may as well have." He chuckled, his fingertips now following the thin strap of her dress. "Still," He breathed. "It is your birthday in a few days, there will be ample opportunity to lavish you with new wears."

Summer blinked. She had completely forgotten about her birthday since she'd mentioned it to Chelsea. Not that she ever really celebrated it anyway. The past five years had mainly consisted of her brooding darkly in some foster family's corner, the queen of anti-socialism. She doubted that this year would be any different.

"I don't have birthdays." She told him pointedly, her nerves suddenly sparking as she realised how close his teeth were to her jugular. "What are you doing?" She started, jumping back with a frightened expression. She shook her head, catching herself before her fear overran her. "Look, why have you brought me here?"

Summer didn't want this. She didn't want weird confusing situations where puzzle pieces didn't fit into their allotted slots. At least when she was trapped inside the castle things were making sense. Prisoner of an evil vampire was an understandable situation. An evil vampire suddenly talking about your birthday, offering presents, and presenting heavenly gardens was not.

"Whatever do you mean, _dear one?_" He chuckled, amused. "Can I not give you gifts? Offer you a peace of paradise, however small it might be?"

He gestured indifferently to the garden, and Summer furiously shook her head. Her calm façade melting from an unexpected tide of boiling rage.

"I don't _want_ your _gifts_! I don't know why you would think that I would want _anything_ from you."

Aro tilted his head, smirking proudly, and she rushed forward with fury.

"You think I don't know what your trying to do?" She accused hotly. "The little head games you've got planned? I'm not stupid, I'm smart enough to realise that everything you have done so far has had a secret agenda to it. I'm sure today is no different."

"Ha, ha! I have underestimated you again, it seems." He laughed happily, catching her arm as she made to run away. Aro pulled her in closer. "Although_, _Summer, perhaps he who is without sin should cast the first stone..."

"_What?_" She winced, gasping as pain shot cruelly through her arm. His hold on her was vice-like.

"You know what I mean, _cara_." He continued silkily. "Your darling attempt at playing nice. Did you really think you would be able to keep it up?" He tittered loudly, unbothered by her writhing body. "You barely lasted five minutes, _my sweet!_ Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Imagine how dull you would be without that fire in your belly?"

He made for her throat, but she lashed out, throwing her fist straight into his gut. The attack caught Aro off guard, and she was abruptly freed. Summer wasted no time, of course. She ran, she ran back to the safety of the archway, with its lockable iron gate, and restrictive passageways. Only her sanctuary did not offer her the safety she had hoped, as when she fluidly rounded the corner, she flew straight into the unwanted arms of yet another monster. Aro's fairer counter-part.

"Caius!" She cried out. Fighting viciously as he reflexively wrapped his spider-like fingers firmly 'round her neck .

Laughing cruelly, he purposefully lowered his lips to her ear. "Oh good, I had so worried you had forgotten me, _fantoccio._"

She sobbed.

"No, no, there will be time for tears later. Now you must be strong... Ahh, _Aro_."

Through her tear blurred gaze, Summer could make out the Volturi leader as he casually made his way under the archway. His wide haunting smile obvious even with her impaired vision.

"How good it is to see you, _dear one_." Aro greeted Caius warmly. "I see you have found my little runaway."

His jubilant gaze found Summer's and she shivered despite his forced serenity. She had come to learn in these passing weeks that Aro was never more dangerous, then when he was happy.

"Oh yes." Caius smirked, unconcerned with her discomfort as she winced against his grip. "If little Summer continues to refuse to behave herself, Aro, then perhaps a bridle of some kind is in order? We can't have her getting lost, can we?"

The delight in his voice sickened Summer.

"Perhaps, you are right..." Aro murmured agreeably, stroking his fingertips slowly along her jaw as he readily watched her for a reaction. When she gave him nothing, he refocused back on Caius. "So what has brought you to the gardens today, _dear brother_?"

"Some quite interesting news, Aro." He replied lightly. "I thought you might like to know that Jane and Santiago have returned with your guest."

"_Really_? So soon? Well that is _wonderful!_" Aro clapped happily. "Does Jane feel the effort was worth it?"

"I believe so, she was certainly eager to show us her find."

Aro nodded, his eyes sparkling with adoration. "She is such a relief to me. So very loyal." His gaze fell once again on Summer. "I believe you will join us now, _my sweet_. I am sure you will love to hear what our guest has to say." He turned to Caius. "Shall we, brother?"

"Of course."

Caius bowed his head slightly, allowing Aro to lead the way with the smallest of smirks. It wasn't very often he was in a good mood, but then again it wasn't very often that Caius had new amusements to play with. Let Aro have his histories, his collections, all Caius wished was that he could enjoy them when the urge presented itself. Summer shoved pointlessly against him as he dragged her along, and he chuckled lowly.

When this meeting was over, she would certainly provide his evening with some more beguiling entertainment.

**R&R!**

**I know! A long time before an update... again! All I ask is that your patient, I am trying to update some stories this weekend. So stay tuned please! Let me know whether you liked this chappy ;) it'll only take two sec! Love you reviewers, I appreciated every single one! xxxxx**


	11. Story Time

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

Caius held Summer tight in his grip, smirking as he followed Aro silently through the ancient corridors of the castle. Her heart rate was erratic, and despite every effort, each of her attempts to wriggle free were easily warned off, when Caius' icy stone palms crushed down on her feather-like bones.

Yes they protested painfully, yet somehow they did not break.

The discomfort did nothing to perturb her, however, his third warning actually caused her to cry out, earning a rather amused smile from Aro as his teeth flashed white at her over his shoulder. Chuckling quietly, he shook his head and sighed.

"Behave yourself, _sweet one_, and Caius would not have to harm you." He scolded affectionately, brushing odd paintings with the tips of his fingers. "Although, brother," He added in after thought. "Perhaps you could be a little gentler. We do not want her appearing ravaged in front of our guest."

"I have never been one to care for appearances." Caius murmured suggestively, squeezing her arms as attestation.

Summer looked up at him fearfully, then, frightened of what he might feel the urge to do, what he was _capable_ of. He smiled mockingly down at her, his ruby eyes laughing with a jubilant fire, as he revelled in her fear.

She shuddered.

"Ah! Here we are!" Aro announced abruptly, seizing the iron handles of the large doors Summer had come to both despise and fear over her time there.

Today was no exception.

"Off you go puppet." Caius sneered, shoving her harshly through the archway.

Summer stumbled hazardously forwards, but she did not fall. Her eyes were firmly trained on the two vampires stood rigidly in the centre of the room. A man and woman, both with the same characteristic crimson eyes, and both with ivory skin that looked as if it had once known a rich sun. They did not look happy to be there, and yet somehow, the male managed to look even less happy when his steel features spotted Summer.

"No..." He breathed, suddenly flashing toward her. His furious gaze searched her own hungrily, and Summer fought the urge to cower. "It is not possible...not even you could..." His head suddenly whipped to Aro. "Where did you find it?"

"_It, _Amun_?_" Aro echoed, laughing. "That is not a very polite way to speak of our _uccellino_."

Amun scoffed with disbelief, and Summer allowed Aro to guide her pass him and his dark haired friend with a firm hand toward the dais, after all, she was more than happy to sit in safety between her captors if it meant her throat stayed intact. Marcus barely spared her a glance as she passed him, and yet contrastingly the strangers did not take their eyes off her. This didn't exactly calm Summer, and so; without even thinking, she carefully scooted herself closer to the ornate chair where Aro sat. Better the devil you know, as they say.

Aro sat back contently in his throne, happy to let the uncomfortable silence reign on as he leisurely tucked his leg over one knee. He sighed loudly, and in a gesture of what Summer supposed was friendship, he raised his arms out briefly in front of him.

"It is so lovely to see you, Amun, and your darling mate... no Benjamin I see. I do hope he is well?" His questioned lingered like an unwanted smell, and Amun's jaw twitched.

Apparently something about what Aro said had touched a nerve, and knowing the ancient as she did, Summer was certain that it was likely always intended to do so.

"No..." Amun began slowly, still unable to take his eyes off her. "Benjamin and his mate have decided to go off alone for now. Young spirits, you know how it is." Amun paused briefly, before taking a tentative step forward, unable to give Aro any more of his attention as he slowed to a stop at the edge of the dais.

"This is Summer, Amun." Aro introduced pleasantly, finally acknowledging his guest's true interest.

"When your guard spoke of her, I barely believed it was possible." Amun whispered, stepping closer still to Summer. "Even now I cannot believe what my senses are telling me."

"Yes..." Aro breathed in agreement. "It does seem quite impossible. A human with almost half our strength and skills." His cold fingers curved around her face, and he carefully lifted her chin . "_Magnificent._" He smiled proudly, eventually releasing her as he turned his attention back to Amun. "Is she not?"

"She is a danger, Aro. To _all _of us." He murmured lowly, desperate to get his point across. "She must be destroyed. She must not be allowed to mature."

"Peace, old friend. You're frightening the poor child." Aro chuckled, gesturing lightly at Summer, as she shrunk fearfully to her keepers side. "Now," He smiled. "Why don't we all calm down, and you show me exactly what has upset you so?"

Aro offered out his hand, but Amun did not take it, instead he stepped back, shaking his head as he made his way back pointedly to the centre of the room, where he stood protectively in front of his female counter part.

"I would prefer to tell you in my own words, if you wouldn't mind... _old friend._" His words were bitter as he spoke, and Summer heard the gentle beginnings of laughter in Aro's chest, as he calmly allowed his arm to drop back down to its rest.

"If that is what you wish." Aro sighed, barely hiding his amusement. He gestured excitedly. "Please, go ahead, my brothers and I have always enjoyed a thrilling tale."

Summer glanced at Marcus and Caius... she had a suspicion that Aro might have been exaggerating somewhat. Neither looked all that thrilled. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever seen Caius looking so pissed off...

"If I tell you, you must promise me you will destroy it." Amun growled abruptly. "You of all people must understand that we cannot permit dangers to our kind. It is your duty to safeguard _all_ vampires, not just yourselves."

"Amun, Amun," Aro crooned silkily. "While I do believe you have our kind's best interests at heart, I cannot presume to know _anything_ that may warrant the destruction of this child, just as _you_ cannot presume to know where _our_ responsibilities lye." He laughed coldly. "Only an arrogant fool would think to advise where they know nothing... and you are not a fool, _are _you, Amun?"

"No Aro." Amun answered quietly. "I am not. Which is why I must insist, that you – "

"_Get on with it!" _Caius' steely tone snapped across, causing Summer's head to whirl 'round. "You have wasted enough of our time with pointless warnings. Say your piece, or I will have Jane get it out of you the hard way."

The dead child grinned eagerly, but was soon disappointed when Amun decided to play along.

"Fine." He said softly. "If that is what you wish."

His burning gaze once again settled on a silent Summer, who, despite her current worried state, was actually quite eager to hear what he thought her to be. It didn't seem real that she could be anything other than '_just Summer_', that she could really be _special_ like Aro had implied, and when Amun had suggested that she was even _dangerous_, it had strangely excited her.

If what Amun had been rambling about was true, then he had cracked open a door to new possibilities, new truths for Summer.

It was very exciting, even in the current circumstances she was living in.

And so, Amun cleared his throat. "Her kind has many names..." He began quietly. "Much like ourselves. The ancient Greeks named them The Amazons, though it was not strictly females, as their legend suggested. My people thought them to be direct descendants of the goddess Sekhmet, superior warriors that had been blessed with the gift of accelerated healing. They protected the Pharaohs, the land, and during their time, they were respected as an ancient, and powerful race."

Aro leant forward in his chair. _"Were?"_

Amun nodded. "Being what they were, they quickly became a natural enemy to our kind. Though we did not share the same food source, they did not approve of our dietary habits. They thought us demons, _monsters_ of the underworld... They martyred themselves, believing as they did, that it was their responsibility to protect the humans, the _world_ from evil aberrations such as us. It was before my time, but according to my maker, our kinds were at war for longer than anyone cared to remember."

"_We _have never heard of anything like this." Caius breathed coldly. "Two millennia, and not even a whisper of such a species. Why is that do you suppose?"

"Genocide." Amun answered simply. "Our kind destroyed as many as they could find. They were persecuted across the world, hunted until all that remained was a select few. Those that were left were made examples of, of course – taken into slavery."

"Why?" Aro wondered, with a casual gesture of his hand. "If they were such a liability, why keep them alive at all?"

Amun swallowed hard, pulling his gaze away from Summer now. "The blood."

Her hand went to her throat instinctively. Nothing but hardened scars were evidence of her keeper's attacks, and yet the traumatic memory was enough to keep it fresh in her mind for the rest of her days. Had the call of the crimson tides beneath, really been too much to ignore?

"What about her blood?" Caius questioned harshly, snapping Summer rudely out of her thoughts.

Amun smiled. "It is unlike anything you have ever tasted, no? Stories suggest that it is an ambrosia like no other."

"The food of the gods?" Aro tittered airily. "How apt."

"It is a curse as much as it is a gift." Warned Amun. "It's taste cannot be rivalled. You wil find that normal humans do not satisfy your thirst. It is like lighting a match after embracing the fires of the sun, the ache will destroy you. Madden you. You cannot con – "

"Do not tell us how to live our lives, Amun." Caius drawled impatiently, rising from his chair. "Just because your master's will power was akin to a frightened mouse, does not mean we will all share their weakness."

"But – "

"_Enough!_" He hissed. "I have tired of your stories." He turned violently to his brother. "Aro be done with this, what could we possibly learn from this fools incompetence?"

"A lot, brother, or having you not been listening again?" He smiled airily, making Caius' mood even darker.

It was clear to anyone watching that the raven-haired vampire's mind was at work. A delicate finger tracing his bottom lips as time ticked slowly through the hour glass, and then suddenly, he flew up from his seat.

"Summer, come and let Amun take a proper look at you." He crooned, offering her his hand. She refused it instantly. "Now, _my sweet_, there is no need to be so shy. I said _stand_."

Fearing she had little choice in the matter, Summer cautiously got to her feet. They appeared to find a life of their own as she slowly made her way into the centre of the room. Not five steps stood between her and the strange vampire pair, and she was glad that Aro kept a watchful eye on her, though he had not chosen to follow her to the large circular grate.

"What exactly do you expect me to do, Aro?" Amun murmured quietly, gazing at her with private interest. "I have told you what you wanted to know, and I have given you my warning. There is nothing more to be said."

"Just look at her, please, old friend. Look at her, and then tell me what you see."

Amun scoffed, but he did as Aro asked. Tilting his head thoughtfully to one side has he properly took in her appearance for the first time.

"She is young, but she is not far off full maturity." He murmured, stepping carefully closer. Summer fought to keep herself from running. "Her eyes have yet to change, they will turn a rare blue when she reaches adulthood."

Amun was so close now, she could feel the chill of his body, and suddenly she gasped loudly as his icy fingers shot out and viscously encircled her throat. Starring at her intently, he frowned. "She has not reached full capacity yet, either." He said quietly, giving her the coldest of glares. "She should have been able to stop that attack."

"Excellent, excellent!" Aro sang loudly, now descending onto the room. "Very clear observations. You would agree that she is of no danger, _currently_, then?"

"Is the chance worth taking?" Amun growled, grudgingly releasing the child back to her keeper. "She is a time bomb, Aro."

The ancient shrugged. "What is life without a little risk." He laughed indifferently. "Ah, but there is one question you still have yet to answer for me."

"And that is?"

"This young one was nothing more than human when she entered into our midst." He murmured softly, and Summer cringed as his fingertips suddenly traced her throat. "It was not until our dear Alec bit her, that the changes began to occur... do you have an explanation?"

"I am afraid I do not." Amun murmured evenly. "I have no recollection of ever hearing of such a thing... perhaps the venom awoke a dormant gene?"

Aro nodded, considering. "Perhaps." He tentatively took Summer's chin into his hold, forcing her to meet his scarlet gaze, as he smiled a Cheshire-cat's grin. "Oh, _cara, _what am I to do with you? You are the personification of innocence, and yet my friend tells me to fear you, and destroy all your perfect loveliness... such a _waste._"

He released her, and worried tears stung her eyes as his attention fell back to the two remaining ancients upon the dais.

"Well, brothers? Shall we take the time to counsel? I would love to hear your thoughts."

Aro contently glided over to meet Caius and Marcus, his arms wide with outstretched hands, as if he meant to embrace them. Turning his palms up as he reached the dais, they each pressed a long, skeletal finger to his skin, allowing silence to rule loudly as the floor eagerly awaited their decision.

For Summer, it was the longest thirty seconds of her life.

**R&R!**

**OMG! So many positive reviews! Thank you so much! I really hope you enjoy this chappy update! I will get round to replying to all you lovely people tomorrow :) **

**But special thanks to:**

XxSong Of The NightxX

compa16

x-Scarlett Feather-x

ShiroKoneko82

victoria cullen30

HermioneandMarcus

Dani Jones

Petals Open to the Moon


	12. No Fighting

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

The girl, with all her loveliness and child-like demure, stood in the centre of the immortal's domed hell with a sense of numbness that burned like weighted irons through to her core.

The throne room was silent, and Summer was only vaguely aware of the two strangers – Amun, and his partner – her attention mainly held by the three ancients in silent conversation upon the dais. Aro, with his power to read minds through a single touch, listened patiently to the thoughts of his brothers, as they melted into his palms through the tips of a single finger.

She could not fathom what they might be saying. A million tiny sparks of light held their opinions, and they were what would decide her fate. Should they allow her to live, or should she be destroyed? What had led her to this point where all that stood between her; and death, were three beings that would gladly call her a meal?

The Volturi had lived hundreds of lifetimes... would they even allow her one?

"Thank you brothers." Aro spoke suddenly, his voice a soft sighing. "That was quite illuminating."

The three finally separated, returning to their seats as if they never left. Summer clenched her little fists at her sides, her face firm with fearful anticipation, as Aro's gaze settled on her with knowing orbs.

For a moment no one spoke. It was Amun that eventually broke the quiet.

"Well?" He demanded softly, careful not to over step his boundaries. "What have you decided?"

Aro clasped his thin hands together, his features politically fair as he stared out unseeing onto the room.

"My brother's and I feel that this child; though she holds the possibility of danger, does not present one to us at this place in time. It would be an act of undeniable... _cruelty_, to take her young life from her now, when she has done nothing of notable damnation."

Amun immediately began to protest. "No.. you are making a mistake!" He growled, all at once forgetting himself. He turned on his heels, pointing a long feral finger at Summer's small shaken form. "She is but one, Aro, but what if she breeds? She could fester our world with her seed. Time could lead to another epidemic!"

Aro tittered, amused, but Summer was repulsed by his words, how dare he talk about her like she was some vile, disgusting creature? Who was _he_ to judge_ her_?

"How _dare _you." She hissed, "You know nothing about me!"

Summer lunged forward, she hadn't quite thought out what she was going to do, but before she could even reach Amun, Demetri was at her side, holding tight onto her arms to prevent her from doing any damage – physical or otherwise.

"You see?" Amun gestured. "She is a loose cannon. How will you control her when she matures?"

"We have our ways, Amun." Aro smiled softly, clearly entertained by the scene that had unfolded. "I'm sure you remember..." The threat, if there was one, was quiet on the air, but it affected the Egyptian immortal enough to make him appear disturbed to the watching audience, and Aro continued on as innocently as he could. "As for the other, there certainly is no fear of her breeding, she will always be closely watched."

Amun didn't look pleased with Aro's words, and he certainly didn't appear consoled, and in that moment, nobody took notice of little Summer held firmly in Demetri's arms, nobody took notice of the dark look of dread that suddenly filled her delicate features. Cold realisation had dawned on her, then. Suddenly she knew that between the choice of death, and some form of warped life with the Volturi, the consequences wouldn't be that much different, and she wondered whether them sparing her life really was such a good thing after all...

"You have made your decision, I have given you my advice... there is nothing left to be said." Amun's head hung heavily, and for a moment, his cold eyes met Summer's, and she could not remember ever receiving so much hate in one look. Slowly, he turned back to the leaders, and his hand looped protectively through his mate's. "Kebi and I will take our leave now... I trust that is acceptable to you?"

"Of course, old friend." Aro smiled warmly. "It has been such a pleasure seeing you again. Maybe next time we shall visit you?"

Amun inclined his head, but his jaw was held firm, and the pair of them slowly made their way from the room, the only reminder that they were ever there, the dark, and heavy atmosphere that had fallen awkwardly onto the room. Of course, Aro would not let it settle for long.

"Well that was an intriguing debate, was it not brothers?"" He chuckled lightly, his gaze flicking idly between the two.

Caius rolled his eyes. "I still think you should have killed him a millennia ago. Amun leaves much to be desired."

"Ah yes." Aro giggled. "But it does so amuse me to toy with him. What about you, Marcus? Have you enjoyed your afternoon?"

"Mmm." Marcus nodded indifferently, and to Summer's surprise, his eerily sad gaze fell on her, piercing through like icy waters. "This must be a lot for the child to take in, Aro..." He murmured quietly. "Perhaps a small reprieve would be appropriate? She must want to reflect..."

"Of course, of course!" Aro sang, as if he should have already thought of it himself. "How selfish of me. Demetri? Be a dear and escort Summer back to her room. I will be up to see her later."

The guard bowed his head in recognition, but before he could steer Summer toward the door, another ancient was to speak.

"Wait." Caius' cold tone echoed seamlessly across the room. "Aro?"

Summer turned, and watched with growing unease as Caius suddenly stood and pressed his pale palm to his brother's now outstretched hand. They held onto each other firmly, and she found their gazes unblinkingly as the two vampires held their silent conversation. Finally they let go, and Aro turned to Demetri, with a face that Summer could have have sworn echoed an almost child-like disappointment.

"Demetri, instead could you please escort Summer to Caius' chambers. You may leave her there unattended."

Once again Demetri bowed his head, and Summer's sense of unease ease turned immediately to a sense of down right terror, as her chaperon began to steadily lead her from her keepers company. It didn't help that she was able to catch Caius' demon-like smirk just as the doors shut soundlessly behind them.

"_Please_." She begged as soon she thought they were out of earshot. "Please don't take me there."

Demetri glanced down at her, his expression smooth. "It is my master's wish, I have no right to deny him."

"But you don't _want_ to take me, do you?" Summer guessed, fighting the urge to drag her feet as they descended quickly down into darker halls.

"I want my masters to be pleased."

"Demetri, _please_." She was almost crying now, and hanging onto his arm was all she could do in protest. "You don't know what he's like, what he'll do to me!"

"I do, Summer, I do..." He stopped, and the girl felt a short sense of relief that he might have finally seen sense. Unfortunately her relief disappeared when he instead guided her through a door that lead into an even darker room. A room with arched ceilings and a cold expanse.

Caius' chambers were larger than her own, she realised, and like its owner it held no warmth. Though books lined the walls the texts did not look inviting, and only harsh seats by an abnormally large fireplace looked as if they offered any comfort.

Stone, and iron were the main speakers, and Summer couldn't help but gaze with unhidden fear at the various weapons, and torture devices that had been displayed like ornamental trinkets upon the walls and scattered mantels about the room.

With nothing but dim candlelight to light her way, Summer felt more lost than ever.

"Please don't leave me here." She whispered. "Please..."

She turned her tear blurred gaze up to Demetri's unreadable face, and thought she saw the depths of pity swimming in his eyes. Smiling grimly, he cupped her cheek in his gloved hand, and Summer tried to find some comfort from it.

"Don't fight." He warned her quietly. "It will only encourage him."

They were the only words of advice he gave her, and as she heard the soft click of an iron lock echo mockingly pass her ears, a loud sob erupted from her throat. She quickly stifled it between tiny fairy-like fingers, however, and gathering the best of her nerve about her, she ventured further into the room.

Summer found a writing desk which refused to open; even though the draw did creak precariously in her hold, but she thought it best not to anger Caius with broken belongings as soon as he entered the room. Later she found a pair of swords that after closer inspection, she realised were covered in long dried blood, and not the rust she had originally thought. It was difficult to pinpoint an item in the room which_ didn't_ disturb her beyond repair, and it was only as she was searching through a forgotten corner, that she came across a painting hidden; without love, behind a heavy tapestry, forgotten by everything but time.

It was of a woman, and whoever had painted her had done a most awe inspiring job. Her hair almost glowed against the night-time back drop, a golden illumination that was bright against her pale features. She was vampire, Summer realised, and now shrouded in mystery as the child's interest in the portrait grew with every moment her youthful eyes were set upon it. Who was she, and more importantly, why did _Caius_ of all people – who Summer thought void of anything pure, and sentimental – hide her away in this room amongst his monstrous trinkets, and perverse décor?

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Summer gasped, spinning fearfully on her heels to find Caius; bathed only in candlelight, lurking menacingly but three foot behind her. How had she not heard him come in?

"I'm sorry." She mumbled immediately. "I didn't mean to pry, I was just – "

"Snooping." He finished flatly, turning to seat himself casually in a high backed chair. "But never matter. I suppose I can expect no more from such an insolent little girl."

Summer didn't respond. He was goading her, it was obvious from the twist of his lip, and the glint in his eye. She would not offer him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to her. Demetri had said not to fight him, and she would listen.

"Who is that woman?" She asked instead, dainty toes treading oh-so-carefully closer to where Caius had sat himself. She stopped short of the table however, always careful not to get too close to the jaws of the lion.

The fair-haired ancient quirked a brow. "Why are you so interested?"

She shrugged. "I'm just curious." It was every effort for her to keep her voice from shaking. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Caius' gaze fell coolly on his knuckles, and Summer prepared herself for the worst.

"Who she is, is none of your concern." He answered quietly, his voice surprising her with it's neutrality. "What _is_ your concern, is how you propose to satisfy me for the next hour..."

His face twisted into something of a smile, and Summer swallowed hard.

"An hour?"

"Yes." Caius sighed lazily. "Aro has insisted that I have you back in your room by then. He is really becoming quite greedy with you."

Summer didn't know what to say, and something in the pit of her stomach shifted, as Caius suddenly reached out his hand, beckoning her forward with two sharp gestures of his bone-like fingers.

She complied, of course, too frightened to possibly come to any other decision. Her feet slowly ghosted forward, and shyly she placed her fingers in his open palm, his own instantly closing over hers like some crudely rigged device. Her heart raced, then, and from the tell-tale smirk that suddenly lit Caius' lips, he had heard it's unsteady rhythms for himself.

"You have healed well." He noted quietly, sharply pulling her forward to inspect her arm. "Very well, in fact."

His fingers slowly began to trace the scars that not two days ago, had been gaping wounds upon her wrist, scars he himself had helped create. She stiffened when he suddenly stood, tracing her soft skin to the defined hollow of her neck. This is where his scarlet gaze settled, his tongue darting briefly across his bottom lip, as he attempted to subdue the thirst that was currently raging in his throat.

It wouldn't wait long Caius realised, any games would have to be brief, the fire of his hunger burning all too painfully to be starved much longer.

He abruptly released her wrist, and wanting nothing more than to get things over with, Summer carefully pulled her hair to one side, unable to lift her gaze much higher than the couch in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Caius drawled, his amusement barely concealed behind poorly censored tones.

Summer shifted. "I thought you wanted to – "

"You did not _think_." He cut across sharply. "You _presumed_. Who are you to tell from where and when I will drink?"

"I didn't mean – "

"Sh – sh." He ushered, a mockery of comfort as he gently cupped her doll-like face in his palms. "Why are you being so submissive this evening? If I had wanted to play with some subservient, I would have kept a human from yesterdays tour party."

Snatching up her throat, Caius tossed her violently from him, then, and with a cry of surprise Summer hit the floor hard, almost rolling into his unseemly fireplace, before she was able to catch herself. She scrambled hastily to her feet, but Caius was on her not even a moment later, and her body was crushed face first against the wall, her arm twisted painfully up her back as his arctic body pinned her securely into place.

"Argh! Let go!" She growled, wriggling in vain to get out of his hold.

This seem to serve only to amuse him more.

"That's better." He chuckled quietly, his icy breath now tickling her ear. "I feared that you had gone docile on me."

"I said. Let. Go!" She cried again, only to receive a rather spiteful squeeze to her wrist. She winced loudly.

"No, no, you can do better than that..." He murmured, readjusting his hold on her arm. "I wonder how well you _truly _heal?"

Before Summer had time to question what he meant, a loud snapping sound reverberated grimly through the room, and Summer screamed as the bones in her left arm splintered tortuously under Caius' hand.

She thought this would be the end of his torture, but this was the moment Caius chose to sink his teeth viciously into her jugular, loud wanton groans erupting from his lips, as the blood hit his tongue, and Summer's screams died into strangled cries.

When Demetri came to collect her she was barely conscious, her tiny body laid out upon the couch. Caius held a book in his fingers, but the guard could see that his master barely paid it any heed, his attention solely held by the beaten child stretched out in front of him.

Caius, after a moments pause, gave Demetri his permission to remove the girl from the room, and without thinking the vampire gathered her up in his arms, leaving the room with only the briefest of bows to his master.

He carried her as steadily as he could, though he could see that her body was already in a state of regeneration. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily, and an unknown sense of relief flooded through him, as her bright little wells met his.

She smiled. "At least I didn't fight..." Her voice was small, fractured. It was fortunate he held superior hearing.

"I know, but we are going back to your room now, little one. Rest."

He felt her head fall heavily against his shoulder, and smiled. Though this small affection was unexplainable to him, at that moment, he could not find the heart to question it.

**R&R!**

**Guys! It's been too long! I am a lil bit proud of this chappy, have to say lol, but still want to hear your thoughts! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Without them, I would not have found the encouragement to write this :)**

**Plus breaking dawn part 2 is out tomorrow! Please leave me a lil note in that box below if you can, your thoughts on characters etc inspire me :)**


	13. Birthday Delights

** My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_**Science has not yet taught us if madness is or is not the sublimity of the intelligence."  
**_**- Edgar Allan Poe**

Blood and shadows haunted Summer in her sleep, and an idea of lands and wars long forgotten played out before her eyes, until she found herself awake and panting; the bed clothes drenched with sweat and tears, as she laid a small frustrated hand across her aching eyes.

These dreams were beginning to get the best of her, she couldn't even remember the last time she had a good nights sleep. Blinking several times, she forced herself to sit up against the pillows, desperately trying to shake the last echoes of her nightmare. Darkness still covered the room, and suddenly to her right someone stirred.

"Demetri?" She mumbled distractedly, blindly reaching out a hand for reassurance. Someone took it, but it was not the person she had hoped.

"Did you have a bad dream, _my dear_?"

Aro. Would he ever grant her a moments peace?

Summer started when he spoke, finding he had no intention of releasing her, as he seamlessly sat himself beside her on the bed, nestling their joint fingers securely in his lap, and smiling the smile that she knew only too well, a flash of white that was all too visible, even in the dark.

No... she answered herself. There would never be a moment.

"Where's Demetri?" She asked quietly, trying to distract herself from the continuous strokes he was making over her fingers.

"Demetri has other duties he must attend to, Summer." Aro said quietly, the twang of something other than concern entering his voice. "Besides," He continued more warmly. "He is not needed. I am here to care for you."

Irked even by the suggestion that he could in anyway _care _for her, Summer yanked her hand quickly from his grasp. "I don't need you to look after me, I just want to sleep."

"Not just yet, _my sweet_." He murmured, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, and forcing her to meet his gaze. "I wish to speak with you." His scarlet orbs left her emerald wells, and travelled slowly down to the crook of her injured shoulder. Caius' handy work. "How is your injury? Has it healed?"

Aro's hold left her face, and his icy finger tips trailed carefully down the length of her arm. When she didn't react, he applied some pressure, this caused her to flinch, but Summer refused to cry out.

"It's fine." She lied quickly, scared that he might continue his examination. "Was there anything else?"

"_Anything else_?" Aro echoed softly, an amused smile playfully lighting his lips. He leant forward, and Summer fearfully twisted the sheets up between her fingers. "You are forgetting yourself, _my __dear_."

Suddenly, his vice-like grip encircled her neck, and Aro yanked her towards him, their faces barely a hairs width apart, before he eventually dipped his head, eagerly burning ruby stained lips against her young throat.

"You are _mine, little one_." He breathed tauntingly, gently nipping at her skin. "My sweet little _angelo._" Aro's free arm carefully slid around her waist, and before Summer knew what was happening, she was pulled roughly against him, the fingers that before encircled her throat, now cradling the back of her head as he smiled widely into her fearful gaze.

"No..." She begged, but she couldn't even bring herself to lift her arms, they remained frozen uselessly at her sides. Impotent.

"_No_, my dear_?_" He murmured softly, "But you belong to me. I will do with you as I please."

Aro's teeth tore into her then, as if to add assent to his claim, and she gasped, stifling her anguished cries between heavily gritted teeth. His fingers found their way into her hair, and they twisted spitefully around her curls, tugging her head back to give himself easier access to her throat. Summer pushed against his chest, but she could not find the strength to move him.

"Stop..." She gasped breathlessly, fighting to keep herself conscious. The yo-yo effect of her powers was becoming more, and more exceedingly _un_helpful.

Aro groaned with delight in response, gulping down her blood in long wanton mouthfuls. He lowered her to the pillows, and to her horror he followed, crushing her with his full weight as he pinned her protesting fists uselessly above her head. It was like before, when Caius and he had attacked her together in the throne room. She could feel her life slipping away, her heart rate was slowing, her eyes were getting heavy... she was dying... and then suddenly he let go. Ripping himself away from her throat with a loud sigh of satisfaction. Aro did not release her arms, however, and he gazed down at her tiny trapped form with a sense of pride.

"You are a gem, _my dear_." He breathed appreciatively, but Summer could feel the warm blood that already soaked her back and chest. She was in no doubt that she resembled some kind of victim out of a badly written horror story. She was no gem. Gems were not flawed.

"You..." She breathed groggily, pulling uselessly at her restrained wrists. "_You..._!"

"Calm yourself, _sweetling_." Aro purred, amused by her struggles. "You will heal in time." Ignoring her cries, he leant closer, planting a small lingering kiss softly against her cheek. "Should I have continued do you suppose?" H whispered menacingly against her ear. "Listened to Amun, and ended your shining little life before you have true chance to wrong us?" Slowly, he drew himself back, and catching her fearful expression, tittered loudly. "No? Then remember that terror, when you next decide an attempt to forsake your master."

He rose gracefully from the bed, and Summer could keep her eyes open no longer, her grip on reality getting looser, and weaker with each serene step he took.

Pausing in the doorway, Aro beamed widely over his shoulder. "Sweet dreams, _my love_."

And finally, the darkness claimed her.

Summer spent the next day confined to her bedroom, her only visitor being a vampire she did not know by name, and he merely placed her food on the table, and left without saying a word.

Though Summer was happy for the time to rest, and to recuperate from her injuries, she could not help but detest the ease of which her worries distracted her, when nothing was there to occupy her mind, and the night was much the same as the day had been. Her laying in variously bored positions across the bed, drifting in and out of sleep, and cursing the Volturi loudly whenever the urge took her – that was literally all her day consisted of – unless it was food time, of course.

On the other hand, as soul destroying as _that_ day had been, nothing could ever prepare her for the one that followed. Her _birthday_. Summer _hated_ her birthday. All it ever did was serve as a reminder of the fact that she was entirely alone in the world. Her mother had always made such a fuss over it, which was probably why such a gaping hole was left for that day when she died. Summer would get presents, and they'd go out for pizza, normally catch a movie, or go to the beach if it was close by. Nothing was ever able to match those days spent with her mom, and every attempt to try just reminded her how much she missed her.

Summer just couldn't see the point in celebrating something that made her so depressed. So, for the past five years, she hadn't.

Of course, Aro wasn't having any of that. Demetri had come by early to let her know that she should start getting ready, and to make herself well presented, because his master had a surprise. Now they were both walking down a well lit corridor, and Summer had to force herself to keep moving. Her feet felt like dead weights at the end of her legs, and it didn't improve her mood.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone looking so miserable on their birthday before." Demetri noted gently, smiling kindly when she offered up the briefest of glances.

Summer shrugged. "I don't see the point in them."

"To celebrate another year of your life."

"And what a year it has been." She replied flatly, dropping her gaze to observe her new surroundings. She had absolutely no idea where they were, but then again, everything looked the same to her anyway, so why make the effort to work it out?

"I can see how the past month or so hasn't exactly been the best of times for you." He smiled lightly in agreement. "But are you really so unhappy?"

She looked at him, shocked by his bluntness. Demetri never questioned her about anything personal, in fact, he seemed to make an overly active effort to avoid it.

"I don't know..." She mumbled truthfully, toying self-consciously with a stray dark curl. It sickened her to admit, but she probably wasn't any more unhappy than she had been before. Of course, there was the paralysing dose of fear that came with being in the company of vampires, but that was slowly becoming the day-to-day norm now. Summer was far from happy, but she wasn't exactly _un_happy either...

"Perhaps my master's surprise will help you decide?"

"I doubt that."

He chuckled.

The pair eventually found Aro in a room that was clearly meant as a library – Summer couldn't remember ever seeing so many books in one place before. Its shelves rose high into the ceiling, and half the texts didn't even have leather bound covers. It was an ancient room, filled with art, and music in the form of a grand piano. So eager was she to drink it all in, it took Summer a moment or so before she caught the strong, chiselled jaw of Caius, sat contently in one of two love seats. Her breath caught painfully in her chest, and after a moment, Summer had to remind herself to breathe.

"Happy birthday, _my sweet_!" Aro called jubilantly, gliding soundlessly across the room to meet them half-way. The only audible noise was the gentle crackle of fire that stirred ominously beneath the mantelpiece. He stroked her cheek. "How are you today, Summer?"

"Fine. Thank you." She answered as politely as she could. Though, she was certain her eyes swam treacherously with the suppressed hatred she feared to voice.

From the amused smile that graced Aro's lips, her suspicions were correct.

"Excellent." He beamed regardless, taking her arm, and removing her in one swift move from Demetri's hold.

"Was there anything else, master?" The guard asked tactfully, risking a glance at Summer's already defeated expression. "Can I assist in anyway?"

"No, no, _dear one_. You run along. I am sure Heidi would love to finally have a visit from you. I think she feels that you have been neglecting her of late."

Aro tittered lightly, his smile widening as Demetri's head dipped into a dutiful bow, and Summer watched on with growing despair, as the closest thing she had to a friend left her in the clutches of his deplorable masters.

Life was cruel.

"Now, _my sweet._" Aro began gently, steering her firmly towards the table he had recently departed. "I know you have a dislike of presents, but you really mustn't refuse me this small pleasure. A few trinkets for you, that is all."

Summer didn't answer, but her eyes did widen unwittingly as, for the first time, she properly took in what was in front of her. _A few trinkets?_ He had to be kidding... clearly their perceptions of what counted as _a few_ differed quite considerably.

The table was piled with carefully wrapped gifts, all different shapes and sizes, although Summer could see that a large percentage of them were clothes. Was this all some sort of trick? Was Aro and Caius trying to lore her into a false sense of security with lavish gifts, before they decided to take her down a more insidious route?

"What is all this?" She asked quietly, resting her hands idly on varnished wood, but staring at the variously wrapped objects with open mistrust. "Why have you gotten me _all_ _this_?"

"It is not every day that a young girl turns fifteen. It is something to be celebrated." Aro murmured gently, the sound of his voice a little too close for comfort, and icy cold hands suddenly encased her arms. "What would you like to open first?"

_Nothing_.

"I don't know..." She said, silently observing the mountain of mysterious packages. She frowned. "What's that?"

Finally, curiosity got the better of her, her dainty fingers reaching out, and grabbing hold of the simplest of boxes. She carefully peeled off the wrapping, finding inside a little flat wooden case, with lines of gold painted in around the edging. She followed the design carefully with her finger tip, before awkwardly snapping open the lid, finding inside a solid gold 'V' pendant, resting almost royally on a bed of black velvet.

She gaped.

"What do you think, _my dear?_

Aro's sweet, but chilling breath touched her cheek, and she risked a glance up at him unwillingly, her eyes falling briefly on the bold shinning crest that clung oh-so brightly to his chest. She looked back down at her own again... somehow, it didn't seem to own the same kind of presence.

"It's like yours..." She noted quietly, lightly fingering the cool rubies that tastefully encrusted it.

It was so beautiful... so why did it feel like she was being branded?

"Volterra is your home now, Summer." Aro murmured softly, sharing a knowing smile with Caius, as he carefully reached up and plucked the cold pendant from it's case. "The Volturi is your family." Before she knew it, the chilling metal was pressed against her skin, and Aro's expert fingers had already found the clasp at the nape of her neck.

The pendant felt heavy around her throat – alien. She couldn't bring herself to touch it again, but she knew it felt more like a dog collar, than an extravagant piece of jewellery.

"Thank you." She murmured grudgingly, already searching for something else to occupy her attention, when Aro lightly pressed his lips to her temple.

"It suits you." He whispered, stroking his fingers slowly across her cheek. He suddenly laughed excitedly. "Come, open the rest!"

Summer did as she was told. Slowly working her way through each pretty parcel with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. It didn't amount to a lot, but she smiled and showed gratitude in all the right places. Aro was happy enough with her reactions. Luckily he hadn't expected her to be too overjoyed with the clothes, that was accepted before she'd even tore the paper off.

However, Summer was in fact genuinely happy with one of the presents she received. A first edition of Edgar Allen Poe's complete collection. Morbid, yes, but they just so happened to be her favourite stories. No doubt Aro had caught wind of this information through Chelsea's thoughts. Summer had held many a conversation about the somewhat accursed writer.

Smiling widely, she carefully lifted the leather bound front cover, finding inside hand drawn illustrations of dark, ghoulish birds, and overly woeful spirits, blood' spattered pages, and the odd stray heart. It was a masterpiece.

"Where did you get this?" She said in awe, placing the book gently on the table in order to inspect it more safely. The pages were so delicate, Summer feared they would rip.

"I believe Heidi got in touch with various collectors. Eventually she found one that was willing to part with _this_ for the right price." Aro carefully slid his finger under a random page and turned, revealing a brightly crimson, yet very large, bleeding heart. "_Magnifico._" He breathed dreamily. "Such craftsmanship..." He sighed, tracing the heart with an intense expression. "There are also newly published versions of his work here somewhere." He continued dismissively, too busy appreciating the book to give his words much more acknowledgement. "I thought you might be reluctant to handle this piece on a day-to-day basis?"

Summer nodded in agreement. To ruin it would destroy her.

"I believe they are in here." Aro finally removed himself of Poe's workings, and handed her a small gift bag. Summer peeked inside, but she did not remove the new publishings, instead she carefully wrapped up the first edition in it's paper again, and slipped it tentatively into the bag.

There was only one present left, and it was placed in her hands the second after she'd noticed it. It felt like another book, but there was something else in there to. She tore off the wrapping to reveal a brown leather bound sketch pad. A pack of professional sketch pencils innocently attached to the binding with a single red ribbon.

Summer just stared at it, she couldn't talk, she knew her voice would betray her. She had loved drawing at one time, and for a ten year old, she was pretty good at it to – at least her mother had always said so. It was a past time that Summer had greatly enjoyed. More than that, besides books, it was probably her only other real interest. Sophia – her mother – would watch her for hours sometimes. Just the pair of them curled up happily on the sofa, locking out the world whilst Summer drew out entr'acte designs over and over.

Just remembering those days caused her chest to constrict painfully, and her breathing to hitch precariously in her throat.

Summer hadn't drawn in over five years, not since...

"_Sweetling?_"

Summer briefly peeked up at Aro through dark, heavy lashes, before quickly recovering herself, and placing the sketch book down with the rest of his elaborate gifts.

"Thank you." She said quickly, folding her arms self-consciously around her waist. She shivered when his fingers brushed her neck, shrinking away like he held a knife to her throat. "Shall I take everything back to my room?" She wondered nervously. A spark of hope exposing itself in her timid words.

"Not you just yet, _my pet_." Aro smiled, diminishing her spark entirely. "And I will have one of the guard take your things. It is an unnecessary hassle for you to have to put yourself through."

"I don't mind..." She began, but her words failed her, and Aro took the moment to gently guide her into one of the tables spare seats.

She met Caius' gaze briefly, but it was enough to tell her that what was coming wasn't for her own good. As normal the pair had their own agenda in mind, and a small crease appeared in it's usual place between her brows.

Aro took a seat.

"Now, _my dear_, your birthday is a very special time, but I wonder if we might deviate from celebrations for just a moment?"

Summer didn't comment, and he continued.

"You see, my brother and I were wondering about how you were feeling of late... with regards to the information Amun presented. Do you have any questions?"

Aro waited patiently in his seat, his gaze unblinking as he slowly drank her in. He was surprised when she nodded, half expecting an attempt to ward off conversation, but sitting rigidly in her chair, Summer cleared her throat.

"Yes... I, I wanted to know whether I would still be trained?"

Aro tilted his head. "_Trained_, little one?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "When I first came here you said you wanted to train me, help me reach my _full potential_." Her voice hardened lightly at the end, an edge that she was sure the brothers had not missed.

"Yes..." Aro inclined his head. "Yes I did say that..."

Summer could feel a _'but'_ coming on.

"However, that was _before_ Amun's warning, and although I do not feel that you are a danger to us, I am not foolish enough to provide you with the means to become so." He giggled lightly, clearly the idea amused him, despite his soulful plea, and Summer could not help but glare.

"You don't seem to think it's very _likely _scenario." She answered quietly, fighting to keep her voice even. She shrugged. "If that's the case then whats the harm?"

"The _harm_, _sweetling_, is that it isn't just myself I have to consider. If there is even a chance – "

"A chance of _what_? Of _defending_ myself? Cutting off your ever on going food supply?!"

She was angry now, so angry. She didn't remember standing, but there she stood, hands balled into tiny fists with knuckles that threatened to slice her skin. Her blood boiled.

"I think she means to be difficult, brother." Caius smirked, his leisurely pose even more relaxed as Summer turned her steely gaze onto him. He laughed. "Still, at least you are showing of some intelligence for a change."

"Now, now, Caius, do not goad our sweet _gattina_." Aro scolded affectionately, rising gracefully from his chair. He turned to Summer. "Now calm yourself, _my sweet_. Let us talk this over like adults..."

Aro's fingers snaked carefully around her arms, and ignoring her reluctance, he gently guided her back into her seat, allowing his hands to rest firmly upon her shoulders, as he shared a long knowing look with his brother.

_Such an amusing little toy she was_.

A knock at the door prevented the conversation from going any further, and when Aro beckoned whoever it was to come in, Summer was silently shocked to see a very much human woman, making her way over to them across the room. She was beautiful, the young girl realised, dangerously so. A dish presented all to beatifically to her masters and she carefully handed Aro a small envelope on a silver plate.

Summer peered up curiously.

"What is it?" Caius drawled, voicing what the young girl hadn't yet found the nerve to.

Quickly canning the parchment in front of him, Aro allowed a quiet sigh to pass his blood-stained lips. "It appears," He began softly. "that our dear friend, Carlisle, wishes to pay us a short visit..."

"_Why?"_ Caius snapped harshly, his face contorting with distaste. "What does the fool hope to achieve by coming here? A reconciliation? If he thinks that – "

"On the contrary, brother." Aro interrupted calmly. "It is not _us_ precisely, that he wishes to see."

"Then who...?"

But Caius did not need to finish his question, nor was it necessary for his brother to answer it. Instead their ruby gazes turned down in unison to the one thing that could possible incite such spontaneity from the famously large, yet unbeating, sentimental heart, of Dr Carlisle Cullen.

Summer.

**Thank you beautiful people for all the lovely reviews! I hope you get my replies, and that you'll let me know what you think of this chapter :) Peace out xxx**


	14. Doctor, Docotor

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

Dr Carlisle Cullen.

Summer knew very little about the man/_vampire_, and yet she had been given the impression over the passing days, that he felt something of an obligation of _care_ towards her.

Summer was bemused.

Care. Curiosity. Whatever it was, it had her keepers in equally darker moods. Neither Caius, nor Aro seemed overjoyed at the prospect of the good doctor returning to their dry Tuscany soil.

During an afternoon walk, Demetri had informed Summer that the Volturi had some unfinished business with Carlisle and his ilk. They had not parted on good terms, and the last thing his masters wanted was the vegetarian vampire sharing his own self-righteous wisdom, especially where _she_ was concerned.

When Summer had asked _why, _and then challenged Aro's reasoning behind allowing Carlisle safe passage to their home, if they felt so strongly about him, Demetri had replied that it was apparently '_too _goodan opportunity to pass up'. She had questioned this further, but he gave her nothing more, saying that it wasn't necessary for her to concern herself with such matters, and that she should focus instead on how she was going to conduct herself when the doctor arrived. He advised her to hold herself with dignity; and with pride, forgetting the lost little girl she _was_, and showing him instead the powerful, perilous creature she was becoming.

According to Demetri it would not do for Carlisle to feel that she was in distress. He might attempt to _steal_ her away, and it was a situation that would only end in more death.

This logic suggested that her happiness was important to the doctor, and Summer didn't understand this reasoning either, but she trusted Demetri. She trusted him enough to know that he only ever tried to keep her safe.

She would not argue with him.

So now, when she sat curious at Aro's feet, her legs tucked comfortably beneath her, as she stared out wonderingly across the circular throne room, Summer made an active effort to keep her features smooth. Even the deathly jealous glare of little Jane did not perturb her. The undead child's accursed smile could harm her no more, and with her master's so close, Summer doubted that Jane would try anything uncomplimentary.

Despite giving her the occasional pair of daggers, of course.

Suddenly the sound of fast paced heels filled her ears, and the entire room turned their attention toward the huge set of double doors. Summer was privately surprised at the turn out. She hadn't seen so many of the guard gathered, not since the day fate cruelly brought her here, and that felt like an entire lifetime ago now.

Aro's hand came to rest gently on the back of her head, and as it did so, the guard; she remembered to be called Felix, entered, bringing with him in his wake a very beautiful young man with fair hair, and at his side was a woman of a similar age – she to was breathtaking. Summer gazed on, realising that her face was welcoming, but so was his, their inviting qualities only matched by the startling gold of their iris'.

Summer couldn't believe how _un_-terrifying they both were, if it wasn't for the fact of their unnatural beauty, and their unrealistically pale complexions, they could almost _not_ be monsters... they could almost be _human_.

She had been expecting more creatures that were like the Volturi, that were like Amun, the reality she found instead couldn't have been more further from the truth.

"Ah, Carlisle!" Aro's voice rang supreme. "What a pleasure it is to have you with us again, old friend – _and_ your beautiful mate. Such a _happy_ surprise."

He rose from his chair eagerly, and Carlisle's hand was in his grasp a flash of movement later.

"It is good to see you again to, Aro." Carlisle smiled, his face apparently unbothered by her keepers sudden intrusion into his mind. "I am happy that our meeting is to be on more pleasant terms than our last."

"So true." Aro answered, a little distractedly. "I see that your family is well... little Renesme is holding a great resemblance to her parents... and Alice..."

"All is very well." Carlisle interjected gently, this time politely removing his hand from his friend's grasp. "And what about you, old friend? Are you well? Caius, Marcus?"

"All the better for seeing you, Carlisle." Marcus answered, Summer was surprised by the amount of warmth that entered his tone. She had never seen him react in anyway other than hollowly, let alone with some sincerity.

She was not surprised, however, to find that Caius did not answer. Instead he just glared, coldly, with a look that could have reduced a much weaker man to fear-filled tears. Luckily for the doctor, he was not a weak man.

"I understand your reaction to my coming here, Caius." Carlisle pressed softly, his face taking on the ready resemblance of perhaps a young diplomat. "But please believe me when I say; I want nothing more than to forget our past quarrels... Perhaps we might erase the last five years? Agree to let bygones be bygones?"

"_Perhaps._" Caius hissed flatly, throwing him a rather caustic expression.

Carlisle sighed sadly, and Summer watched on as the woman next to him gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, sympathy lacing thickly through her strawberry blonde features. Summer was still gazing with open perplexity at the gesture, when the woman suddenly caught her eye. A kind smile instantly lighting the female's lips, when Summer acknowledged her stare with only the smallest of frowns.

Curious.

"Ah, lovely Esme, I see you have noticed our little, _bambina_. Come, Summer, say hello to our guests!"

Smiling widely, Aro suddenly beckoned her forward, and Summer cautiously got to her feet. His excitability worried her, it normally meant that he had an agenda, and Aro's agendas never normally ended well for her.

"Hello, Summer." The woman – Esme – smiled again. The young girl had only just reached Aro's side, when Esme held out her hand to shake.

Summer reluctantly reciprocated, giving her the briefest of hellos, and her hand the shortest of greetings. The woman seemed happy enough though, stepping back to finally allow Carlisle his chance to greet her.

"It is good to meet you properly, Summer." He said gently, his smile the mirror image of his mates. "I often worried what became of you. I heard so very little the night after your mother..."

He trailed off, apparently unwilling to voice a word he felt might upset her. Summer understood him completely though, his meaning, yet she could not find the energy to be angry with him, though part of her felt she should be. He had left her alone, after all. Burnt her mother's remains beyond recognition, to the point that she couldn't ever properly say goodbye.

No she was not angry... instead she was empty, and even she was shocked by the amount of contempt that entered her voice.

"Does what you find surprise you?"

He was not offended. Carlisle inclined his head sadly. "Yes... amongst other things."

His gaze fell worriedly on her throat, but Summer was certain it was not thirst that brought it there. The ugly scars that marred her skin were all the evidence he needed, to understand what her life had become of late. Question was, was he as bothered as his expression would suddenly have her believe?

"It's a small world, isn't it?" Aro offered softly, possessively laying his hand upon her small waist. "What a twist of fate it must have been, to bring us all together again?" He chuckled, clapping Carlisle lightly on the shoulder. He turned his gaze down to Summer. "So, Carlisle... what do you think of my darling _piccolina_?"

"She appears a very adept young woman." Carlisle answered evenly, his expression unchanging as he slowly noted the matching scars that danced garishly across her wrists. He grimaced. "I gather she remains unaffected by our venom?"

His eyes met Aro's, and it was impossible to miss the disapproving hints of accusation that swam dauntingly behind those deep golden wells. His friend's ruby orbs were unbothered, however, glinting with a hint of their own, silently willing Carlisle to question Summer's recent treatment.

Aro was almost disappointed when the fair-haired doctor's protest never came.

"You are omniscient as always, old friend." Aro smiled, his voice a soft sighing, as he lightly pressed cold lips lovingly against his young pet's temple.

"It is indeed true that our venom has had no effect on her." He continued, barely concealing a smirk as Summer flinched away from his unwanted affections. He chuckled. "We are still so very ignorant you see. No information we find, seems to paint us any clearer a picture... Perhaps _you_, Carlisle, with all your medical wisdom would like to assist us? Is that not why hoped to come here? Did my words over the phone not spark the first volt of curiosity?" He smiled knowingly at the doctors all too telling expression, and another quiet titter was barely suppressed. "I thought so... Do not fear, old friend, you are more than welcome to try. It would be nice to finally unlock some of my sweet _bambina's _secrets."

Aro tilted his head invitingly, and Carlisle frowned, sharing a brief torn look with Esme, before nodding slowly. He had a feeling that his friend's request was entirely rhetorical, besides, they _were_ doing so well with concern to the hope of a reconciliation. How could he refuse?

"I _could_ certainly start with some blood work... that might at least enlighten us to the characteristics of her genetics..." He stopped mid-sentence, bothered by something. "That is, if Summer doesn't mind?"

To her surprise he looked at her then, directly asking her for permission. The notion amused her. Did this doctor not understand the way things worked here? Was the defacement of her body not clue enough to exactly _where_ she came on the food chain?

Summer did not get _asked_ whether she would like to do something.

Summer was _told_ what was expected of her, and she would do it regardless of her feelings.

"Summer will assist you in any way she can." Aro interjected firmly, confirming her suspicions. He gave her waist an encouraging squeeze, and then quietly continued. "Go and retrieve whatever supplies you might need, Carlisle, and I will have her set up in a room waiting for you. Shall we say... one hour?"

Reluctantly, Carlisle inclined his head, cautiously risking Summer an apologetic glance, before taking his wife's hand and walking gracefully from the room.

A moment passed, and they were gone.

Summer did not understand the Volturi's relationship with these people, if they were old friends, then why did they seem to fear them so? Summer understood why _she_ had reason to be wary of them, but was Carlisle not a vampire also? Were they not equals? Apparently not, but then why did Aro have to insist on playing a part? If they were not truly allies, then why play democrat?

"If he is your friend, then why have you assembled so many of your guard?" She asked quietly, eyes still settled on the closing doors. "He did not seem to mean you any harm..."

"My dear, you do not have a king's sight." Aro replied cryptically, gently guiding her back toward the dais where his brother's sat. He gestured dismissively into the air. "You all may go, I believe Carlisle understands the order of things now. I require only Demetri to stay."

They left, and Summer was forced to suffer only a moment of Jane's hatred before her brother Alec lead her calmly from the room. He offered her the smallest of smirks, but exactly what it was that had amused him, he did not say. The room was empty in a matter of seconds, and with only herself, Demetri, and the leaders to fill the space, Summer felt awfully exposed once again, waiting patiently for Aro, or someone, to give her direction.

"It was lovely to see Carlisle again, was it not brothers?" Aro beamed happily, seamlessly releasing Summer to Demetri as he once again took up his seat.

Marcus inclined his head. "Indeed. It is a relief for the troubles between our covens to be over."

"_Over?!" _Caius snapped. "When will things ever be over? Carlisle and his ilk will always be a potential threat. Besides, he has something our dear brother wants, does he not, Aro?"

The fair-haired vampire smirked knowingly, and Aro fixed him with a pointed stare.

"A discussion best saved for another time, I think, brother."

Caius chuckled, glancing briefly at Summer's small form. "Of course."

Summer frowned curiously between the two, but neither elaborated, and even when she looked up questioningly at Demetri, the vampire offered her nothing more than a small shake of his head, silently warning her not to challenge the subject further.

She pouted, irritated. Summer hated secrets.

"My dear?"

Aro suddenly reclaimed her attention, and she considered him politely. "Yes?"

"Demetri is going to take you back to your chambers. There you will wait for our guests to return, and indulge our dear doctor with concerns to his research, after all, his tests could prove most telling." He spoke softly, but Summer could not help but feel wary. What sort of _tests_ did he have in mind? "Do not be perturbed, _my pet_." Aro murmured gently, noticing her reluctance. "Demetri will stay with you, you will not be alone."

She nodded, but truthfully his words did little to calm her nerves, though Demetri's prescience would certainly be a reassurance.

Aro cleared his throat. "Now go. My brothers and I have much to discuss."

Demetri tentatively took her arm, and Summer allowed him to lead her gently from the room, happily leaving the three brothers whispering idly in her wake.

Time for her to visit the doctor.

**R&R!**

**Ahh! Another chapter up! Thank you so much for all your reviews :) I'm replying to them in like five minutes :) I really hope to hear from you all again, you comments, and ideas help me to improve my writing and story telling, so thank you :) xx**


	15. The Harm Of Kindness

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_People need motivation to do anything..._

_I don't think human beings learn anything without desperation."_

_~ **Jim Carrey  
**_

"This won't hurt."

Summer watched on uncomfortably; shifting warily on her bed, as ever benevolent Carlisle carefully inserted the syringe firmly into her arm. She grimaced, noting the blood that poured readily up into the waiting tube.

He was right though. I didn't hurt.

"What are you looking for?" She asked quietly, biting her lip curiously as the doctor carefully set down his instruments.

He placed a few droplets of her blood onto a flat disk, and slid it under a microscope.

"A few things." Carlisle murmured, peering determinedly into the lens. "Your blood will tell me how similar you are to _us,_ how different you are to humans. Something of your genetic make up, and of course any obvious abnormalities."

"_Everything_ then?" She smiled softly, raising a caustic brow.

She looked over her shoulder at Demetri. He had spent the entire time skulking in one of the high backed chairs, the embers in the fire place, the only thing to capture his attention. Esme to was near by, her nose stuck happily in a book, though she did look up every now and again. Summer noticed her worried glances every time she looked in her direction.

The young girl could not work out whether the vampiress was afraid _of_ her, or _for_ her... though she gathered the latter more likely. If there was ever a stereotype of a mother, then Esme was it. It was strange seeing such a characteristic in a being that could all so easily rip her throat out... the idea of it tickled menacingly at her desire to know more.

"Your eyes are different." She noted softly, returning her attention to the good doctor. "Is that because you don't feed off humans?"

"Yes." He smiled, reaching into his bag to pull out a modern blood pressure device. He showed it to her. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "So... what _do_ you eat?" She wondered, extending her arm fully so he could easily fit the Velcro sleeve onto it.

"Animals... lions and bears mostly." He added with a slight laugh. "It makes for more interesting hunting trips."

Summer couldn't help but mirror his grin. "Are they easy to catch?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But we try to make it interesting, we set up competitions to keep us on our toes."

"You and Esme?" Summer pressed, wincing slightly as the sleeve tighten uncomfortably.

Carlisle nodded. "And the rest of our family." He pulled off the device, gently replacing it into his bag, as he placed a small note into the journal set open on her writing desk. He turned. "Your blood pressure is very high, Summer, but there's a possibility that it is actually _normal _for your kind. It's impossible to tell unfortunately... do you feel at all unwell?"

"No... I don't think so." Summer shrugged, suddenly trying to listen to her body.

"You're not having any headaches?" He pressed further. "No nosebleeds, double vision? You're not short of breath?"

Summer shook her head. "Nope. Why? Should I?"

"Only if you are unwell. And apart from your elevated body temperature – which doesn't surprise me – you seem as fit as a horse."

"What about my blood?" She wondered, eyeing the telescope with interest. "Have you noticed anything?"

"Nothing definitive, but then I will need to analyse it properly." Sighing, Carlisle glanced over to where Demetri sat; still staring at the fire, and Summer frowned as he bent low to her, tentatively raising gentle fingertips to her marked throat. "May I?" He whispered softly, careful not to be overheard.

Summer blinked, but she nodded, fighting back shame induced tears as Carlisle's fingers carefully examined the bite marks that defiled her body. He sighed heavily, and Summer could see Esme watching with wounded eyes, as her husband continued his examination down to her wrists.

"Does it happen often?" He asked gently.

Ashamed, Summer bit back bile. "Yes..."

"...Aro?" He frowned.

"And Caius."

"Ah..." Carlisle nodded slowly. "Marcus leaves you alone?"

"Yes."

"What about the guard?"

"I'm only ever left alone with Demetri." She told him quietly. "The rest of the time I'm in either Aro's or Caius' company. No one but them has ever fed from me, I don't think anyone else is allowed to...I'm never left alone...even when I sleep."

"Do they worry you might run away?" Carlisle whispered in rushed tones.

Summer shook her head. "I don't know... I tried once. I was given the impression that if I ever tried again, it wouldn't be forgiven as easily..." She squirmed, thinking of the things they might do. "My body may heal, doctor, but it still hurts."

He frowned sympathetically, and she sobbed, for kindness; when one is in dire emotional pain, can often be more of a cruelty than a comfort, in even with the best of intentions.

"Shh." Carlisle continued to soothe, tenderly stroking kind fingers through her long locks. "You are a very brave girl, Summer. Very, very brave..." Tilting his head, he looked her over. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." She breathed, wiping the tears that had crudely managed to escape. She forced back whimpers. "D-doctor Cullen... why did you come here?"

"I was afraid for you." He answered honestly, finally taking a step back. His face crumpled guiltily. "And a little curious. I've never heard of anyone like you, and for the Volturi to not know...it... it is almost unheard of." He finished with a small chuckle. "It must be driving Aro crazy."

Carlisle remembered well his old friends thirst for knowledge, to be so ignorant must be close to torture for him.

"It is." Summer nodded, smiling a little. She could not help but find a small amount of pleasure in her keepers annoyance. She sighed, chagrined. "Aro says I'm his complicated little puzzle... A couple of weeks ago he questioned someone else about me... Amooon, I think his name was?"

"Amun?" Carlisle frowned. "Amun was _here_?"

"Mmhm. He didn't like me very much. He said I was dangerous."

"Summer?"

Her head whipped 'round. "Yes, Demetri?"

"Carlisle does not need to know this, he is merely to examine you." He stood now beside the fireplace. The flames illuminating his smouldering gaze with an eerie intensity. He smiled. "In fact, I see that you are quite finished here, doctor. Would you like me to get someone to help you with your things?"

He was at Summer's side now, a cold hand rested possessively on her shoulder.

Carlisle smiled thinly. "No. No, thank you, Demetri. We can manage. Would you mind telling Aro that we are going for a hunt? I'll be back in the early hours of tomorrow to tell him my plans for the information I have collected."

"Of course." Demetri replied smoothly, the hint of mockery only too obvious in his tone. "Do enjoy your... _hunt_."

Carlisle straightened himself up. "Thank you. We will." He inclined his head, his tone warm despite Demetri's overt teasing. He turned to the girl at the guard's side. "It was a pleasure talking to you, Summer. We shall see you soon."

She smiled.

Carlisle reached for Esme's hand, and the woman was there, her dimpled cheeks creased as her lips twisted kindly upwards. "Goodbye, Summer."

They left then, and the young woman was left alone with the statue-like stance of Demetri. She looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted tightly together, and he chuckled lightly.

"What's that look for?"

"Did you have be so mean? It's good he doesn't feed off of humans."

"Maybe from _you're_ prospective." He smirked, rolling his eyes as she angrily shrugged off his hand and stormed half way across the room. He laughed. "I don't know why you're so upset. I thought you hated him after what he did to your mother's remains?"

"He was kind to me." She murmured, her voice awkward and quiet. She was not used to saying such things about people.

Demetri made towards her, then, but she backed off, hiding half her body behind one of the idle armchairs. "Look, can you just go. I want to be on my own."

"The masters wish me to remain with you. I – "

"Why can I never be left alone?!" She cried suddenly, annoyed at his lack of original thought. "Why is it that wherever I am, no matter the time or day, I have to be baby sat? You think I can't _hear_ the guards that skulk outside my door at night?"

"You can't be trusted, Summer." Demetri said gently, he didn't mean it to goad her. "You are too much of a flight risk. Maybe if master Aro had _reason_ to trust you, then you would be allowed more freedom. As it is..." He shrugged unhelpfully, and Summer scoffed.

The undead really knew how to irk her.

"Aro will never trust me." She told him darkly. "He knows how much I hate what they've done. How much I hate _him_." She buried her face momentarily in her hands, determined to eventually catch her breath. She started again. "How am I supposed to live like that, Demetri? Spending everyday for the rest of my life like a prisoner?"

"If you gave him reason to think otherwise, you wouldn't have to."

She frowned. "What?"

"It doesn't matter with master Caius so much, but if Aro thought that you might be warming to him, to life _here_ in Volterra, then he would most likely give you more freedom."

Her frown deepened. "I've tried that... he knew I was acting..."

"Then perhaps you should try to be a little bit more convincing?"

"_How_?"

"Well, _not_ recoiling from his touch would be a start." He laughed, gently knocking her chin as he glided pass her. "I saw you in the hall. One would think that you'd have realised by now the way things worked around here."

"I have." She said firmly. "But it's bad enough when he takes my blood, I will _not_ let him twist this into something else. He can either be kind, or he can be cruel... I will not accept both."

Demetri shrugged. "Fine, have it your way, but the easier you are, the easier your life will be. Master Caius is only partly so interested in you, because he enjoys that you'll fight back."

He paused waiting, she looked torn, folding her arms as if deciding whether or not she could lower herself to such extremes as being amicable towards his masters. Summer pursed her lips, and Demetri suppressed a chuckle. It wasn't often he saw her angry, he couldn't help but find it endearing.

"How am I supposed to be more _convincing_, then?" She asked grudgingly, shifting her weight pointedly onto one leg.

He smiled crookedly, reaching blindly for the door handle. "Oh, I don't know... you're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll think of something." He turned back towards the door. "I'll stand outside, it's the best I can offer."

She nodded. "Okay... thank you."

The door closed and she sighed sadly, running a frustrated hand through her chocolate waves. _More convincing_. How was she supposed to do _that_? Aro saw through her last attempt at making friends in a heartbeat. What could she do differently to make him think otherwise this time round? What did she know about him?

He was clever.

But manipulative.

Beautiful.

But Vain.

Powerful.

But oh so very arrogant.

All his strengths had flaws, but which one could she work to her advantage? She could appeal to his vanity, certainly, but he would sniff out her lies before she could even begin to shower him with flattery.

Summer knew couldn't show him her 'new-found-warmth' that way. It wasn't believable, especially coming from her.

However, there _was_ always his arrogance. That could be his Achilles heel... couldn't it?

She growled, throwing herself down angrily into the plush chair.

What on earth was she going to do?

**R&R!**

**Okay quick update :) I have to get this chapter, and the next two up, otherwise I fear you will get bored with the story.**

**As always, thank you so much for your reviews! Look out for my replies :) It doesn't take a moment to do, and it brings a massive dose of happiness when you leave a comment, even the bad ones lol XD**


	16. Mine

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

The day following her examination with doctor Cullen, Summer was allowed the entire morning and afternoon as a reprieve. She spent it with Demetri. They sat happily in the same library where Aro and Caius had met her on her birthday. She enjoyed it much more the second time round, privately glad that she had forgiven Demetri for irritating her the previous night.

He was teaching her chess, and to her own surprise, she was a quick learner. However it wasn't until the sun had disappeared entirely from the autumn sky, that she was finally able to call a 'check'. She clapped happily in response, and Demetri grinned, proud that she had come along so quickly.

"At _last_." He teased, immediately moving his king to safety. "I thought you were never going to represent a challenge."

She giggled, excited to continue. "In my defence; you _have_ had a few more centuries practice, than me."

"Only ten." He smiled crookedly.

Summer gaped at him.

"_Ten_?! Demetri how _old_ are you?"

"Only a thousand years or so, the masters are older." He frowned at her raised brow line. "Why are you so shocked? You know Aro's age, you know Chelsea's. Surely you realised I couldn't be far behind?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I guess I just never thought of you being any older than you look. Which is I know is stupid, but..."

Summer shrugged, and he laughed.

"How old do I look then?"

"Hm..." She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Nineteen?"

"Ha! Close. I believe I was turned in my... early _twenties_, give or take a few years."

"Oh?" Summer exclaimed, cleverly moving her rook out into the open as bait. "Can't you remember _exactly_ then?"

"It was a long time ago, Summer. I stopped counting." He shrewdly scanned the board. "_Check_ to you."

"Hey!" She glared as he smoothly took out her unsuspecting bishop, leaving her king open to attack as she glanced the chequered squares for a safe haven. She came up empty handed. "I've lost." She mumbled sulkily, knocking over her poor defenceless leader.

"Summer, the game is not over yet."

"But it's going to be, and I'm going to lose. Three moves, and it's all over, so I've decided to go out with a dignified surrender."

Leaning across the board, she pulled over her forgotten fruit salad, and began nibbling lightly on a small piece of apple.

To her dismay, Demetri had already reset the chess board.

"Not _again_, Demetri." She moaned, resting her chin pointedly on one hand.

He raised a dubious eyebrow. "How do you hope to get better, Summer, if you do not practice?" Raising a slender finger, he gestured politely to the pieces in front of him. "Black or white?"

"Blue." She mumbled facetiously, departing purposefully from the table.

She made towards one of the bookshelves, but a cold hand shot out and trapped her wrist. She opened her mouth to argue, but Demetri cut her off.

"Don't be childish." He scolded affectionately, smiling as he gently guided her round to where he sat. "It isn't a very becoming look."

"And since _when_ have I ever cared about being becoming?" She wondered, her breath hitching awkwardly in her throat, as he steadily brought her wrist up to his smooth features. Summer forced herself to breathe. _He wouldn't bite her surely?_ "Demetri, what are you doing?"

"This is very beautiful." He noted quietly, ignoring her question, and bringing his fingertips to the delicate chain of her bracelet. "Where did you get it?"

"It was my mother's." She whispered, her gaze suddenly captured by the searching patterns he made across her skin. She swallowed. "I wear it all the time, you know."

There was the smallest hint of accusation in her words, and she wondered whether he had missed it, because he didn't appear to react. She tilted her head, confused. Why the sudden interest in her accessories? Demetri had had ample opportunity to pass comment before... why now, when the observation seemed pointless?

Yet in all her suspicion, Summer still could not help but simper, when he suddenly smiled. His pale thumb stroking a small circle 'round the chain's crystallised heart that hung oh so sweetly.

He frowned lightly. "It looks so simple from afar, but up close – "

"It's more complicated." She finished, smiling softly. "That's what my mom used to say. It's why she liked it so much. She said it was full of surprises, just like we were."

"Your mother sounds like a very perceptive woman."

"Yes... she was..." Summer smiled sadly, and Demetri's frown deepened, unreasonably troubled by her pain – or so he thought.

He did not take the time to rationalise his feelings. He just reached up, and suddenly he was on his feet, gently cupping her porcelain cheek in his frozen hand.

To the guard's surprise she leant into it, a light gasp passing her full lips as she shyly closed her eyes.

The sight melted him.

"Life has been so cruel to you." He whispered understandingly, wondering privately what exactly it was, he thought he was doing. _Why_ was he acting so out of character? Theses worries didn't stop him from continuing, however. Instead he leant in closer, smiling as her heavenly scent washed over him. He sighed. "I _am_ sorry for that."

Summer opened her eyes, and was instantly surprised by the sudden intensity of the scarlet ones so close to her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked quietly. "Ever since we first met, you have tried to look out for me... I've never understood it. Everyone else here treats me like I'm nothing..."

His mouth tilted kindly, velvet laughter escaping his lips, as he tenderly stroked soft fingertips fondly down the length of her jaw. "I honestly don't know. I just find myself looking at you sometimes, and I think how perfectly fragile you are."

She gazed up with a smile that glowed. "You _look_ at me, Demetri?" She asked timidly.

He came closer still. "I..."

He fell silent, and Summer felt his lean body physically stiffen, before he abruptly broke away.

Summer frowned, but the reason behind his suddenly _off_ behaviour soon became unbearably clear.

Aro.

"Demetri." The word rolled off the ancient's tongue like distant thunder, his gaze unblinking as he stared coldly between his ever faithful guard and his startling wayward pet.

Demetri could not even find the confidence to raise his head.

He already knew he had stepped out of line, from the moment he had caught his master's dark prescience in the doorway of the library. The temptingly innocent kitten at his side was Aro's. He'd had no right to touch her. To _think_ of her, even.

Feverishly, he hastily scrambled for the right words. "Master, I – "

"Your services are no longer required, Demetri. You may go."

The guard bowed his head, instead, the warning undertone of his master's words all the direction he needed. "Yes, master."

He glanced briefly at Summer, but he did not dare allow his gaze to settle. He remained silent, unnerved by the fear he felt suddenly in the pit of his stomach, and with one last respectful bow to Aro, he left the room, leaving poor little Summer to fend for herself in the face of his master.

"Look at me, _my dear_." Aro's voice was quiet, untouched by it's usual forced merriment.

It took all her nerve to bring herself to meet his gaze, an action she instantly regretted when she caught sight of the look that painted his normally serene profile.

Gone was the jubilant smiles, and silk-like praise. A demon stood before her.

"Why are you so mad?" She whispered, stumbling back and wrapping wraith like fingers 'round the table behind her. "Have I done something wrong?"

He looked at her. Blinking finally; and allowing his features to soften, as eyes certain; and unquestioning, slowly travelled the easy journey of her body. "My guard appears quite bewitched by you, _little one._" He said softly, gracefully matching her steps.

Summer sensed something, then. A harsh fury, hidden, but bubbling still beneath the ghostly surface of his features.

She shivered. "I..."

Her voice crumbled, destroyed as it was by the crippling fists of fear. But her keeper merely chuckled, cradling her dainty face in papery palms, as a glinting smile that cut from ear to ear possessed him.

"Such sweetness." He murmured, tracing the pads of his fingers reverently over her delicate profile.

Cold lips found her forehead then, and she grimaced, wanting nothing more than to put a miles distance between their contrasting bodies. His coldness cut through her like knives, and in a moment of adolescent carelessness, she shrugged off his affections. She had not expected violence. Not until she was slammed painfully back against the table, greeted eagerly by fissured splinters that scratched and bit unforgivably at her spine.

She sobbed, fear-induced tears compassionately blurring his perfect face from her vision.

Cruel fingers encircled her throat, and she whimpered more, the scent of his sickly sweet breath already over powering her senses.

"When will you ever learn, Summer?" He tittered darkly, his menacing prescience leaning dauntingly over her tiny form, as curious hands slipped carefully over narrow shoulders. "I have warned you, have I not? Of the consequences of disobedience?" His voice sang with a father's warmth, yet Summer could not remember ever being more afraid.

"Yes..." She whispered, hoping her compliance would be enough to shackle his anger.

He smiled then, and her heart raced. "Then perhaps you have a masochistic streak, _my dear_." He mused. "I wonder if our dear Demetri is aware of your twisted preferences?"

Aro released her suddenly, and she rose shakily to her feet.

"I don't like it when you touch me." It was an truth that could almost appear apologetic. Her words as tentative and wavering, as the tiny steps she made away from him.

Yet he watched her with amusement, and she continued to stare at him with wide, mistrusting orbs. A doe caught in the sights of its predator.

Aro laughed. "But touch you, I will, _bella mia, _because you are _mine_. I will do with you as I wish."

"I am not _yours_." She hissed, her voice abruptly finding some certainty, as the arrogance and sheer contempt of his, damningly boiled her blood. "And no amount of pain or punishment you inflict will _ever_ change that."

"_Dear one_, you appear to be under some misconception." His fingertips found her throat again – he seemed entranced by it – and longingly he traced the vicious crescents that marred her. She squirmed. "My mark of ownership is already upon you... it will never fade, never dim. It is... _eternal_."

Aro's voice caressed the word, and without warning he lead her from the room. A gesture harsh, and blazing with authority.

The usual act ensued, after. A violation of her throat and wrists that had her blood drenching her skin in ringlets of crimson. When it was over, his eyes watched her, bright and ruby-esque once more, and his face suddenly screamed with a hunger that ran far deeper than any thirst.

Summer worried.

Yet, to her relief, whatever perverse shapes his wants had warped into, he did not act on them. Instead he looked on, content with observing her state of healing whilst she lay helpless, and weak upon the sheets beneath her.

The corners of his mouth slipped into a pleased smile.

Yes, Summer worried.

**R&R!**

**Okay guys, tis another chapter. Hope I've satisfied the romance buffs with it slightly, admittedly not much, naughty Aro ruined it...bless XD Let me know what ya think :) Thank you so much to the guys who reviewed! As usual you shall get my replies, but they will be a bit after the updates gone up, so never fear xxx**


	17. Dust

***Guys! I've missed you! I must apologise to you all profusely, but I have had Pneumonia since before Christmas, well not that literally that long, but its taken me ages to get over it :( In fact if it hadn't been for your reviews, especially the recent ones that got me thinking, I may not have made it back on here. So please enjoy, I've been out of practice, so be gently lol.**

**~ LM**

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_**I will show you fear, in a handful of dust"**_

**T.S Eliot**

_Demetri stared with cold understanding at his master. The fire casting menacing shadows across both of their perfect features._

_He had been warned, it seemed. A warning to reassess his loyalties. _

_Had he not already seen this coming? From the moment he had touched her innocent features, had he not known his master would be displeased?_

_Demetri hated the idea of being out of Aro's favour, yet his feelings conflicted inside of him. A battle that would sooner or later tear him to sunders. He wanted to _please_ his master, give and do whatever he asked... but the idea of distancing himself from _her_, now, when the only thing that made sense in his jumbled thoughts, was the underlying certainty that she needed him. It was almost too much to bear._

"_Demetri..." Aro's papery voice broke the dim. "Do you understand what I have asked of you?"_

_His dark gaze pierced Demetri's own, and the loyal guard did the only thing he could do. The only thing he remembered ever doing, when his master's asked something of him. He nodded._

"_Yes, master." _

_Aro smiled. "Thank you, dear one. It is for the best. Summer has had enough confusion in her life without these... _feelings_ of yours." His face darkened for a moment, so brief, Demetri could have missed it, before his lips turned upwards again, and lyrical chuckle escaped his throat. "Besides, what would Heidi think of all this? You do not want to hurt _her,_ surely?"_

"_Heidi and I are nothing but a relationship of convenience, my lord. She – "_

"_I did not mean for you to justify yourself, Demetri." Aro waved off gently. "I merely intended to highlight an area where your efforts might be better suited." _

_The guard inclined his head. "Master."_

"_Off you go now." Aro murmured, turning his attention to one of the larger bookcases behind him. He ran a slender finger along the texts. "You may collect Summer from her room when the weekend is over. Esme wishes to spend some time with her in the gardens... She feels it will do the child good to have a dose of something other than our _evil_ ways."_

_Demetri frowned incredulously. "She said this _openly_, my lord?"_

"_No, no, it was all in her thoughts." Aro laughed, sliding a heavy and dusty volume from the shelf. "Dear Esme and Carlisle are using the ruse; that it would assist the good doctor in his studies, if he were able to observe Summer in the open." He sighed heavily. "I wonder if they think me a fool?"_

"_You are certainly not _that_, master."_

_Aro tittered. "Thank you, dear one. That is good to hear. Now, do not let me keep you." He said softly. He set his text down lightly. "And remember Demetri... Keep Summer at arms length. I would hate to have to readdress this matter again."_

_Demetri inclined, and with only the smallest of polite nods, he turned and left. Pondering heavily how he could possibly keep both his master happy, and his conscience clear._

_At least, as clear a conscience as a vampire can have._

_It struck him quickly that the task would not be an easy one._

* * *

The courtyard was a sense of freedom for Summer. She would never object to being taken there. It was as close to the outside world as she was ever going to get. At least for the foreseeable future, anyway. She could feel at peace. Today however was different, today she was troubled by more than her usual angsts. The cause of which, lingered unsociably; but perfectly, in the garden's darker corners.

"Summer! Summer, did you draw all these?"

The girl dragged her gaze away from the shadows, and settled instead on the amber orbs sat upon the grass across from her.

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Esme, I missed what you said."

The angel-like woman laughed, and the sound reverberated elegantly off the surrounding walls, making Summer smile despite herself. "These _drawings_." Esme insisted, standing up to meet the young girl by the fountain. "Did you do all these?"

The vampiress shook the leather bound sketch pad in her fingers pointedly, and Summer bashfully nodded her head.

"I did. I have a lot of free time here, so it's either that or read."

Her bright emerald eyes wandered unwittingly back to the shadows, then, and they hungrily searched out her babysitter. Demetri had been so weird with her today. He had barely spoken a word since he'd collected her from her room; other than to say where they were going, of course, and when she had tried to force conversation he had all but blocked her at every attempt.

Two days she had been without his company, and yet he still acted as if he wished he were somewhere else. She couldn't help but wonder what she had done to upset him...

"They're very good." Esme continued, and Summer questioned how ignorant the woman could really be to her plight, or whether she wasn't simply trying to kindly distract her from her worries.

"Thank you." Summer murmured, her eyes narrowing awkwardly as they finally claimed target to their goal.

Demetri brooding unhappily inside a forgotten alcove.

Esme frowned emphatically at the scene unfurling before her. Recognising the art of heartbreak only too well. Already she could see the beginnings of violent reds readying to paint themselves upon a tattered canvas; children and monsters were never meant to play at fairy tales.

Smiling sadly, Esme reached out and ran gentle fingers through Summer's dark warrior tresses, an instinct never forgotten by the beautiful frozen mother. She sighed. "Carlisle should be here in a moment. I think he has an exercise planned for you."

The sentence was a welcome reprieve, and Summer perked up.

"An exercise?" She frowned thoughtfully. "What do you mean?"

Esme tittered, hearing the girl's suspicious undertone. "It is nothing to worry about, Summer. You'll see, he'll explain it better than I can. I'd probably just confuse you more."

Summer scoffed lightly. "I doubt there's enough room for any more confusion in my head right now."

The vampiress tilted her own. "Want to talk about it?"

A second passed. A fraction, no more. But the child's heart hesitated, and for a moment the heavy stone wall she had built around her lost one of it's pebbles. The moment soon passed, however, and Summer remembered how utterly uncared for she was, and that only fools trusted others with their burdens.

She shook her head, and Esme nodded understandingly, her senses suddenly perking at the sound of oncoming footsteps.

"What is it?" Summer questioned.

"Carlisle." She answered quietly, eagerly standing from the fountains edge. Esme helped Summer to her feet. "He's not alone." She added in an undertone, sending the girl a meaningful glance.

It warned Summer to prepare for the worst.

And the worst came, as only it could. Aro, god-like and flanked by Carlisle and his two devil children. The sight of them didn't exactly reassure Summer, and troubled thoughts entered her mind as to what exactly was about to ensue.

"Ah, Esme! I trust my little birdhas been behaving herself?"

His cold eyes met Summer's, and she hastily dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Of course, Aro." Esme replied smoothly, the smile on her face a little too forced to possibly be taken as sincere. "Summer was just showing me her drawings. They're really very good."

"A young lady of many talents." Aro agreed, gliding across the narrow expanse to greet young Summer in his usual way; icy lips pressed longingly against unwilling skin.

Summer did not respond.

"Hello, Summer." Carlisle smiled warmly, lacing a gentle arm 'round his wife's small curved waist. "How are you feeling about this morning?"

"I have no idea." She answered honestly, trying to ignore the scuttling sensation thrown across her back, as Aro suddenly placed his cool hand upon her. "Maybe if you explain..." She drifted off uncertainly, emerald orbs eyeing the witch twins with both a dash of foreboding, and barely concealed hate. Her gaze all but questioned Carlisle's reasoning.

"Jane and Alec are here to help, Summer." Carlisle answered softly, apparently reading her mind, or perhaps her feelings had been louder than she'd thought. "They're going to attempt to use their gifts on you – Alec first." He added quickly, perhaps hearing her missed heartbeat. Even the idea of feeling the effects of Jane again... it made her force back a shudder. "If you prove able to block him, than Jane will also assist."

"Perhaps I will assist regardless." Jane threatened sulkily. Eyeing her master's hand upon Summer's body with open jealousy. "I see no reason to be gentle with her."

"Jane." Aro scolded lightly, giving her an affectionate smile. The dead girl pouted, and he chuckled. "Come now, dear one." He encouraged loudly, leaving Summer to gently ruffle her short golden curls. "Summer is apart of our little family now. Try to be a good sister, hm?"

Aro kissed her father-like on top of the head, and reluctantly Jane simpered under the gesture.

"Yes, master." She sighed. Though to say she sounded less than enthusiastic, would be the understatement of the century.

"Thank you." Aro tittered. "Now, you were saying, Carlisle."

"Yes..." Carlisle appeared distracted by the scene in front of him, but he quickly allowed the moment to pass, readdressing Summer with but a small added ounce of underlying sympathy. He smiled gently. "I will take a blood sample whilst the exercise ensues. This will tell me whether or not you're biology is entirely defensive, or merely in a dormant state. Hopefully it will help us estimate exactly what is going on inside you. How do you feel about that?"

Summer nodded slowly. "...Okay." Though she eyed Alec with the same mistrust she felt towards his equally insidious sibling.

"Thank you. Now, brace yourself."

_For what! _She wanted to yell in a sudden panic, but Carlisle's mouth twitched kindly, and she relaxed slightly.

Then, turning his head, the good doctor glanced to his right. "Go ahead, Alec." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a long thin black wallet.

A medical case, Summer realised.

But suddenly her attention was not held by the suspicious black case, it was held by the vampire boy, and the eerily dark fog that was now – horrifyingly – writhing out from his palms. She wanted to back away, to run, but with all eyes on her it was difficult to find an escape, and so instead she waited, with growing terror, as Alec's dark gift slowly crept towards her. Eventually it touched her, and as it did, so did her heart cease to beat. She froze, as a chill that had nothing to do with the weather, seeped uncomfortably into her skin. Cold. Like sinking in ice. The smoke danced and snaked around her, almost as if it was trying to take her over...

But it didn't. It just cocooned herself in it's darkness, and Summer's forehead crinkled prettily as she noticed Carlisle remove a blood filled syringe from her arm.

"Is something supposed to be happening?" She wondered, bravely swiping at the fog as it made to block her vision.

Aro laughed. Shaking his head at Summer with open admiration. "You see how marvellous she is, Carlisle? How _unique?_ Such a rare prize indeed." He placed a restraining hand on his young guard's shoulder. "Enough, Alec. It was a fair attempt, but I'm afraid sweet Summer has got the better of you."

Alec's gaze darkened in the young girl's direction, but he recalled his mist, and Summer allowed herself a sigh of relief as she watched the dreaded smog disappear from sight.

"What was supposed to happen?" She asked quietly, not quite trusting Alec not to spring another attack. "Something like Jane's?"

"No,no, my dear," Aro said gently, returning to her side as Carlisle carefully packed away his retrieved specimen. "Alec's gift is quite different. In a way, he is almost an antidote to Jane's rather invasive talent." He grinned excitedly. "That mist you saw should have robbed you of your senses, Summer, and yet you stood in the centre of it, afraid, but otherwise, quite unaffected." He sighed appreciatively to himself. "Such a prize."

Summer nodded silently, privately appalled by what could have taken place, and ignoring the strong urge to shove Aro from her, she shifted her indignant gaze to Carlisle.

"Will that help?" She asked, gesturing toward the small blood filled vile without much enthusiasm.

"Certainly." He replied more positively, returning the small case neatly into his inner pocket. "I hope to have the results by tomorrow, however... there is one last thing I would like to try."

She frowned warily. "...What?"

"Your strength and speed... I've been informed that it comes and goes quite sporadically... Do you know why that might be?"

Summer shrugged.

The doctor inclined his head. "In that case I would like to try something somewhat crude, if you would assent? I have a theory."

"And that is?" She challenged, somewhat disapprovingly.

Deep down, she expected more from Carlisle. She didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he reminded her more of a father-like figure? Not hers, of course, but the characteristics were there. He shouldn't be one to play games, he was better than the Volturi.

"That your power peaks when you feel threatened or upset. You are unable to stabilise it, but of course, that could change once you reach full maturity..."

He looked to Aro as if searching for permission to continue, but the ancient said nothing, just watched on misty-eyed, as a child-like excitement over-powered his reasoning.

Summer took the initiative. "So what do you suggest?"

"Well..." Carlisle shifted guiltily. "I'd like to put you in a situation that might trigger your abilities." He glanced briefly to his right. "That's where Jane comes in..."

"Her power doesn't work on me." Summer answered, the smugness not at all concealed from her voice as she bit back a smile.

It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside, to know that she could annoy the psychotic toddler with such few words, and on cue Jane rose quite eagerly to the challenge.

"We'll see how cocky you are when master Caius next sees you." Jane smirked tauntingly. "He tells me, he is quite eager to continue on from your last session. Will your talents help you then, do you suppose? When the pain is all that exists?" Smiling, she tilted her head innocently, and Summer bravely squared her jaw.

"Perhaps." She shrugged. "But for now maybe we should just listen to what Carlisle has to say. Isn't that right, Aro?" She turned to the ancient, knowing this would irk his little witch more than any insult she could throw.

"Indeed it is, my pet." He chuckled, gazing between the pair of them with open amusement. Jane scowled.

And quite out of character, Summer beamed. "You were saying, Carlisle?"

"Yes...well," He stumbled, put off by the short side quest played out before him, until he felt an encouraging hand from his wife on his arm, and the good doctor quickly caught himself. "Yes, as you rightly said, you _are_ immune to Jane's gift. Which is why I had hoped that... _Demetri_, might assist us?"

Her stomach dropped.

"What? No." Summer gasped, quickly realising; and with mounting horror, what the doctor was quietly implying.

"Summer, you share the strongest bond with Demetri. Marcus told me. If someone being under fret could awaken your dormant power, it would be him."

"But..."

"It's okay, Summer." The guard in question suddenly retreated from the shadows, immersing himself in their little group with a wry smile. "It's nothing I haven't felt before."

"And deserved on every occasion." Jane threw in with a sister's sulk.

The full blooded human did not agree.

"I don't care." Summer insisted. "It's a stupid idea, it might not even work. I mean, how will we _know_?"

"Ah!" Carlisle looked about him skittishly. "Hold _this_."

In her hand he placed a cool thin piece of shattered marble that looked as if at one time it had been one with the small ornate fountain they stood beside. Summer gripped it dubiously in her grasp.

"And this is to prove _what _exactly?"

"If your abilities peak, it should be easy enough for you to crumble that piece. That's how we'll know whether the experiment worked or not." Carlisle shifted slightly. "Of course, if you really don't want to do this, Summer, I won't make you."

"Good." Summer answered boldly. "Because I don't."

"Nonsense, _Sweetling_!" Aro tittered, possessively snaking his arm around her tiny waist. "It is important that we explore every avenue where your powers are concerned. Go ahead, Jane."

Summer opened her mouth to argue, but it was too late. The undead child's malevolent smile was already set on it's intended target, and Demetri convulsed. His body twisting back in a way that shouldn't be possible for any being, vampire or otherwise. Summer's eyes were like saucers as they continued to watch the torturous scene unfolding, and a tormented whine passed her lips as a groan from Demetri's firmly set mouth pierced the courtyard.

The sound caused Jane to giggle, offering her fellow guard reprieve as she turned an innocent smile onto a helpless Summer.

"Feel any different?" She glared hatefully as a reply, and Jane continued, her smile now victorious as it stretched from ear to ear. "Really? _Nothing_? Then perhaps we should try again?"

Demetri cried out this time. His eyes screwed shut, as he tried in vain to hide the pain.

Summer's heart hammered relentlessly in her ears, a death drum that sounded loudly, as the desperation she felt swelled like a filled balloon in her chest. Demetri needed her, like she had so often needed him, and she could do nothing. Summer hated Jane, she hated her. Like she hated Aro, and Caius, and everything to do with the god forsaken place known as Volterra.

That hate burned through to the tips of her fingers, born again in a wave of fire, and suddenly the balloon in her chest burst.

She lunged forward, and Aro – surprised by Summer's suddenness – was unable to stop her.

The young girl soon found her delicate fingers looped around a small, cold throat, before a rather startled Jane was sent rocketing into the nearby heart of the fountain.

But Summer wasted no time getting to Demetri's side, her stance protective as she took in the three surprised expressions of the vampires in front of her, the hardened jaw of Aro's, and the undiluted rage painted across Jane's doll-like features, as she removed her water drenched self from the muddy depths of the garden fountain.

Summer opened her tiny clenched fist that had held the marble...

_Dust._

**R&R! Please let me know what you think! I hope you guys haven't got bored waiting for me to update. As a sorry, I am taking requests for a fluff chapter. What two characters do you want to see together most? I will try to include all ideas in this story, but whatever two characters get the most votes, will be up together next chap. 'Til the weekend guys!**

**Love all my readers, seriously :) And I will reply to all future reviews, but I can't remember the ones I did and didn't before. But know I appreciated each and every one xxx**


	18. The Innocent

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_**Shh, my dearest... Let me love you"**_

_**~ Unknown**_

The rain beat unremittingly against the window, a harsh reminder that autumn was well on it's way, and Summer stared out blankly at the darkening sky, hugging one of her fluffier bed pillows to her torso, as she pondered the past three days.

The past three days of _nothing_. The past three days of nothing and _no-one. _

After her little outburst with Jane in the courtyard, Aro had apparently seen fit, that Summer should have no visitors, and be allowed no fresher a scene, than the dark Gothic reds of her bedroom walls.

It was a punishment he knew worked only too well. The fact that even _he _had stayed away from her, when it had been almost a week since his last feed; and even longer for Caius, showed Summer that she truly was in the dog house. In the dog house, for doing no more than presenting a will of her own.

_Good_, she thought proudly. Let him be mad with her, let him starve her of even the smallest need. It meant that she had actually _done_ something, done something other than play the perfect little house pet.

But Aro was also still keeping Demetri from her – a trick that had taken her too long to realise – for what other reason would he have to stay away? Surely his opinion of her had not changed so dramatically? Yet she feared her recent actions had only cemented Aro's decision to keep the pair of them apart.

The courtyard... where had that strength _come_ from? That rush of power? Carlisle had been baffled, for it had gone as quickly as it came, and Summer was beginning to wonder whether she would ever have the means to protect herself.

It was certainly a nice idea, a dream. Perhaps that's all it ever would be?

Growling loudly, the young girl launched her cushioned comfort across the room, and paced determinedly towards one of her less dustier bookcases.

Had it not been for the heavy fist that punched rudely at her bedroom door, Summer would have gratefully plucked Poe's 'The Raven' from her collection. As it was, the interruption unfortunately had to be acknowledged, and with a steadying breath, Summer breathed her assent.

"Yes?"

A man appeared in her doorway. No. A giant. He filled it with at every corner, an angry aura, and physic that towered darkly over almost everything. He could have easily reached the beams that hung forgotten above the pair of them, had he chose to. A Greek myth made flesh.

"Master Aro has requested your presence in his chambers."

His voice was soft, which surprised Summer, but she had quickly composed herself enough to answer.

"Who are you?" She questioned rather rudely, forgetting herself in her curiosity. "Demetri normally escorts me through the castle."

"Demetri has other duties he must attend to tonight. I am Santiago. I will be your escort this evening."

Summer sighed, trying in vain to hide her disappointment, and nodded. "Okay."

Santiago looked her over slowly. "Will you be changing?"

Summer didn't even bother to look down at her dark slouch pants and vest top. She knew what he was insinuating, and could not deny the happy twinkle she got from replying a light, but sound "No." to his disapproving profile.

"But master Aro is expecting you." He repeated slowly, as if she wasn't quite able to grasp a very important concept. Unfortunately for him, Summer wasn't exactly in the grasping mood.

"We had better not keep him waiting then." She answered smoothly, exiting swiftly into the corridor before Santiago could murmur even the smallest sound of protest.

He followed of course, knowing that Aro was eager to see his newest find. The girl had caused quite a stir amongst the leaders, that was clear for anyone to see. Though none of the guard dare speak of it, they all knew what was on each others minds.

Aro and Caius were obsessed. Marcus, had showed little interest, but it had been a long time since he had shown much enthusiasm for anything, his brothers however... it was like they were under a spell, they seemed to think of nothing but the girl.

And the guards worried.

"In here." Santiago gestured, guiding her pass the gold door she had visited only once before.

They found Aro inside, of course, his fingers stroking out a soft tune from a piano buried in a shallow grave of books. Santiago left, and Summer barely noticed the door closing, as she listened to the slow, macabre melody being birthed by Aro's intricate motions upon the keys.

It was beautiful.

"What are you playing?" She enquired quietly. Tiptoeing nearer, and quite forgetting her burning hatred, as the sombre harmony easily soothed her being.

Aro smiled. "I never named it." He answered, opening ruby soaked eyes to absorb her freely. "Perhaps I will call it 'Summer'? It seems to capture you well." He caught her confused expression, and laughed. " Ah, I have missed you, little one."

Aro abruptly stopped playing, and the spell of calm she had been under, ended. Her emotions awoken again by a cruel icy bucket of reality. He gestured her forward, and she reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled onto the seat beside him. She bristled uncomfortably.

"You are not wearing one of your dresses." Aro noted lightly, idly strumming a low cord as he carefully reached across her.

Summer inched back. "No. Not tonight."

"I can't say, that I find your current ensemble all that pleasing."

Another cord.

"I'm not a doll."

His fingers struck high. "Is that how you think I see you?"

"I don't want to know how you see me..."

Aro chuckled at her insolence, amused, and his fingers danced lower again. "Do you play?" He wondered, allowing his hands to fall onto his lap, the ghosts of the last notes still hanging eerily in the air between them.

It bothered Summer how quiet the room was without his music.

"No." She said eventually, shyly brushing her fingertip across a lonely key. "My mom tried to teach me once, but she gave up pretty quickly."

"Why?"

Summer shrugged awkwardly. "I'm not exactly gifted when it comes to instruments."

Aro laughed. "_Nonsense_." And before she could protest, he had her hands in his, resting her delicate fingers against certain keys, and drawing them slowly across the ghostly notes he had previously been playing. A song was inspired, and Aro sighed. "You see, _cara_?" He murmured, subtly resting arctic hands over pale, young knuckles. "It is but a matter of guidance, and you will find that even the most _rebellious_ of chords, fall into line of their own accord..."

Summer frowned at the analogy. Sensing an underlying meaning to his words. "The notes will still sound wrong on a loose string..."

"But they can be tuned." He murmured lowly, removing his hands from her in order to glide cold, curious fingertips over warm milky skin. He sighed. "A small tweak here, a little nudge there. You soon can produce a masterpiece."

His hand slipped under her curls, cupping the nape of her neck, and squeezing gently. Summer shivered.

"We're not talking about music any more... arewe?"

"... Very perceptive, little one."

She risked a glance up through thick lashes, and instantly regretted it. His hazy gaze was devouring her, slow and purposefully. A thirst that ran far deeper than even the raw need for blood. He smiled contently, and Summer forced herself not to recoil, as a papery thumb, discreet in a way, swept slowly across her cheek.

"Is this about the other day?" She whispered, her voice shaking slightly. "I didn't mean to – "

"I think you did, _cara_." He cut off gently, now softly stroking a circular path 'round the back of her throat. "Let us be upfront with each other, for a change, hm? No more smoke and mirrors."

"Okay." Summer breathed, fighting back the chills born from his actions. She took a deep breath. "I'm glad I threw Jane into the fountain."

He smiled lightly. "I had guessed as much."

"And I'm glad I could help Demetri." Aro's fingers froze.

"You... have formed quite an attachment to him?"

"...Yes."

"Even though he offers you nothing but a well placed mask? He does not truly _care _for you, sweet one._"_

Summer flinched at this, a gesture which Aro did not miss, and she abruptly jumped up from the seat.

"Why do you work so hard to upset me?!" She demanded, turning on him furiously, her long chocolate locks falling across her hardening features. "You say that I am so _'precious' _to you, yet you won't even allow me the smallest piece of happiness. Demetri is my friend, he – "

"Does as he is ordered, Summer. Why do you think I placed him with you in the first place? I could see I had misjudged Chelsea, she was not the right sort of companion. I had hoped with Demetri it would be a different story, but again I found myself stuck at a crossroads."

He sighed loudly, carefully covering the piano keys.

Summer frowned.

"What do you mean?" She demanded, and Aro appeared to hesitate.

"... I could see you forming an attachment before you even realised you were doing so. As did Marcus. However, once we realised how strong it was becoming, we did not think it fair that you should put yourself through such heartache. _This, _is why I parted you both, _cara mia."_

"Liar." She whispered, large salty pearls already threatening to blur her vision.

Aro smiled sympathetically. "Demetri guarded you on _my_ orders, Summer. He kept you company because _I_ did not want you left alone in these dark walls. Do you really think he would have done so, had _I_ not _wished_ it?"

"No..." Summer was shaking her head, swiping anxious fingers through reddened eyes. She took a deep steadying breath. "No, you're twisting things. You're trying to confuse me. Demetri does care about me, I know he does."

Aro rose from his chair, his arms outstretched as if to embrace her, and Summer grimaced.

"You are just a child to him, _cara_. He does not see how truly precious you are, and how can he? He does not have a collectors insight."

"And _you_ do?" She spat back, her spine hitting wall before she had even realised she was ghosting backwards.

Aro reached her, of course, gliding his knuckles lightly across a petal-like cheek."Of course, my dear." He murmured. "I have always known."

His thumb slowly traced her lip and she quivered. It brought a different kind of smile to his pale features. _"Magnificio... _You are so innocent, Summer. So fragile."

The young girl closed her eyes; a childish bid at hiding, but she could already feel his cold breath on her face, she could already smell the unnatural sweetness it always brought with it, and her nails dug painfully into the wall behind her.

"Please..." She whimpered. "Please.

"Did you really think I would allow that, _boy_, to ruin you?" His voice was low, strained, and Summer cringed as his hands gently cupped her throat. "To destroy that innocence? That I would allow _him_ to take what is really rightfully _mine_?"

Summer opened her eyes, and the blackness of the ones in front of her, almost caused her heart to cease beating. Aro was almost gone, the feral monster inside of him had almost clawed it's way to his serene surface. He was going to bite her again, she was sure of it, and with that hunger in his eyes, Summer feared he wouldn't know how to stop this time.

Her body shook. Aro was so close, she could have traced his perfect features if she had wished it, and he was only getting closer.

Summer panicked, and unable to find the physical strength to deny him his meal, she did the next best thing, an action she would later regret.

Summer kissed him.

Aro did not react at first, her warm lips on his, more than likely unexpected. But to her horror, not entirely unwelcomed. He groaned, and the air was forced from her lungs as he suddenly crushed her back against the wall.

Her body creaked protestingly, and a cry was stifled by Aro's expert invasion of her mouth.

The act was debauched. A simple weapon of distraction...

If only Summer had known the horror it would bring.

**R&R!**

**Thanks guys for your feedback, getting onto the review replying as we speak XD Let me know your thoughts in the lil box down yonder. I agreed that a Summer/Demetri fluff wouldn't fit. So here's Aro bless him, in all his egotistical glory :) Ya gotta love it. Do you like where the story's gone, or not so much?**

**I'm open to all thoughts, good and bad :)**

**Goodnight, my lil chickens x x x**


	19. Tricks

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_**Silly rabbit... tricks are for kids."**_

_**~ Kill Bill Vol.1**_

His hands wandered feverishly, a starving man faced with a sumptuously sweet apple. Summer stood there gasping; panic-stricken, and unable to protest through their conjoined mouths. Unable to prevent Aro's icy fingers rejoicing in bare skin, as they slipped curiously beneath thin cotton, and explored.

Barely a moment could have passed since Summer had decided upon damnation, and yet it felt a lifetime since he'd allow her even the smallest breath. His lips constantly devoured; searching, worshipping, scorching her very skin. She stood unschooled, pinned between a raven-haired devil, and one of his many ancient walls.

_Hell_.

"_Stop..." _She breathed suddenly, her lungs finally getting a moments reprieve.

Aro purred, finding the crease in her shoulder a far more enjoyable interest than her protests. "But my beautiful, girl." He murmured, silk-cased flattery punctuated by fiery kisses placed skilfully along her pulse point. "I can already see you stretched out perfectly beside the fire ..."

A cold thumb breezed across her breast, and her stomach twisted sickeningly.

"No!" She hissed, shoving him hard in the chest, and folding her arms protectively across her own.

Aro was not happy. Summer could see that in the onyx of his gaze. She shuddered under the weight of it.

"_No_?" He repeated darkly. Angel and devil all at once, as he delicately smoothed down the front of his tailored jacket. "But I was just beginning to enjoy myself, Summer."

Her lip curled in disgust, and he smiled.

"Ah, I see... You do not approve of my reciprocation. Tell me... what _exactly _was you expecting to follow, your little indiscretion?"

Summer dropped her gaze, shame fuelled tears only too ready to depart. "I..."

Words failed her, and Aro laughed.

"Oh, the innocence of youth!" He sighed knowingly, slowly gliding back into one of his deeper armchairs, and effortlessly resting a clothed ankle over the opposite knee.

He placed his fingertips together; content, and observing Summer quietly over perfectly manicured nails.

He smirked. A dark idea forming in the more twisted recesses of his mind.

"Come here, my dear." Aro beckoned her forward roughly, but his features softened into amusement when she refused to budge even slightly. Still smiling, he raised an expectant eyebrow. "Do I have to come and get you myself?"

At this Summer relented, cautiously tiptoeing closer, but no further than three small steps. The light from the fire only just touched her, and Aro appreciated her pretty form slowly before continuing.

"You enjoy playing _games_, my pet?" He asked quietly, the tip of his fore-finger now tracing his mouth very carefully back and forth.

Summer shook her head. "No... I just – "

"Remove your top."

Her heart stumbled. "...What?"

"I said... Remove. Your. Top." He smiled at her horror-struck expression. Reclining back happily into his chair, as he watched her begin to slowly comprehend her situation. "I do not have to repeat myself again, I hope?"

Summer gazed at him broken, her tears now running freely. "... I can't." She whimpered. "_Please._"

Aro's grin widened. "Would you like me to assist?"

Summer immediately shook her head. "No... please. Don't make me... _Please_..." She was sobbing now, but her master's resolve only hardened.

"I won't ask you again, child."

A moment passed and she nodded. Tentative fingers very, very slowly, removing her black vest. Her arms instantly cocooned around her bare chest, of course – a natural reflex – and Aro tilted his head, an art critic observing a painted canvas.

He rose gracefully to his feet.

"_Don't_." She flinched, and arctic fingers suddenly encircled her wrists.

Tittering, Aro gently prised them apart. "Do not hide from me, _cara_. I want to see you." A cool fingertip slowly followed the path of her tears, an action which only invited more onto her young porcelain cheeks. "Hush now." He purred, ignoring her discomfort, and lightly cradling her face. He shook his head affectionately. "You see what happens, now, when you try to play games? You end up out of your depth, little one."

Summer whimpered again, still unable to meet his gaze. She feared what he was going to do to... what he was going to try and make _her_ do.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"No – no. It is too late for that." Aro cooed, his cold hand now trailing dauntingly over her bare shoulder. "I confess I find myself torn, Summer. I have an itch that now yearns to be scratched, and an unwilling partner. What would you suggest, I do?" He softly caressed the tender tissue of her breast, allowing his touch to settle finally on her small waist, before he drew a long, slow path down the centre of her chest. Suddenly, an arctic finger roughly hooked her, under her chin. "Well? You were not so unforthcoming earlier, my dear. You've given me new expectations, so I would not disappoint."

Summer's eyes widened fearfully, and she was unable to turn away from his unsettling gaze. Unable to ignore the continuous crawl of her skin from where he had touched her. She swallowed hard. "I.. I don't know."

"How _convenient_. But I'll say this, my sweet, we won't let it be said that I am not a gentleman. I shall let you decide. Your body or your blood, Summer? Which are you willing to part with?"

He then smiled victoriously down at her now torn expression. Half fearful, half defiant, Summer now found _herself_ at something of a crossroads. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to make her feel weak, to humiliate her, because she had denied him, had tried to play him for a fool.

Aro was the master of manipulation. Summer had played her hand at the same game, and sadly this time she had lost.

His fingertips crept slowly across her stomach, and she came to her decision.

"My blood." Her voice broke feebly. "Just... just my blood."

Aro tilted his head tauntingly. "You are sure?

She nodded.

"Pity...Very well."

Summer barely had time to brace herself for what happened next. An attack on her body that had the floor stained in puddles of scarlet. Her throat was first. The disabling blow that had her knees buckling treacherously beneath her. Next was her wrists; torn viciously and lapped at, like a cat presented with milk. Cruel nails sliced her chest and abdomen, a bloody path followed by a venom soaked tongue. Finally, the final humiliation, where she was stripped of the remainder of her garments, and fire drenched teeth sunk greedily into her the vein of her thigh. This is where he gorged and thrived, taking his fill until there was barely anything left.

Suddenly he was stood above her, dark and over-powering. She laid impotent upon the floor, waiting for her strength to return. Through a foggy mist she saw a flash of white cross his devilish features.

"I do not take kindly to being played, Summer, remember that... Santiago?" He called, barely louder than a whisper, and Summer twisted bashfully onto her side. An attempt to cover what little remained of her dignity, as she sobbed helplessly upon the floor.

"Master?"

The guard appeared in the doorway of his master's chambers only a moment later. It took no more than a second to take in the horrific scene before him, but he knew well enough not to react by now. Not that he particularly cared, regardless.

"Please see to it that, Summer is returned safely to her room. Your cloak." Aro clicked his fingers, and Summer found herself wrapped in heavy grey cloth, soft and expensive.

Holding it tightly around herself, she quickly scrambled to her feet, and Santiago's hand found it's way onto her back, gently guiding her towards the door.

"Summer?"

His master spoke, and so the guard stopped.

Aro's voice hardened. "Do not think this is over, my pet. I shall indeed ponder your earlier suggestion."

His words hung above her like a guillotine, but Summer said nothing, and a moment later Santiago was dragging her pathetic form roughly back through the corridors.

Through her tears, fear, and confusion, not to mention lack of blood, Summer's hold on reality was slipping. Weakened as she was but the horror she had been through, it was only as they turned the final corner, and she heard a woman calling her name in a panic, that she allowed her body to give up fighting the call of the inevitable darkness, as she felt the floor slip away.

Cool arms encased her, and fine fingers ran comfortingly through her hair. "Summer? Summer can you hear me? What happened? Summer!"

The young girl smiled. "Sorry, mom."

And the darkness claimed her.

**R&R!**

**This is kind of the second instalment to the last chapter. I did feel mean cutting you guys off where I did.**

**Please let me know what you think, I want to apologise for the lack of replies to my reviews. I will be replying to everyone I can tomorrow. I have read them all, and I want to thank you for giving me such detailed opinions, and such high praise :) It really means a lot.**

**A quick update is my apology for my rudeness.**

**Love you, chickens!**

**~ LM xxx**


	20. And The Apple Falls

~ **My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_Betrayal touches us like fire. _

_At first touch it burns, and then it twists,_

_and coils, until there is nothing left but the final embers,_

_and the last ashes of sentiment."_

_**~ Unknown**_

The child had slept heavily among her pillows, her body too weary for her sleep to possibly be restless. But the chatter of perfect voices, marred by angst, was beginning to peck at her ears, and from her void, Summer stirred, though she had not found the energy to yet open her eyes, she found enough to find interest in the conversation going on beside her.

"So we just _leave_ her here, then? Is that it?"

Silence.

"_Well_, Carlisle?"

"There can be no other way, Esme. We cannot interfere."

"But she is just a _child_, Carlisle! Look at what he _did_ to her! We cannot leave her here to suffer like this again. It's barbaric!"

The good doctor could see the desperation in his beautiful wife's eyes. He could see the tears that would have fallen; had she the biology to produce them, and from the most sincere depths of his unbeating heart, he sympathised.

Agreed, even.

But Carlisle also had sight, where fair Esme did not. She was still the mother she had once been, and _was_ to their current adopted family. The yearning to protect was still so vibrant inside her, to the point that it blinded her to the cold logical truth. She could not see passed it.

If they were to help poor, abused Summer. It would mean signing their own death warrant, and in return their family's.

It just could not be done.

"If we interfere, they _will_ come after her, Esme, or worse, _kill_ her." Carlisle spoke softly, wary of the castle's many ears, and his wife's sensitivity. " Think of the danger we would put ourselves in, think of our family – Renesme. We cannot expect them to answer for, Summer. No matter what our own personal feelings are."

"What if she came to us of her own free will?" Esme countered hopefully. "Could we not offer her a home, then?

Carlisle inclined his head. "Of course." And then added more sadly. "But do you think Aro would ever really let her go?"

"He'd kill me first."

The vampires started. Unaware that they had in fact had a captive audience. Esme rushed to Summer's side immediately, a flurry of fingers hurriedly trying to instil some comfort through thick chocolate curls.

"Oh, Summer." The vampiress frowned. "I'm so sorry. We didn't realise you were awake."

The girl had not moved. She barely noted that she was still unclothed beneath her sheets, but other than her own inner demons, you would not have thought much perturbed her. Her face was blank, expressionless.

Defeated.

"I was waking up anyway." Summer shrugged off, unable to quite meet Esme's worried gaze. Her own flickered briefly to the doctor. "Carlisle's right. I would never expect you, to put yourselves in danger for me. I'm not your concern."

"That's not what I meant, Summer." He rallied quickly, upset by the idea that she believed she meant so little.

"No." Summer agreed. "But it's true, regardless."

Esme stared between them brokenly, and in agitation, she shook her head. "Don't think like that. _Ever_. The situation you are in... it... it isn't your fault, Summer. No one should be made to live like this. It's evil. It's – "

"Stop it." Summer cut in firmly, finally pushing herself up against the pillows. She examined her wrists, sore, but otherwise healed. "Don't let Aro, hear you talking like that. He'll hurt you."

"But, Summer. They're treating you like your – "

"Nothing." The girl finished for her, a grim smile hanging on her lips. "I'm just a toy to pass the time. They'll get bored of me eventually."

Which in young Summer's mind translated to; _I'll die at their hand eventually._

Esme sighed insistently. "But – "

"Please don't talk about it any more." Summer begged quietly. "I just want to forget while I can. Please?"

The vampiress shared a distraught look with her husband, but eventually her shoulders slumped in defeat, and she gave the brave girl's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"If that's what you want, Summer."

"Thank you." An innocent, but sad smile suddenly graced her full lips. "...You're leaving, aren't you?"

Carlisle frowned awkwardly. "Tomorrow."

Summer nodded. "And the tests you did?"

"Inconclusive." He mumbled, the trace of guilt darkening his handsome face, and Summer quickly rushed to reassure him.

"This wasn't your fault, Dr Cullen. Aro's done this to me before. It was bound to happen again, the courtyard was just poor timing... I mean, I didn't handle things so well either..." She said, remembering her outburst, and what had followed days later, when she had succumbed to her supposed master's brutality once more.

"_Do not think this is over, my pet. I shall indeed ponder your earlier suggestion."_

What had Summer let herself in for? Aro's threat was now like a constant knife to her throat, and worse, it had been _her_ that had set the spark to the match in the first place. Why-oh-why, had she thought it a clever idea to _kiss_ him? His mind was warped enough, now she had given him a knew game to play, and it would be her to suffer the consequences.

Silly, silly, Summer.

"At least you know there _is_ a way to tap into your strength." Carlisle pointed out hopefully, a sorry sentiment, that held very little weight, but to Summer it meant enough that he cared to try.

"Exactly." She agreed, forcing an encouraged smile onto her pretty features. "Time will tell, I guess."

"Yes, it will." Esme cooed softly, pressing a mother's kiss against Summer's temple. "But for now you need your rest. Come. Lie back down."

Summer assented, but only because she thought it would be kinder on Esme. She did not think the vampiress could handle another minute of watching; Summer's own pathetic form, flaunt it's sorry state.

"Will you say goodbye?" She wondered, eyes fluttering shut, as she carefully curled herself back up under the covers.

"Yes." Esme promised.

"Of course we will." Carlisle agreed softly.

Summer ignored the pang her heart heaved under the weight of their sentiment, yet a small wall fell as she allowed them to care, and allowed herself to feel the suffering of loss once more. A pain she would go forever without feeling, if she could. Old wounds gushed blood because of it's sharpness, and to strangle those emotions back into the grave was all she could do, to herself from screaming.

Summer did not feel she had many attributes, but composure was one. She could still count on one hand the amount of times, she had 'lost it' within Volterra's walls. A worthy feat, she thought, considering the insidious trials she had suffered, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Summer would not declare her undying devotion to the amber eyed pair, she would not beg them to take her with them, to save her from her master's evil clutches. She would not give them that burden. Summer would offer the two words most suitable for the kindness they had shown, and for all the thought they had given her the passed few weeks. She would give them their freedom from this wretched place.

"Thank you." She breathed.

When Summer awoke again it was the to sound of a low crackling fire; not chiming whispers. To shadow dressed walls, and a pair of deeply concerned burgundy wells, unblinking as they stared piercingly down at her.

Demetri.

She released the breath, she hadn't realised she'd been holding, and the bed dipped instantly. A cool hand gently cupping her cheek, and she found her fingers following it. Slender digits grasping hungrily at arctic knuckles, as she tried childishly to freeze the moment forever.

Summer smiled disbelievingly. "Hello, Demetri."

"Hello, Summer." He answered softly, his gaze unwillingly falling to the new fresh scars that followed the long subtle incline of her throat. He daren't look elsewhere. He had heard from Santiago the state she had been found in. "Forgive me." He breathed.

Summer did not answer straight away. Instead she sat herself up, careful to keep herself covered for proprieties sake, as her hand reached out and lightly traced the sharp angle of his cheekbone.

"I've missed you." She confessed shyly, inspecting him enough to deduce that he really wasn't a rather well intentioned dream. Sighing softly, her hand fell back into her lap. "And there's nothing to forgive. What happened... it wasn't your fault."

"Then whose?"

The fierceness in his eyes shocked her. It was a desperation to be declared absolved, but she was not sure she could offer anything he would deem worthy enough to forgive himself. Had their roles been reversed, she would blame herself also; but then again, she did now.

"It was my own." She whispered, shamefully bowing her head.

Demetri frowned. "How can you say that?"

"I had already angered Aro in the courtyard." She rushed to explain herself. "I should have known not to goad him further."

"What did you do?"

Summer shook her head. "It doesn't matter." A pause, and then a realisation dawned on her. "Demetri, how are you here? I thought – "

"I had to come." He cut across quietly, a smooth mask hiding the battle that raged within. A low growl reverberated conspicuously through his chest, and he swallowed venom. "When I heard what had happened, Summer. I had to see you for myself. Make sure you were well."

Another small smiled tugged at her lips. "You were worried?"

"Of course." A sadness dulled Demetri's eyes, and his tentative fingers carefully slid stray curls back behind her ears. "I can't bear thought of someone hurting you. My master's or otherwise."

Her forehead crumpled prettily. "I don't think you'll have to worry much longer." She confessed quietly, looking up at him through thick dark lashes. "Everything only seems to be getting worse, and now Esme and Carlisle are leaving...I have no one." She ran a frustrated hand through her locks. "I mean, I know you're here now, but it's not going to last. Aro will realise you came to see me, he'll punish you, and I... I just can't bare it any more. I can't go on. I just want it to be ov –

Summer's words never left her mouth, stifled as they were by cool calm lips. Her gaze widened in surprise, but only briefly. Demetri's hand gently cupped her pulse, and she allowed her eyes to flutter shut, as shy fingers lightly followed the defined contour of his jaw, and their mouths moved slowly as one.

"Don't say such things." He whispered against her lips, and she sighed.

An hour, a second, a year; who knew, but time passed, and Demetri eventually pulled away, much to Summer's disapproval, an amused smile instantly lighting his lips as he caught sight of her expression.

"You can have too much of a good thing, you know."

She grinned wryly. "I think I'm owed, don't you?"

"Ha, ha, indeed." He chuckled, and his eyes sparkled playfully.

Summer smiled, then. Thinking how boyish he looked in that moment. The thousand year old vampire wasn't there. His human counter part sat before her, and she simpered.

"You're not like them." She observed quietly, finding interest in the twisting of fine sheets. "Aro, and Caius, I mean." She pouted thoughtfully. "Why do you stay? You could see the world, and yet you remain here. Why?"

Demetri hesitated, unsure himself; and when he finally spoke, the words came out as more of a justification, than an honest reply. "Aro has done a lot for me. He gave me status, a place in our world. He showed me the true extent of my gift..." He bowed his head darkly. "There is more to him than the side you have seen."

Summer opened her mouth angrily. "You think that gives him right to – "

"No." Demetri cut across quickly, desperate to see her smile return. "I am merely saying that the side of Aro _I_ see, has never given me cause to disrepute him."

"And now?" She challenged. "What is your opinion of him now?"

Demetri paused. "I don't know."

"_What?" _Fresh tears of betrayal stung her eyes, and Summer gritted her teeth to keep herself from weeping. "How can you have any sense of loyalty to him, after what he's done to me?!"

"I hate him for what he's done." He murmured calmly. "Like a son would hate a father, but... he's still my father, Summer."

The girl shook her head. "He is your master."

"It's more complicated than that."

"_No it isn't!"_ Summer cried, and in a rush of adrenaline, she managed to throw herself and her makeshift dress, hazardously from the bed. "He is your _keeper_, as well as mine, but at least I see him for what he is. I will never bow down and call him _master. _Not any of them."

In a fit of guilt, Demetri flashed to her side, but she shook him off in an instant, knowing that meeting his eye would only make her resolve crumble.

"You need to realise where your loyalties lie, Demetri. You can't have us both."

"Summer... I..."

A single hand reached for her cheek, but she backed away, ignoring the aches that shook her body. "Just go... please. I want to be alone."

His eyes told her he wanted to argue, but she was relieved when he head eventually fell into short nod. Demetri turned slowly away from her, his feet barely making a sound as he passed over the plush carpet to the door.

The hinges clicked shut, and there was silence.

No one guarded her that night.

**R&R!**

**Right, there's some uber fluff for you readers, before things delve into the dark well of no return :)**

**Let me know what you think, because I always find fluff hard to write. I worry about b-rated cheesiness. It's a fine line, trust me.**

**Hope you all got my replies! You have no idea; how happy I was when, I read all your positive feed back :)**

**Any more requests; get them in soon, because I'm thinking about 5 more chapters :( that will be actual story, and I'm happy to put in anything from you guys, as best as possible. Now I have the end in my head, I have to be stricter with any extra chaps XD**

**Love you chickens, Hope you liked.**

**~ LM x x x**


	21. The Problem With Thinking

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

"_I need you"_

Thoughts are dangerous things.

They can drive even the sanest person to madness; destroy all you hold dear, they blur your mind until not even the sharpest person could find a way in through the fog. But they are also the very things that keep you grounded. Even if that anchor is it's own form of hell.

Aro and Demetri plagued Summer's thoughts, to the point that even her dreams had turned fully against her. Chased as she was, by nightmares that had her always playing the victim.

The passing weeks had been her own personal limbo, and she was growing weary of it. Aro and Demetri had both spared her their company. Demetri had no choice she knew. For as feared, he had been punished for visiting her. Though Aro had seen to it that Summer had paid also for this indiscretion. Forcing her to listen helplessly to Demetri's cries; as he was violated by Jane's

depraved talent, well into the early hours.

She didn't know how close he'd been; as she hid her head childishly beneath a pillow, vainly trying to block out the sound, but it felt as though she was in the room with him, feeling every cry as if it were her own.

It was a lesson well taught. Demetri had not been near her since that night, and Summer had not wanted him to risk it. She feared him being reprimanded again – or worse.

Aro had won.

As for Aro himself, Summer worried his absence was planned. Letting her stew in her fear, and angst until she was ripe for the picking, seemed only too logical an approach. It was the exact kind of malicious act, Aro would relish. Passive aggression being one of his more favourable forms of torture. Summer was certain he found it far too unseemly, to always be as brash as he was during their last meeting together, though he seemed to have enjoyed himself; regardless, at the time.

She flinched as she thought about this, specifically the part where he had threatened her that their little '_discussion' _wasn't over.

Helpfully, her bountiful moments of free time, had given her opportunity to ponder a way to use this to her advantage. Though she hadn't yet thought up anything she overly liked the idea of.

Of course, it was difficult to keep a concise train of thought, when moments spent plotting were suddenly interrupted by Aro's fairer counter part.

Caius had taken it upon himself, to play scientist.

Fresh injuries mapped her skin, and Summer laughed bitterly at the memory of it. The sentiment coursed fresh pain through her nerves, but she ignored the aches that raked unforgivably through her body, ignored her scratched vocal cords; where screams, she had not known she held, had escaped violently passed bruised lips.

Caius had tested the full extent of her accelerated healing, and he had been impressed. Now Summer was more than just a source of ongoing food supply and amusement. She was a challenge. And to a monster that had unlimited time, and a room full of imaginative torture devices at his disposal. What more could be better? As he cut, and hit, and broke, every part of her, only to have her appear almost as good as new a moment later.

To describe her time with him as _hell_, would be a modest understatement.

And as the days went on, and the nights dragged by, Summer's only relief was that she had been spared her heart wrenching goodbye to the Cullens. Though she had no idea whether they were alive or dead, though she hoped for the former.

She had guessed that Aro had kept her from them. He had probably seen their conversation, and if he had decided against ripping their heads off, he definitely would not have encouraged a heart felt goodbye.

He was diligent like that. In his eyes, she was his. And Aro did not like sharing. Esme's suggestion of stealing her away from cobbled streets, and Tuscan hills, would not have been received kindly.

So Summer spent her time alone, and as the days passed by, and time carried on without her, she slowly began not to care. Her mind was tired. Tired of the torture, of the head games. Tired of thinking and wishing for someone, or something to set her free. In short, life had become obsolete.

When she wasn't delighting in her time with Caius, Summer spent her moments of solitude sleeping. She had even loss her enthusiasm for food, the one bright part of her day.

She was a ghost.

Of course, such a display of defiant depression couldn't go unmentioned for long. It would have to be challenged. Which is exactly what Aro decided to do, one evening when a light snow had settled prettily over the rooftops of Volterra.

Knocking lightly, he entered Summer's room without assent, instantly recognising her as the small, ominous lump set in the middle of the bed. He smiled, soundlessly gliding across the room, and perching himself beside her.

Her eyes were open, but she didn't acknowledge him. Not even when he brushed cold fingertips against her cheek.

His smile widened.

"Santiago tells me you have barely eaten this past week." He said softly, carefully sliding some wayward curls away from her face. "He seems to think that you are unwell."

She said nothing. So Aro tried a different approach.

"Caius is very pleased with your progress." He beamed proudly, running long fingers unconsciously over silk sheets. "In fact, I believe he is quite eager for the pair of you to have another session together in the morning."

Summer frowned at this, but she did not speak. Showing even emotion was effort enough.

Aro sighed, pressing on, regardless of his unwilling audience. "Though it has come to his attention, that your rate of healing seems to have abated somewhat. This concerns both he and I, Summer. We do not want you to be permanently harmed."

The girl couldn't prevent the bitter scoff that escaped her lips, nor the sharp giggles that came after. Unfortunately her abrupt show of life meant she would now have to address him, and that would come with it's own price, she was sure.

"Why are you here, Aro?" She challenged, sitting herself up, and allowing her expression to fall back into one of dark indifference.

Aro's eyes sparked playfully, privately unnerving her. "Am I not allowed to care about your well-being?"

"Of course." Summer replied. "But since when has my _well-being_ been any concern of yours?"

"Ha, ha! You wound me, my dear. I care for you very much. You simply choose to ignore the fact."

Her eyes narrowed hatefully. Despising the fact that his smile never wavered. "My apologies." She spat. "I guess the torture, and head games must have given me a few mixed messages."

Sighing, Aro clicked his tongue sympathetically, his perfect features almost appearing apologetic, and he gently clasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh, Summer... you truly have seen the underbelly of life, haven't you, my sweet? Fate really does not seem to favour you.

She didn't answer, and he continued.

"And yet, even after all you have suffered, you do not let go. Your resilience does not waver. You would defy my family, and I, to the bitter end." He released her, but only for a moment, he had found a new interest in her jawline, and he slowly brushed shale knuckles against warm skin. "I am in _awe_ of you, _cara_."

She flinched away from his touch, but her actions only seemed to bring him closer, and she pressed herself tight against the headboard.

"Then why are you always so angry with me?" She whispered, desperate to distract him from whatever his intentions may be.

Aro finally paused, and he carefully cupped her pulse.

"Far from what my guard believe, Summer, I am not perfect. I have flaws, like most men." He smiled faintly at this, and his gaze wandered lower. Catching the one loose button of her nightshirt, and lingering momentarily, before settling once again on her fearful orbs. "I am also a man that does not like to share."

Summer understood only too well what he was implying. He was talking about Demetri. However, she was ready for this. She'd had enough time to think, after all.

"You share me with, Caius." She rallied quietly, a mouse caught in the claws of it's predator.

Yet Aro frowned disappointedly. "That is different, my pet. You know that. Caius and I are brothers."

"He's going to _kill_ me, Aro. It's only a matter of time. What will you do then?"

Aro smiled wryly. "I thought you _wanted_ to be free?"

"And I thought _you_ wanted to keep me?"

He laughed, clapping his hands together loudly, as his grin stretched from ear to ear. "Ha ha! Very good, Summer, very good! And I thought that _I, _was supposed to be the persuasive one."

"I learnt from the best." She grimaced, trying to hide her revulsion as he caught her hand gently between arctic palms.

He smirked. "Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear."

"Will it get me to America?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted it. His face changed instantly. Stilling at buoyant, and warping into a forced serene mask.

"_America_, my dear?" He repeated quietly. "What suddenly makes the _new world_, such an attractive proposition?"

There wasn't anything _sudden_ about it, America was apart of who she was, yet she knew why Aro had found her statement so very distasteful.

"I don't want to go after Carlisle and Esme, Aro. It's just where I'm from. It's my home."

He nodded. "I cannot blame you, I suppose. I to, do miss my homeland from time to time..." He raised his head dreamily, seeing something that Summer could not. Perhaps the dusty memories of golden idols, and fallen cities. He smiled. "But that was an age ago now, another era. _Your_ memories must still be so very fresh."

Summer said nothing, finding a sudden interest in her knuckles as she tugged her hand from his grasp.

"It doesn't matter, anyway, does it?" She muttered, a heavy frown creasing her pretty features. "I will never leave here."

The admittance out loud was too much to bear, and she watched in shame as a single tear hit her palm, hurriedly rushing to wipe her cheeks, but Aro was already there, catching her tears like a man who had travelled the desert without water.

"_Dolce mia principessa." _He murmured feverishly, brushing his lips hungrily over her forehead._ "_If you were but to _want_ me. You would never have to be alone."

Summer shook her head, pushing him away, but Aro was persistent, edged kisses carving crimson lines down her throat.

She gasped as he nipped her collar bone.

"Leave me alone!" She ordered breathlessly, suffering too many emotions rushing through her chest, as more of his weight fell against her.

Sense was a puzzle that could be pieced together later.

"I can be a very _fruitful_ ally, my dear." He breathed, sliding chill inducing hands slowly down her arms. "You've been strong for long enough, Summer. It's time to stop. You must be so tired."

Fingers made hypnotic motions over her abdomen, and she closed her eyes. She had no idea what was going on. When had the world turned upside down, righted itself, and twisted round the wrong way again?

"Why won't you just let me go?" She whispered, opening her eyes to see him hovering above her. She bit back a scream. "Please..."

"How can I?" He murmured back. "You are everything."

She shook her head, and Aro slowly pulled back the covers.

"Let me have you." He pleaded throatily. "All of you, and you need never suffer again."

Her lip quivered, and he began to toy with the first oh-so-tempting button of her nightdress. Could this possibly better her quality of life?

"There will be no more pain?" She whimpered innocently. "You will stop, Caius?"

He slid out of his jacket. "I will."

"And I could see Demetri again?"

A growl sounded low in his throat. "... You could."

She thought about it. "What if I say no?"

"No?" He blinked. "Then life will continue as it was. I will not force you, my pet. I do not share my brother's delirium for fear induced gratification."

"Then it is _my_ choice..."

She stared up at him through a kind of mist. It seemed fittingly unfair that she should be made to choose between her body and her soul, yet the darker cogs turned in her mind, and she wondered whether her life could really ever become worse than it was. Whether it could become _better_...

If she was ever going to escape Volterra, then Aro would need to trust her, and what better way than to give herself to him willingly, in a situation of his own devising? She was sickened by herself for even considering his offer, but then again, desperation makes us do terrible things, does it not? We are never more raw, than in our desperate states.

Slowly, she reached up, gently touching inexperienced fingertips to his cheek, and he sighed wantonly. "Ah, such sweetness."

Aro wasted no time. He devoured her. Only this time, her nightdress was torn to ribbons, and venom coated teeth did not penetrate deep. They nipped, and tugged, toying with her, whilst the rest of him painted intricate patterns of purple unforgivably over her skin.

Aro wasn't gentle. His touch was claiming, animalistic. Summer had no idea what she was doing. All she could do was lie there ignorantly, as with each thrust he ruined her.

The only thing that got her though with a frail web of sanity, was the certain promise to herself that she was soon going to escape the cold walls of hell around her.

That she was going to run far away.

And he was never going to find her.

**R&R!**

**Okay guys! This is a tad creepy, perhaps a lil bit darker than before, I'm not sure. Let me know what you think :)**

**Oo, for that certain person, the next chapter of 'Bloodline' is nearly finished, should be done by Wednesday. Sorry for the delay :)**

**I will get about replying to the reviews, but I fear if I did so now, my replies will be rubbish as I am half asleep. So til' tomorrow, dear ones!**

**P.S The feedback I got was amazing, by the way. Don't ever think its not appreciated. You ARE why I write.**

**~ LM x x x**


	22. Don't Judge Me

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

_~ You're hearing rumours about me_

___And you can't stomach the thought_

___Of someone touching my body_

___When you're so close to my heart ~_

_**~ Chris Brown**_

Aro's wanton visits happened more often than Summer would have liked. His touch, now a permanent imprint upon her skin. It had been two weeks since she had first submitted to him, and her revulsion was already getting harder to hide. The only thing that kept her going was the hope of freedom. To one day look out, and not see shale rooftops, and ancient cobbled streets.

Even now, as he lay beside her, she kept her pale face turned to the unsheathed window, losing herself in the stars that blanketed the night sky. Only the moon stood out brighter; its soft rays lighting her face, making her appear as a form of apparition. She felt as if a ghost, her own will's frail fingers, the only thing that kept her clinging to life.

Blinking away the call of sleep, she sighed. "The snow has finally stopped."

Cold lips brushed her shoulder. "Well observed, little one. Does this please you?"

"I suppose." She frowned. "But it doesn't really make much difference to me, does it? I don't go out."

A skilled hand suddenly crept purposefully up her waist; it's desires only too obvious, and Summer felt Aro's breath tickle affectionately at her ear. "You have the courtyard, my pet. Surely _that_ is enough to keep you entertained?"

She shrugged. "There's nothing new to explore."

"So what would you have me do?"

She sighed heavily with feigned disappointment. "Are there no other gardens?"

Summer rolled onto her back, staring up at Aro with wide innocent orbs. She would find a way out of his clutches if it killed her. Sourcing out potential weak spots was the best place to start.

"There _are_..." He admitted, carefully drawing a long line along her jaw. "Though I doubt that they would be to your liking."

"Why?"

Slowly, he stroked his hand over her chest. "The winter has destroyed most of the _fiori_. All the gardens share very baron landscapes this time of year. Perhaps the spring would be better, _cara_."

"Couldn't we look in the morning? _Please,_ I hate being inside." Smiling, she wriggled herself closer despite her reflex to run. "_You_ could show me, couldn't you? Tell me about their history. I have been here so long, and really I know nothing."

Aro chuckled. "You are that desperate to see?"

She nodded.

"Very well," He sighed. "I will not deny you. But first," He smiled suggestively. "You must earn your leisures."

Her nostrils flared apprehensively, and his hands knowingly eased under her, lifting her hips to his with minimum effort. He crawled between her legs, and already she could feel a familiar pressure. Yet again Summer forced a smile, and; wrapping her fingers tightly around his neck, she guided him closer, ignoring the scream that pressed against her throat, as he smoothly eased into her.

Their coupling began, and she played her part to the best of her ability. Knowing with certainty that he would eventually slack, and sleep soon would claim her. Even if it only offered the smallest of reprieves.

(-)

The gardens were every bit as bare as Aro had warned. Not even the smallest leaf had survived the first snow of winter. Despite this, Summer still found them very pretty, and even with her ulterior motive in toe, it was hard not to get lost in wonder of the ornate architecture.

It was cold, and wet, but wrapped up tightly in thick furs and rich velvets, Summer reluctantly allowed Aro to lead her across the snow garnished lawns.

She slipped once. The error had her landing in an incredibly undignified manner, glaring narrowly when Aro chuckled, and getting herself to her feet before he could offer any means of assistance.

"I hope you are not injured, dear one?" He smirked, laughing more still when she stomped off across the snow. Of course, he caught up with her easily. "Come now, don't be like that. You should not make such amusing spectacles of yourself, if you do not wish me to laugh."

Turning, Summer rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my intention to _be_ amusing, Aro."

She sighed heavily, then, and gazing around she quickly noted nothing of particular interest to her escape plan.

"Is there another garden?" She wondered, mentally crossing her fingers as Aro gently took her hand.

"One more." He smiled, uncharacteristically putting an early end to his teasing. He gestured to the right. "This way, _cara_."

She followed eagerly, hoping the last garden would grant her the smallest spark of hope.

She wasn't disappointed.

Summer walked through a well hidden gate, and in front of her stood one of the tallest oaks she'd ever seen. Its top branches must have easily near reached a hundred foot, and some of the lower stems hung drunkenly over a less impressive garden wall.

Summer guessed the wall to be about half the height of the tree; so it would still be pretty difficult to get the better of, but the idea certainly had potential.

"I've never seen an oak this tall." She murmured, skidding smoothly up to the trunk. "How old is it?"

"Almost four-hundred years." Aro told her, running his fingers appreciatively along the bark. "Carlisle got it for us as a good-bye gift, before he left for your dear America."

Summer frowned, privately surprised. "Really? He got you a tree?"

Stiffly, Aro inclined his head. "As you can see. Of course, she was just a babe when he planted her. But time passed, and she grew. Obviously the soil here agrees with her."

"Obviously." Summer breathed, gazing up in awe through the thickening branches. She imagined that when they were in full bloom, the sight must be spectacular. Running her eyes over it again, she suddenly spied a low hanging straggler. "Hey, look! Can I climb it?"

"Why would you want to do _that_, _cara_?" Aro murmured, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

But Summer smiled as sweet as she could. "I just want to see how high it goes. I'll come straight back down. Promise."

Aro frowned, torn, but nodded. Probably deducing; as Summer had, that she certainly wouldn't be getting very far with him standing right beneath her.

She beamed, and set off. Climbing each branch as if it was just another step in a staircase. She reached the top quicker; and with more ease, than she had ever done when she was younger. The trees back then were much smaller to. She sighed contently as she stared out, feeling more free in that moment, than she had since she'd first stepped foot on Tuscany soil.

The view was amazing.

Yet Summer turned her gaze down. Ignoring the wide open fields of brown, and mountains that tickled the underbelly of the sky. Below the her was a sheer drop down a cliff, and a far more captivating scene. The Volturi's garden wall acted as the concealed edge to the city of Volterra. Meaning there was nothing but wide open space on the other side. It would be a painful drop, that was certain; and this time four months ago, Summer would have told herself she was suicidal for even considering it, but now...

With her new found power, could she not survive this fall? And if she did get damaged, or hurt in some way, would she not just heal again? All sparkly clean and brand new?

The tree's potential was increasing by the minute.

"Come, Summer! There is a matter that has to be attended!"

Aro's feathery voice reached her ears, and she sighed, grudgingly dropping back down through the oak, but careful not to land on any of the weaker branches. Her feet quickly made contact with plush snow, and she straightened, shocked to see a rather rigid looking Demetri standing beside her keeper.

"What's wrong?" She glanced between them warily. "Has something happened?"

"An unfortunate matter has come up, dear one, and I am afraid that my presence is required." Aro told her, gently touching his finger to her cheek. "Demetri will see you back to your room."

He fixed his guard with a warm smile, but his eyes glazed over coldly. A gesture Summer was sure, Demetri had not missed it.

"I will escort Summer, and return straight to the council room, master." Demetri murmured with assurance, deeply bowing his head.

Aro gripped his shoulder.

"See that you do, _dearest_." Smiling serenely, the raven-haired man turned. "Forgive me my rudeness, _sweetling, _but I will come by your room later to wish you goodnight."

She nodded, and her and Demetri watched the ancient depart, before the guard offered Summer the smallest of glances, and pointedly motioned her to follow.

Summer didn't move.

"What's _your_ problem?" She demanded, causing him to stop in his tracks.

He turned. "Excuse me?"

"You're acting as if we don't know each other."

Demetri shrugged. "I wasn't aware that we did..."

"_What_?" She breathed, hurt. "How can you say that?"

She stifled a knowing sob, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Don't do that." He whispered eventually.

"Don't do _what_?" Summer sniffed, fighting back shame-induced tears as it became more and more difficult to keep eye contact.

Demetri clenched his jaw. "Cry."

"I am _not_ crying!" She stomped passed, too proud to stand there and defend herself, when he roughly grabbed her wrist. _"Let go!_" She growled, swinging for him as he carefully dragged her back. "I don't want to talk to you, Demetri!"

"How can _you_ be mad at _me_?!" He hissed, roughly releasing her from his grasp. "How!? After what you've done?"

She paused, swallowing hard as her stomach twisted sickeningly. "I don't know what – "

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, Summer!" He growled, an animalistic sound ripping awkwardly through his chest. "You know _exactly_."

Summer dropped her gaze, her face burning shamefully. "You don't understand."

"You're damn right, I don't_understand_!_"_ He barked back, dark laughter twisting his perfectly, beautiful features. "How you could you let _him _touch you... After everything he has done! After – "

"It's not that simple." She jumped defensively.

"Not that _simple_...?!" Demetri buried his face briefly in his hands, his expression seeming only more outraged when he reappeared. "Summer, can't you see what he's doing? You're just a plaything to him! A shiny trinket to pass the time. He doesn't care about you."

She scoffed harshly, her own temper rising. "Don't you think, I know that?!"

"Then why – "

"I'm tired, Demetri! I am so, so, _tired_! I don't want to fight any more. I don't want to suffer."

"But I could have _helped_ you!" He stared at her numbly, and suddenly the anger melted from his eyes. His features broken. "_I_ could have helped you."

"How? By following orders?" She shook her head. "You can't even help yourself, Demetri."

He stared at her, his features smooth, yet his eyes shone red. Demetri reached out, but thought better of it, his gloved hand falling back impotently to his side. "I have been a fool, haven't I?"

Summer bit back a sob, and smiled sadly. "No, never that."

He chuckled, his voice still sweet like honey to her ears. "You're a terrible liar."

She frowned. "And you're a bad judge of people."

Demetri couldn't see, he just _couldn't _see, and the logical side of her didn't want him to either. As much as part of her yearned for him to understand, to see _why_ she had betrayed him so blatantly. He could not.

If Demetri knew; or suspected an ulterior motive, for her recent affections towards his master; then Aro would to, and it would likely lead to the end of everything. Her escape attempt would be trumped before it had even begun, and too much was already dwindling her chances of success. She could not fail.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"For what?"

Summer frowned apologetically. "For hurting you."

He nodded slowly. "I am not so innocent myself. I should not judge you."

She smiled prettily, but the effort caused her heart to ache. "One day you'll understand. Then perhaps things will be different."

He looked up at the oak, he seemed lost in his own thoughts suddenly, and a small small turned his mouth. "Perhaps."

**R&R! I found this really hard to write, I don't know why. I'm not sure if it flows properly... but shucks, what ya gonna do? I'm relatively happy with the end of the chapter, though part of me wants to punch Demetri for being an idiot.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**Let me know your thoughts chickens!**

**LM x x x**


	23. Consequences In Blood

**~ My Sweet Ambrosia ~**

After their little talk down in the gardens, Demetri left Summer at her bedroom door without saying another word.

For a moment, their eyes had shared a thousand feelings, all of which they knew were too dangerous to share, until eventually he'd dragged himself away. Disappearing 'round the corner in a blur of black.

Sighing heavily, Summer entered her room, and spent the rest of her afternoon brooding. Her knees tucked tightly under her chin, as she stared absently out of her window, and fought the call of a shattered heart's tears.

She lost the battle, and it was only as the sun faded, and the moon began to throw eerie shadows across her room, that her whimpers eventually subsided, and she found the strength to pull herself to her feet.

Her eyes fell naturally onto her small book collection, Poe's writings standing out in all their glory. She reached for it as though it were a comfort blanket, holding it tightly to her chest for a moment, before she carefully creaked open the front cover.

She gasped.

Inside was a tiny piece of parchment. The scrawl neat and pretty, as she scrutinised it awkwardly under the soft rays of the moon.

_Darling Summer,_

_If you are ever free of this wretched place,_

_here is a way you can reach us._

_You are not alone._

_Never forget that._

_Please, forgive us._

_Esme & Carlisle._

_xx_

Her her heart ached suddenly, ached for cold, comforting arms to embrace her, and tell her everything was going to be alright. Summer swallowed hard, slowly turning the paper in her hand as she did so. On the other side was an address and cell number. She smiled a little.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Not wasting any time, Summer made for her closet. It would not do for this small sentiment to be found. So she acted quickly, hiding the conspicuous note deep in the bottom of her long forgotten rucksack, before bundling a load of unused garments on top.

She closed the door just in time to feel a familiar chill breeze across her back. Though no sound had conceivably been noted, she knew only to well who it was.

"Hello, Aro." She frowned, smoothing out her features as she turned to see him standing regally against her bedpost.

He grinned. "It is getting harder to surprise you, _cara_. Once upon a time, your heart would have danced at the mere sight of me."

"Perhaps I'm just getting used to you."

"I do hope not." His grin widened wickedly, and Summer fought the natural urge to run. He chuckled, suddenly gazing purposefully over her shoulder. "Was there something in particular you were searching for?" He wondered suspiciously, nodding toward the closet.

Summer bit her lip, gazing about her in a bid to stall, whilst she thought up something believable. She eventually digressed. "Matches. I swear I left them over by the fire place."

"You mean _these_?" Aro murmured, plucking a small box from said mantle piece.

She blanched. "Oh. They were there all along?"

"Right in front of your eyes, little one."

"Guess I just need to pay more attention." She shrugged, trying her best to carry on the charade. She allowed him to light the fire, hoping to keep the conversation light. Watching him stoke the flames, she frowned thoughtfully. "Did you sort out your problem?"

"Hm?"

"The one Demetri told you about this afternoon."

She thought back to when Aro had explained about there being an issue. He had not seemed too bothered at the time, but it somehow seemed polite to show an interest.

"Yes, it was nothing of great concern." He waved off, poking idly at the fire. "A simple matter that will be easily dealt with in time."

Aro straightened up, and Summer crept closer to the flames, their spicy warmth luring her forward, and sending happy goosebumps dancing over her skin.

"What happened?" She wondered quietly. "Had someone broken one of your laws?"

"Not exactly. An old acquaintance informed us, about a pair of _werewolves_ wreaking havoc in Thailand."

"_Werewolves_?" Summer's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding?"

"Not at all." Aro chuckled, quite contradictorily so. "They are quite loathsome beasts. _Pests_, really. Caius made it his calling long ago, to rid the earth of each; and every, last one of them." He shrugged half-heartedly, laughing to himself suddenly. "A tad pretentious perhaps, but there you are."

Summer pursed her lips. "Vampires and Werewolves, don't get on, then?"

"We share the same food source. It makes things a tad... _heated; _shall we say, whenever our two kinds come together."

She nodded slowly. "I just can't believe they exist."

Aro chuckled. "Yet _vampires_ come so easily to you."

"You were stood right in front of me. What choice did I have?"

"Very true." Aro conceited, brushing white knuckles lightly against her cheek. "But you are not so far from impossibility yourself, _cara_."

Summer bowed her head, sensing the shift in his mood. The firm, story-telling authority had left his tone. It was replaced by feathers, slick with honey, and if she wasn't careful, they were going to stick.

"You know, I think, I'm coming down with something." She lied quickly. Shrinking back as his face came tauntingly closer. "I really don't feel very well."

Knowing fingers gently massaged her waist. "Maybe you should lie down, _cara_." He murmured suggestively, ghosting icy lips across her ear.

She shivered.

"Please, Aro, not tonight."

She thought back to the look on Demetri's face, when he had spoken so heatedly of her lewd actions with his master. Summer never wanted to see that look mar his beautiful features ever again.

"You would deny me, even when it is clear, that I have thought of nothing but you, the entire afternoon?"

"Aro..."

"Would you like me to beg? Because I will. Willingly, gladly... if it pleases you..."

A single finger toyed idly, with the low neckline of her sweater, and closing her eyes, she shook her head.

"You promised you wouldn't make me."

"And I am a man of my word, _cara._" He giggled. "I am merely trying to _convince_ you."

She cleared her throat. "It's not working."

A white grin flashed across his features, and a strong arm looped persistently around her waist. "Perhaps I should try harder?"

"_No_." Summer's voice hardened, her gaze silently daring him to push her further, certain he would not enjoy the end result.

But to her surprise, the ancient smiled. Slowly tracing her mouth with the edge of his fingertip, as his hold unwillingly subsided.

"Oh, Summer..."

He stepped in, pressing icy cold lips to her forehead, and she gritted her teeth against the invasion. Watching without trust as he slowly glided back.

She squared her jaw defiantly.

Aro inclined his head. "You may feel I lack certain charms, my dear, but I am a gentleman. You should never fear otherwise." His touch lingered on her cheek for a moment, subtle and wanting, until eventually he sighed. "I will take my leave. Sweet dreams, _cara._"

He slowly fell back, hands clasped, and eyes cold as he purposefully retreated from her bedroom. Eventually – and after what felt like years – the door quietly clicked shut. Finally she was alone...

So why did she suddenly feel like her stomach had deserted her, and that ice had seeped viciously through her veins?

Summer was sure suddenly. Oh-so very sure, that whatever reasoning had made Aro leave, it certainly hadn't been his good will.

{-}

Oh, how right she had been.

The next day, Summer was woken rudely by the violent sounds of marble against wood. Arctic arms encased her soon after, dragging her from the safety of her bed, and forcing her down baron corridors, where stone and candlelight were her only friends.

She yelled, of course, protested. But it was like the arms that held her couldn't hear, they just continued on, their path and destination the only thing that bared importance.

Summer looked up in her desperation. Recognising at once; one of her captors, as the Giant Felix. The other was a stranger to Summer, but she knew his thoughts of her wouldn't differ far from his partners.

She was nothing. A toy to be passed around. And as they descended lower, she suddenly knew, with horrible, sickening realisation, exactly where they were going.

"No..." She breathed, her eyes doe-like saucers. She couldn't stand it. "No! No!" She screamed, punching and kicking.

One hit actually caused Felix to stumble, but it didn't take him a moment to recover, knocking the air from her, in an attempt to still her protests.

It worked, and as they reached the door that had haunted her nightmares for the past four weeks, Summer preyed the devil would be forgiving.

The metal groaned on it's hinges, revealing the room to be just as dark, and just as dank as she had remembered. The smell of iron filled her nostrils, and Summer bit back bile as the aroma invaded her senses.

God, she hated that smell...

"It has been too long, _fantoccio. _Have you missed me?"

Caius' eyes were alight with a child's amusement, but Summer didn't answer, she simply glared defiantly back, a mask that she hoped would hide her fear.

It did not.

Laughing quietly at her feeble attempt, the fair-haired ancient turned to his subordinates. "Bind her, and hang her restraints from the hook."

_The hook_. Summer knew it well, now. A rusted iron claw, that dangled awkwardly from the low beams in the ceiling. She bit back a whimper, but cried out as they roughly handled her body, tying her wrists in front of her, before they hoisted her up, and left her swinging.

She could already feel the uncomfortable pull on her arms, and she winced, as Caius spitefully yanked down on her leg.

"My, my. My brother has been busy hasn't he?" He smirked, tracing the malicious purple circles that crept out from beneath the short hem of her nightdress. His smile widened, as she flinched. "Calm yourself, child. I haven't even begun."

Caius smirked, and his gaze boldly returned to her thighs as his lightly shook his head. "No wonder Aro has been in such an irritatingly _good _mood, of late... Until last night, of course."

Summer shuddered as her lip curled in disgust at his vulgarity, vainly trying to struggle free of his hold as his grip tightened.

She growled under her breath, but Caius carried on as if she hadn't even reacted.

"You really must try to understand my brother's infantile character better, Summer. If Aro wants, Aro receives. To deny him, is to simply _ask_ for a tantrum." He laughed almost bitterly, but he quickly cheered up. "The results of which are right in front of you, of course. Though I have to say, I am very grateful. I have missed these little sessions of ours, Summer."

She cried out as he swung her forward, the topography of the room shifting left and right, until she was faced with a blade so simple looking, it could have easily passed for a scalpel.

Bile burnt her throat.

"What's that for?" She whispered, watching with growing dread, as Caius flitted about excitedly.

"Ah, but that would be spoiling the surprise, puppet. And I know you wouldn't want me to do that."

Summer swallowed hard. "Please... I – "

But Caius wasn't listening, he was already offering an example, carelessly dragging the blade through her skin, and watching in awe as the path of crimson fell in on itself; leaving in it's wake, perfectly flawless skin.

"_Perfecto."_

Summer was able to stifle her cries, but not her whimpers, as now beguiled, Caius turned his attention to the shining buttons of her nightdress.

His finger toyed idly with one around her mid-drift, and suddenly, the door sounded.

**R&R!**

**I know, cliffy. But ya got to love 'em right?...Okay maybe not. But I have to keep you reading somehow. Especially with my sloppy updates XD**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last. I do mean to reply, but I'm so rubbish at it. I know I get to some of you sometimes, and not others, but I really do appreciate all your thoughts and comments.**

**Leave a few more if you can :) And I will try to thank you personally!**

**Hope you like the update!**

**~ LM x x x**


End file.
